JIMEL: The Professor & The Student
by GhostWhispererObsessed
Summary: For JIMEL fans. An affair between a pyschology professor Jim and a student Melinda and the boundaries they face as a relationship forms. Can they survive the critcism? Will Jim be fired from his job for dating a student?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of Ghost Whisperer or the character's in this one shot. :(

WARNING: Exclipt Material in here that came directly from my dirty little mind. This is a very HOT and SEXUAL one shot.

PLEASE COMMENT! I really like to know what you think annd who knows this may turn into an actual fic or a series of one shots. It's up to you guys if you want me to keep writing these. Just waiting to see all your reactions. Please Comment! Your comments keep me writing.

**JIMEL: The Professor & The Student**

Melinda Gordon sat there in her seat in Psychology class. She was one of the many girls who had a crush on her psych professor Jim Clancy. Melinda sat there watching him teach with such wisdom. Her gaze was focused directly on Professor Jim Clancy's hot face. His long brown hair practically glistened as the sun was setting down. Melinda liked how he seemed like a bad boy. It matched perfectly with his dark blue eye with long lashes covering them and perfect bushy brows. Melinda loved everything about this hot man. She loved how he always smiled or smirked. She loved how he was tall and had a great body structure. She loved the fact that he had strong muscular arms. She could tell he had a nice ass by his tight jeans. Sometimes she dreamed that he would take her town right there in the room. This was one man she couldn't keep her mind off of. She always looked forward to coming to Professor Jim Clancy's class Melinda came back to reality. "Get over yourself, Melinda. A hot man like that is probably taken" she said. Melinda glanced at her cell phone and seen the time 9:28pm. Class was about to be dismissed any minute now.

"Don't forget to read chapter 12 and do the exercises on page 189. Class is dismissed, have a safe weekend" Professor Jim Clancy said. Students started to grab their things and leave the room "Ms. Gordon, can I talk to you for a minute in my office" Professor Jim Clancy asked as he left the lecture room behind the group of student. "Uh yeah sure professor" Melinda followed Jim to his office which was down the hall from the lecture room. Jim shut the door and sat at his desk "Have a seat" he pointed to the chair. "Is something wrong? Am I in trouble" Melinda asked. "No your not in trouble" he chuckled "I've noticed you seem a bit distracted my last few classes" he said. "Sorry about that it's just hard to concentrate sometimes because I...the two people who sit behind me are so rude" Melinda exclaimed. "Well considering all the seats are full and I can't move you I'd be happy to help you with what ever you don't understand" Professor Jim Clancy replied. Melinda knew this was the best opportunity to get close to him. "That's perfect" Melinda said lustfully.

"Do you have any question" he asked. Melinda grabbed her notebook. She decided to play stupid "Actually yes" Melinda stood up and went behind his desk and put her notebook down in front of him "I'm not quite getting this schizophrenia stuff" Melinda said. She really knew what it was but she wanted to hear his sexy voice. Jim reached over behind him and got his book.

Jim got a great view of her ass. She was wearing a skirt and he could practically see up up it. Jim bit his bottom lip. She was now making him horny, his cock was starting to come alive. Melinda knew exactly what Jim was doing. She was watching him at the corner of her eye and could tell his member was becoming more and more harder.

Jim knew he had to have her right than and there. But all these questions were going off in his head. How could he do her? She's his student, it's clearly against the rules. Melinda was getting really impatient, she had to have him. She purposely knocked her book on the floor making it look like an accident. "Damn. Sorry" Melinda said. "It's ok" Professor Jim said. Melinda bent down and picked up her book giving Jim a perfect view up her skirt. Jim could tell she was wearing a thong because he could see her ass cheek and her got a quick glimpse off her hot red and wet pussy. Jim stood up from his chair and purposely rubbed his member through his pants against her ass. Melinda shivered in delight. Melinda moved her ass against his member and turned around to face him. Jim immediately started kissing her and picked her up. Melinda wrapped legs around his waist and Jim gently set her on the desk as he pulled her panties off her.

Their tongues engaged in a fight. Jim reached her center and felt how wet she was. He immediately started rubbing her clit. Melinda grinded her hips against his massaging. She really wanted his finger ramming her in her dripping hot pussy. Without warning, Jim entered her with two fingers. Melinda let out a small moan. Jim started to kiss his way down to her neck as Melinda's fingers messed with his hair. She was in sheer pleasure as her professor was ramming his fingers in her as he pleasured her. Jim quickly unbuttoned her shirt and unsnapped her bra and quickly threw it on the floor. His other hand started to slow massage her left nipple as he sucked the other nipple.

Melinda opened Jim's belt and unsnapped his pants and let them fall along with his boxers. She gasped in amazement when she seen his huge cock. It had to be about 8 or 9 inches at least. Melinda started to rub his prick. She could feel pre-cum started to fall from the tip. Melinda wiped some on her hand and licked it off. "Hmm" she moaned as he was still pleasuring her. Melinda went back to rubbing his cock until Jim stopped her. Jim knew he was close to cumming and had to prevent that. He totally wanted to fill her dripping wet pussy so bad. Jim withdrew his fingers from her and sucked and licked her cum off his fingers. "Sooo good" Jim mumbled. Melinda took his fingers and put them in her mouth to have a taste. Jim pushed almost everything off his desk except his laptop so Melinda could lay down. Jim positioned himself as he was about to enter her pussy.

Jim started to tease her by rubbing his hard prick against her pussy. It had them both aching for more. Melinda kept grinding her hips against his hard cock. Jim chuckled "You want that babe" Jim moaned. "Yes. I w...want you inside me now" Melinda moaned. Jim started to guide his cock in her. With one thrust Jim pushed it all in her at once.

"AHHH" they both moaned in unison. Jim could feel her tightness surrounding his huge member. Jim moved down to Melinda and kissed her on the lips as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Melinda was grinding her hips against her professor's thrusts. She was clearly in heaven. A dream come true to her. Their kissing changed from rough to very passionate kissing. Jim's hands were all over his student's body. Melinda was the same way she had her hands on Jim's ass cheeks massaging them.

"OH. YEAHHHH" Melinda moaned more. Melinda put her arms around Jim's neck as he continued to plow his member in her pleasing them both. Melinda looked into Jim's eye full of love. "OH MY GOD" Melinda moaned very loudly. It was a good thing there were not other classes going tonight or that no one heard them. Melinda's eyes flew to the back of her head as an orgasm started to course through body. Jim could feel her cum just splashing all over his cock that was still inside of her. Her pussy walls were closing on his cock and Jim felt like cumming but he so wanted this to last longer. Jim pulled out of her "No don't stop, you didn't cum yet" Melinda groaned. Jim kissed her "Oh I'm far from done" Jim smirked. Melinda blushed and kissed him back.

Jim started to kiss down her body and started sucking her nipples. She tasted so good to him. Jim kissed his way down to her heated center and started to kiss her red hot puffy pussy lips. Jim let out a strong moan as he could hear Melinda moaning as he circled his tongues around her clit. Jim could feel she was getting turned on again as she was wet and he could taste her pre cum flowing down to his tongue. Jim sucked all her pre-cum away making Melinda arch her back with every suck he made down there. Jim kissed his way up her body and planted a kiss on her lips. Melinda hands were tangling through her sexily. Jim pulled Melinda up as they both kissed rough but passionately. "Turn over" Jim said.

Melinda turned over and spread her legs "Oh naughty, Professor Jim" Melinda moaned as Jim rubbed his hard cock against her. Melinda leaned over his desk. Melinda squealed as Jim entered with a hard thrust from the back. He was thrusting into her more deeply. Jim pulled Melinda up as their bodies touch. Jim groped her beautiful boobs and circled his fingers around her nipples as he drove his cock in her to town. "OH YEAH BABY" Melinda moaned. "You like that babe" Jim nibbled on her ear. "Uh huh" Melinda moaned. Jim could feel her walls starting to contrast against his cock with each thrust he made. He felt the knot forming in his stomach and the cum loading up in his cock.

"MELINDA, I'M GONNA CUM" Jim was moaning and panting loudly. "OH YES. ME TOO BABY. OH GOD" Melinda moaned. "Cum with me babe" Jim reached over and started to rub her clit. Melinda officially lost it "FUCK ME HARDER. FASTER BABY" Melinda added. Jim thrusted harder and faster with his all might and just hit the right spot for both of them. They both ruptured and exploded right there "AHHHH. PROFESSOR JIM, I'M CUMMMINGGGGG" Melinda screamed in pleasure as her orgasm coursed through her body and she felt Jim exploding in her. "OH FUCKKKKKK" Jim moaned loudly. Melinda collapsed on the desk, she had no strength to hold herself up, her body was just trembling. Jim collapsed on her moaning and groaning as he exploded in her and as her juices were flowing all over his cock.

They both laid there with Jim's hands still groping her boobs. "Oh Melinda, you were phenomenal" Jim moaned and kissed her cheek. Melinda chuckled "No you were" Melinda said. Melinda turned her head and looked back at Jim. Jim kissed her on the lips with passion. "Lets just say we both were" Jim said. He was still out of breath. Melinda nodded. Her heavy breathing was starting to subside. Jim pulled himself out of her. Melinda let out a small moan.

Jim stood up and sat in his office chair, he pulled Melinda up and onto his lap and put his arms around her. Melinda rested her head against his chest. After a minute of resting, they both got up and got dressed. "Do you still want those private tutor lessons" Professor Jim asked. Melinda smirked as she pulled up her skirt "Oh yeah, you bet I do" Melinda said. Jim smirked "I might just come by every night during your office hours" Melinda said. Jim slipped into his boxers and pulled them up along with his pants. "I Look forward to it Ms. Gordon" Professor Jim exclaimed. "So is that all you wanted to talk to me about Professor Jim" Melinda asked. Jim nodded "Yeah that's it" Jim said. Melinda picked up her bag and began to walk out the door as she buttoned her shirt. Jim was fixing his shirt up when he looked up at her "What are you doing tonight Ms. Gordon" Professor Jim asked. "Well back to my dorm and studying" Melinda said in a nonchalant voice. Jim smiled "I'd be happy to help you study" Jim smirked "Wanna hang out with me tonight. We can go out for a little dinner and than to my place and...study" Professor Jim smirked. Melinda smiled "I'd love to go to your place" Melinda said. Jim picked up his back then walked over to her and took her. Jim kissed her, the kiss was so different for both of them. It was so warm and passionate and so full of love. They both smiled "Come on lets go" Melinda said. Jim nodded. They both left his office. Melinda had her arm around Jim's arm. She was so fucking happy she finally scored with her professor. She was now wondering if this could turn into more than just a fling of sex. "We're lucky nobody heard us" Professor Jim said. They both laughed. "Yeah we were pretty loud weren't we" Melinda exclaimed. They both walked into the dark to Professor Jim's car.

**Don't forget to Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**JIMEL: The Professor & The Student: Part 2**

It's been a week since Melinda had seen her professor Jim Clancy since that night they had sex on his desk in Jim's office. A lot happened afterwards, they had dinner and went back to Jim's place where they had sex continuously throughout the night.

Melinda stood outside of Jim's lecture room. She was a little nervous to see him but also very excited. Melinda took a deep breath. Her heart was racing. For the past week all she could think about was her professor Jim Clancy. He was all that was on her mind. She had dreams about him every night. She was falling for him. She was falling head over heels in love with her professor. She knew deep down it probably wouldn't last long. It was wrong for a professor and student to be together. It was against the rules. Melinda exhaled and started to walk in the classroom. Jim was handing out handouts to the students. Melinda walked past him and squeezed his ass cheek. Jim jerked when he felt it because he didn't know who it was. "Good evening Ms. Gordon" Jim smiled when he seen it was Melinda. "Evening Professor Jim" Melinda blushed and proceeded to take her seat. Jim walked to Melinda's desk and gave her the handout he was passing out. "Thank you" she smiled. Jim winked at her and walked to his desk at the front of the lecture room.

Jim's heart was racing. Just seeing Melinda was getting him excited. He just wanted to walk up to her and kiss her. To feel her lips against his. Jim stared at Melinda for a minute admiring what she was wearing. Melinda had a tank top on and a skirt. Jim could tell he was falling for her. All they did the whole week was text each other and talk on the phone basically 24/7. Jim was even ready to tell her that he loved her because he really does. Professor Jim Clancy knew deep down this relationship was just wrong and twisted. He didn't care though, they were safe as long as they don't get caught. Jim walked up to the front desk and gave the student the hand out who just walked in. He snuck a peak up Melinda's skirt. Melinda could clearly tell what he was doing. Jim blushed and walked back to the front of the room "Ok today, class is gonna be short" Professor Jim said. The class all cheered because they were getting out early for the night. "There are two things we are going to do tonight. We're going to go through Chapter 13 and I'm gonna pass a paper around the room and you are to write what you will write about on your Psychology project" Jim said. Jim wrote the instructions on the board "The project is to be double spaced. A maximum of four pages long and a 12 font" Professor Jim wrote on the board. The class groaned in unison "Hey, be thankful it's not eight pages because that is what I assigned last semester to the students in my class" Professor Jim said.

Jim released class an hour later. "Ms. Gordon, I'd like to talk to you. Can you meet me in my office in 10 minutes" Professor Jim said. "Yeah sure" Melinda said nervously. Melinda left the lecture room. Jim stayed behind to pack up his stuff and went to his office after going to the staff lounge and picking up his mail from his in box. Jim sat at his desk reading about the new university policy and just some weird faculty letters. A knock was heard on the door. Jim got up and answered it the door. "Ms. Gordon, come on it" Professor Jim said. Melinda came in "So what do you wanna talk to me about Professor" Melinda was just playing along with his lingo. Jim closed the door and pulled down the visor on his glass on his door. "This" Jim playfully pulled her close to him and kissed her. Melinda put her arms around Jim's neck as they made out "I missed you so much" he moaned into the kiss. Melinda opened her mouth more to deepen the kiss. Their tongues were practically wrestling each other. They both pulled apart a minute later "I missed you too, all those phone calls just weren't enough for me" she said. Jim put his hands on her waist. Melinda jumped in his arms wrapping her legs around him "So Professor Jim, how is your mom" Melinda asked. Professor Jim's mom went in for surgery last week to have liposuction done...again. "She's doing just fine. That's like her fifth cosmetic surgery" Jim sighed. Melinda laughed and kissed him. "Why don't we" Melinda started to unbutton his shirt "make up for all that lost time" Melinda said. Jim started to kiss her neck "Well than why don't we take this to my place. I know how much you loved that water bed" he smirked. Melinda smiled "That's better but tomorrow night I'm coming here to have some dirty desk sex" Melinda said. Jim laughed "Fine with me" he said. They both shared a long hot passionate kiss. Jim put Melinda down and got all his things ready. "After you" he said and opened the door. "Such a gentleman" she said. Jim smiled and locked his office up.

Jim kissed Melinda as they made his way into his house. Jim took Melinda into his arms as they made out. Melinda untucked Jim's shirt from his pants and began to unbutton his shirt. Jim immediately pulled her shirt off her and laid her on Jim's now famous water bed. Jim started to kiss down her body as he undone her bra. "Nope" Melinda pulled away. "What? What's wrong" Jim asked. Melinda sat up and pushed Jim on the bed "My turn" Melinda climbed over Jim and started to kiss and lick her way down his body. "Oh god Melinda, you drive me crazy" he moaned as she was rubbing him through his pants as she kissed down his torso. Melinda gave all her attention to the bulge in his pants and began to un button his pants. Jim slightly lifted his body up so Melinda could pull down his blue jeans and boxers. Melinda smirked as she seen how big he was. Melinda pulled his pants and boxers off and even his socks. Melinda took his cock in her hand and began to slowly go up and down on him. Jim groaned a bit when he felt Melinda kissed the tip of his cock lightly and unto the sides of his shaft. Melinda groped his balls as she pushed his big cock down her mouth. Jim guided her head by gripping her hair erotically. "Oh yeah baby. T-t-thats's it Mel. R-right there" Jim lustfully said. Jim closed his eyes as he could feel every hotness from Melinda's mouth. "Hmm" Melinda moaned as she could taste the pre-cum coming from Jim's cock. Melinda started circling her tongue around his cock with it in her mouth still. She had her hands roaming all over Jim's chest as she sucked him off. Jim could feel he was about to explode and had to prevent in.

"Come here babe" Jim pulled Melinda up and kissed her. He could still some of the pre-cum in her mouth from him. "My turn" Jim moaned into the kiss. They both laid down on the water bed as they made out. Jim worked his hand down to her skirt and pushed her skirt up and lead his hand into her panties and started to lightly rub her pussy. Melinda moaned as he did that. Jim could feel she was really turned on by how wet she was. Jim started to kiss down her body. Melinda could feel Jim's tongue circling around her nipple. Jim soon kissed his way down to her stomach. Jim stopped rubbing her pussy and lifted her legs up in the air and pulled off her skirt, leaving her only in her panties. Jim started planting kisses on her legs as he worked his way down to her center. Melinda could feel Jim's mouth just inches away from her. Jim could smell the wonderful smell of her love juice. Jim pulled her panties off.

"Oh god" Melinda squirmed as she felt Jim's tongue slid up and down her wet hot pussy. Melinda just wanted to immediately push head down there and eat her but she knew she couldn't. Jim clircled his tongues around her lips until he could taste the pre-cum leaking from her pussy lips. "Oh Yes" Melinda moaned and arched her back as she felt Jim start sucking her. "Hmm you taste so good" he moaned as sucked her pre-cum away. Jim entered her pussy with his tongue and entered her with his finger. "Oh god yes Professor Jim" Melinda moaned. Jim smirked when he heard her moaning. Melinda's eye's rolled back to behind her head as Jim was pleasuring her in ectasy. Jim could feel she was reaching an orgasm as her walls started to contract against his tongue and his finger. Jim pulled his finger out and gave her pussy one last kiss before he started to kiss his way up her body. She felt Professor Jim's mouth giving her nipples final kisses as he crawled more up to her. Now, he was on top of her and Melinda opened her eyes to see Jim's eyes staring directly at hers lovingly. She closed them back as Professor Jim brushed a kiss on her lips lightly. He gave her two more of light kisses then dove in for the big one. His hands were gripping her boobs intensely as he continued to eat her mouth. Melinda invited him in with their tongues dancing together in hot passion. Melinda wrapped her legs around him and felt his big cock rub against her wet slippery pussy.

"I want you now, inside me now Professor Jim" she whispered seductively to Jim as she felt the urge was getting too strong to resist. She sat on top of him as she guided her cock inside her with her hand. At one thrust, Jim pushed upward! Melinda squirmed as she felt his cock thrust in her. "Oh god" Jim moaned as he gripped her hips. Jim could feel her tightness surrounding his hard throbbing cock. Jim gropped Melinda's boobs as she started to bounce on him fastly. Jim pulled her down and started to kiss her lovingly than rolled over so he was on top of her. Melinda spread her legs out even wider allowing Jim to thrust really deep in her. "Yeah right there" Melinda moaned as her hips moved along with his thrust. Melinda gripped both sides of the water bed as she felt her orgasm coming "OH GOD YES, RIGHT THERE" she moaned loudly. Jim smirked and started to thrust fast into her. Melinda started breathing heavier. Jim leaned down to her and kissed her. "OH MY GOD. YESSSSSS" Melinda screamed in pleasure as her orgasm coursed through her body. Professor Jim felt like cumming right there but he didn't want this to be over just yet. He smirked and kept kissing her as he felt her cum exploding all over his cock. Melinda removed her hands from around Professor Jim's neck and ran them through her hair sexily and smiled as Jim was still thrusting in her lightly. Melinda knew her professor was far from done pleasuring her yet.

Jim kissed her and was still slowly thrusting his hard cock into her. He could feel she was getting turned on all over again as her pussy was getting wet and wetter by the minute. "Your so beautiful down there babe" Jim said as he kissed her. Melinda blushed. Jim stopped slowly thrusted in her and just stalled there as they stared into each other's eyes. Both looked liked they wanted to say those three words to each other but it was way too soon and what if it ruined what they already had. Jim kissed her and pulled out of her. Melinda smirked "You are a naughty boy Professor Jim" she said as she turned onto her knees. "Just showing my appreciation and love for you" Jim said. Jim rubbed his hard cock against her wet hot pussy. Melinda moaned loudly as Professor Jim pressed his big and pulsing cock inside her again from the back. He thrusted in more deeply into her, feeling her walls starting to contract every moment he decided to give it more thrusts. He felt cum loading up his cock too. Melinda was in sheer pleasure as he pleasured her. Sweat started dripping down from Jim's forehead. Suddenly everything was hot to them. Their breathing started to get heavier. Melinda could feel another orgasm starting to course through her body. "Don't stop Professor, oh god please don't stop" she moaned. Jim could feel his balls and the knot in his stomaching tightning. Jim reached around Melinda and started rubbing her pussy. Jim knew he was close. "Melinda, I'm gonna...gonna cum" Professor Jim moaned. "HARDER...OH GOD. DON'T STOP PROFESSOR JIM. F-FUCK ME." Melinda screamed as her orgasm just kept growing stronger. "Melinda, I love you" Jim moaned and began to thrust into her fast and harder with all his might. "I lov..." Melinda started to say but Jim hit the right spot for both of them. Jim could feel Melinda's cum splashing all over his cock. "AH. PROFESSOR JIM, I'M CUMMING" she screamed in pleasure. That was it for Jim. He couldn't hold it anymore. Professor Jim exploded right there in her. Melinda moaned as she felt her professor exploding in her. They both collapsed on the bed together. Jim was on top of her moaning at his loss and he could still feel her orgasm splashing over his cock. For both of them it was the best sex ever. Melinda had the best orgasm she ever had. For Jim that was his best also, he never cummed so much before.

Jim kissed Melinda's neck and rolled off her. Melinda turned over and snuggled close to him and rested her head on his chest. "I love you too" she looked up at her professor. Jim's eyes widen "You do" he asked. Melinda kissed him "Yeah ever since the first day in your class I knew there was somthing special about you. Your the man for me" Melinda said full of love. Professor Jim kissed her back "I love you too. You know the only thing on my mind when I was away was you and I should of been worrying about my mom. I wasn't sure if I should of said I love you, I didn't wanna scare you away" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "You can't scare me away" she said. Professor Jim kissed her again. Melinda put her arm around her professor. Jim put his arms around her. They both laid there in each other's arms in silence. "Call me Jim, Mel" Jim said. "Why? I love calling you Professor Jim, makes me feel so...dirty" she said. Jim laughed "Ok your call" Jim said. Melinda turned over and pulled Jim close to her. Jim spooned her and put his arm around her. "You certainly know how to exhaust me Professor Jim" Melinda said. Jim smirked "Just wait until tomorrow morning" Jim said. Melinda laughed and turned her head and kissed him. They shared a hot long passionate kiss before snuggled back together and falling asleep in each other's arms a few minutes later.

Jim woke up later that night and laid awake in bed and watched Melinda sleep with her head rested on his chest. He can't believe he has a beautiful girl snuggling right next to him. He knew deep down she was the one for him. She made him so happy and he loved spending all his time with her. Melinda stirred and looked up at Jim and smiled. "Hey babe" Professor Jim said. Melinda reached up and kissed him "What time is it" she asked. Jim glanced at his alarm clock at the table "Only a little after 1:00am" he said. Melinda sat up "What's wrong" Professor Jim asked. "I'm kinda hungry" she said. "Ok, I'll order some take out. There are a few places still open" he said as he reached over for his cell phone. "Want me to order from Lentos" Professor Jim asked. "Oh that's good" Melinda said. Jim dialed Lentos "What do you want babe" Jim asked. "Chicken Parmaesan" Melinda replied. "Another thing we have in common" Professor Jim smirked. "Can I have two orders of your Chicken Parmaesan and for dessert an 2 orders of chocolate moouse" Jim winked seductively at Melinda as he ordered their food. Jim hung up a minute later. "It'll be here in about 45 minutes" Jim said. "I don't see why we got chocolate moouse, we don't have any cool whip to go along with it" Melinda said seductively. "My fridge is stocked up babe" Jim smirked and kissed her. Melinda pulled Jim down on top of her as she laid back down on the bed. They just laid there in bed making out and laying there in each other's arms until the food came from Lentos. The door bell rang about 40 minutes later. They both got up. Jim put his boxers on as Melinda put Jim's shirt on. Jim went and got the food as Melinda sat at the table. Jim grabbed a few plates and two glasses and set the table for them. "Your legal right" Jim asked. Melinda laughed "Of course" she said. Jim kissed her and went and got a bottle of wine. "Oh what kind" Melinda asked. "Pinot Grigio" he said as he poured them both a glass. Jim sat down. "Wow I'm surprised" Melinda said. "Why"? Jim asked as they both started to eat their Chicken Parmaesan. "I always thought you were a beer drinker" she said. "I drink beer but like wine more" Jim said. Melinda smiled. Jim blushed. They both sat there for the next half hour eating their late late dinner and talking about everything.

Professor Jim took both of their dishes and put them in the sink "So what's for dessert" Melinda smirked. Jim opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of cool whip out of the fridge. Melinda laughed and grabbed the chocolate moouses that were in the bag and ran to her professor's bedroom. Jim went after her. Professor Jim squirted her with the cool whip from the bottle. Melinda started laughing as Jim got her and started kissing her neck. Jim closed the door as Melinda's laughs started to subside and they started to make out wildly.

**End Of Part 2**

**Part 3 Coming Soon! :)**

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**The Professor & The Student: Part 3**

Jim & Melinda both sat in Jim's car. Jim took her hand in his "You ok" he asked. "Yeah, fine. Don't you think it's kind of early for me to meet your mom though and your family" she asked. Jim invited Melinda to go to the Clancy's 80th Annual Family Reunion. "No, I don't. I don't wanna hide you from the world, babe. I don't care what my family thinks. Let them talk about the big age difference between us, I don't care if your 21 and I'm 30. Let them talk" Jim said. "Yeah your right" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Plus it's only for the weekend. It'll be over before we know it" Jim said. Jim was really hoping this weekend will fly by fast. His family wasn't exactly accepting as people thought they were. Melinda kissed him. "Come on" Jim kissed her again and opened the car door. Jim got both of their bags out and walked over to the passenger side. Melinda got out. They both walked up to the big house and went inside "Mom, we're here" Jim said. Faith came out of the kitchen "Hey baby" Faith hugged her son and kissed him on the cheek. Faith looked at Melinda "Why aren't you a cute little thing" Faith said. "Melinda, this is my mom Faith" Jim looked at his mother "Mom, this is my girlfriend Melinda" Jim introduced them. Melinda shook his mother's hand "Nice to meet you" Melinda said. Melinda could clearly tell Faith wasn't fond of her. Faith stood there looking at Melinda with a smug look on her face. "Come on I'll show you to your room, Melinda" Faith said. Jim took Melinda's hand "Actually, Melinda is staying with me in my room" Jim said. "Jim, you know I don't approve of that" Faith said. "Fine, we can just go get a hotel room" Jim said. Faith sighed in frustration "Ok...fine. You know where your room is at" Faith caved in.

Jim & Melinda both went to Jim's room. Jim put both of their bags on the bed. Melinda sat down "Your mom hates me" Melinda said. Jim sat down behind her and put his arms around her. "No, she doesn't. She was like that with my ex girlfriends too" Jim said. A knock was heard from the door "Come on in" Jim said loudly. The door opened and Faith came in "Jim, dinner is done and I need your help with some things in the morning" Faith said to Jim, totally ignoring Melinda. Melinda looked at Jim with a weird look on her face. "We already ate dinner" Jim said. They did in fact eat dinner, they stopped at the local french restaurant in the city and ate there. "Jim, can I talk to you please" Faith said and left the room. Jim sighed "I'll be right back. Let me go see what she wants" Jim kissed Melinda. Melinda nodded and kissed him back.

"What now mom" Jim said as he came into the kitchen where Faith was. "So how old is she? I sure hope she's over 18" Faith said annoyingly. Jim sighed "She's 21" Jim said. Faith sighed "Where did you meet her" Faith asked. "She's one of my students" Jim said. "Oh god. Are you crazy? Jim, let me get this straight in your head. You can get fired for dating a student and she's probably playing you. Using you for your money" Faith said. Jim scoffed "What money? I live pay check to pay check and I don't make the money you think I do just because I am a professor" Jim said. He was really getting annoyed with his mother now. Faith sighed "You need to break it off with her. She is nothing but bad news. If I know one thing about girls her age who want guys like you. They want 2 things Jim. Sex & Money. Find someone who is closer to your own age. Why don't you hang with Stephanie tomorrow at the reunion" Faith said. "You invited her? She's not even family" Jim said now annoyed. "Jim, Stephanie is 29 and she is still single and she asks about you all the time I see her" Faith exclaimed. "Mom, I'm not getting back together with someone who cheated on me" Jim revealed. "Hey I'm just looking out for you. I don't want to see your heartbroken again and this is all that I see with you being with this floozy 21 year old" Faith said. "Mom, I love her. And there is nothing you can say to change that" Jim said. "Well I do not approve of this" Faith said. "You know what. I did not come all this way to ask for your approval. I don't tell you what guys to date and I'll be damned if you tell me who I am going to date" Jim said in an angry tone. He never talked back to his mother like he just did now but he has just about had it with how she was treating Melinda. "You know what mom you need to apologize to Melinda for the way you treated her" Jim said. Faith eye's widen "Excuse me. I didn't do anything wrong. I'm not apologizing for anything" Faith said. "Fine. I knew this was a mistake coming here" Jim left the room and went back to his room. Jim walked in his room "Sorry. Mom is being a pain we're leav..." Jim said and noticed Melinda wasn't in the room anymore. "Melinda" Jim said loudly but she was no where to be found. Jim noticed her bag was gone. Jim sighed and grabbed his bag and left the room "Thanks a lot mom, she's gone now. Thanks a lot" Jim was mad. Jim stormed out of the house and got in his car and began to drive down the street looking for Melinda. Jim finally found Melinda walking down the street a few blocks down the road and pulled over. Jim could tell she was crying because she kept wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Jim got out of the car and went after her "Hey come here" Jim pulled her into his arms. Melinda put her arms around Jim. "You don't think any of that of me do you" Melinda asked. "No, I don't. I could never think that about you. Just ignore my mom" Jim wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her "Just ignore her. I don't care what she thinks. I love you" Jim said full of love. Melinda kissed him back "I love you too" Melinda said. Jim took her hand "Come on lets go home" he said. "What about the famuily reunion" Melinda asked. "We are going home. Screw the reunion. If my mother can't accept you than I'm not staying there" Jim said. "Are you sure you want to miss this" Melinda asked. "Yeah. Come on" Jim walked her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Melinda got in and buckled up as Jim got in on the driver's side and started to drive off.

Jim & Melinda both sat in his truck an hour later, stuck on the freeway in traffic due to an accident. "This is boring" Melinda groaned and rested her head on her professor's shoulder. "Tell me about it" Jim sighed. Sirens were heard heading down the freeway ramp. Melinda and Jim both seen them speed past them and a bunch of other cars "Well looks like were going to be here for a while" Melinda said. "Yeah" Jim said, he was really bummed out now. "But that doesn't mean we can't have our fun right here, Professor" Melinda moved her hands from her lap over to in between Jim's legs and started rubbing him. Jim jerked a little "Melinda, in here" Jim asked shockingly. Melinda giggled "Don't you want to" she asked seductively. Jim nodded in anticipation. They both shared a long hot passionate kiss. A few car horns started beeping. Jim looked out his rear view mirror to see what it was. They were all beeping at Jim to go so they could all go. Jim groaned "That was fast" Jim said. The road was clear in front of them and cars were moving. Melinda sighed "Yeah that was" Jim said. Jim started to drive, Melinda snuggled under his arm while he drove with the other hand. "You ok" Jim asked as he was driving. Melinda nodded "Yeah. But you know your mother is right. Maybe you should find someone your own age or close to your age. I mean what do you want with a ditzy 21 year old" Melinda said. Jim scoffed "Melinda, get my mother our of your head. Forget about her. I don't care if your 21. You can be 18 and I wouldn't care. Are you comfortable with me being 9 years older than you" Jim asked. "Of course I am comfortable with you being 9 years older than me. After all age is nothing but a number" Melinda said. Jim smiled "Now that's the spirit" Jim said. Melinda started to kiss Jim's neck "Your lucky we're almost home" Jim smirked. Melinda chuckled "Yeah because I got a plan for us tonight" Melinda said seductively. "Oh do tell" Jim said. "It's something we couldn't try where we were going" Melinda said. "Well come on tell me" Jim was dying to know what she had planned for them. Melinda started whispering in his ear "Handcuffs" Jim said in shock. Melinda laughed "I'm joking or am I" she said. Jim pulled into the driveway and parked the car. They both got out of the car. Jim grabbed both of their bags from the car. "I'll put my bag in my car" Melinda went to take her bag. "Mel, why don't you leave some of your clothes here. I mean your always here and I love your company and I have extra room for your stuff" Jim said. Melinda looked at Jim "Are you like asking me to move in with you" Melinda asked curiously. "Do you want to" Jim asked and smirked. "Maybe" she said and walked up to the door. Jim laughed and walked behind her.

Jim took all their bags and took them to his room. Melinda kicked off her shoes and sat on the couch. Jim came out and sat next to her. He pulled her close and put his arms around her "So do you want to" he whispered in her ear. Melinda nodded "Yeah" she snuggled deeper in his arms. She didn't know what it was but when she was with him she felt really safe around him like nothing or nobody could harm her. Jim kissed her on the cheek "I was hoping you would say that" he kissed her on the cheek again. Melinda turned her and just stared at Jim, her eyes were filled with love. Jim gave her a peck on the lips "What's wrong" he asked her. Melinda shook her head "Nothing. I just...I just feel so safe when I'm with you" Melinda smiled "I know it's corny. Really corny" she said. "No it's not. Not at all" he said. Jim laid down on the couch. Melinda got over him and laid down. Jim put his arms around her once again. Melinda started playing with the buttons on his shirt "Jim, can I ask you something" Melinda asked. "Yeah sure" Jim said. "When we were at your mom's. I heard her mention something about a Stephanie. Who is she" Melinda asked curiously. Jim sighed "I kind of figured you would ask that sooner or later. She was my girlfriend. We were really serious, dated on and off for like 6 years through high school and some of college but than she did something I couldn't forgive her for" Jim said. "Oh" Melinda felt really bad for asking him that now "I'm sorry for asking you" she added. Jim kissed her head "It's fine. You have any other questions because I got nothing to hide...especially from you" he said. "You were really serious with her. Did you date after her" Melinda asked. Jim shook his head "Nope, I continued with college and haven't been serious with a girl since...until you of course" Jim smiled. Melinda blushed "Why weren't..." Melinda started to ask. Jim knew exactly what she was going to ask him "Because I don't find myself as girl magnet" Jim said. Melinda looked up at him "Excuse me" she asked in shock. "I don't get what girls see in me. I don't find myself good looking" Jim said. "Guys are superior" Melinda said. Melinda sat up on Jim and straddled him. "Jim, your hot. Every girl on campus wants you. Why do you think there are so many girls in your classes than there are guys" Melinda asked. Jim blushed "I never noticed" he said. Melinda kissed him than laid back down "and before you ask me. I have not been serious with a guy since I was 16 when I lost my V card to him" Melinda said. "Why? You don't think your sexy" Jim asked. Melinda laughed "Please I was a freak in high school. I wore glasses, my clothes were not like I wear today and I was a total geek in high school. Always the do-gooder" Melinda said. Jim sighed "I find that hard to believe" he said. "Well believe it Professor" Melinda said. They both spent most of the afternoon talking on the couch.

Melinda got off of Jim "Didn't I say earlier I had a surprise for you" Melinda asked sexily and ran to his room. Jim got up off the couch and went after her. Melinda pushed him on the bed and started pulling off his shirt. She threw it on the floor and immediately started unbuttoning his blue jeans. "Wow" Jim arched his back as she pulled the jeans off. Melinda chuckled and got over him and kissed him "You get comfy. I'll be right back" she said. "I'm statue" Jim chuckled. Melinda got off him and grabbed her bag and went into his bathroom. Jim laid there anticipating for her return. Melinda opened the door up a little bit a few minutes later "Close your eyes" she said seductively. "Seriously" Jim asked. "Yes seriously" Melinda said. "Ok fine" Jim closed his eyes. Melinda looked out the door and seen that his eyes were closed. Melinda climbed over the bed and straddled Jim. Jim put his hands on her waist. "Nope" Melinda moved his hands away "Mel, what are you doing" Jim laughed. Melinda kissed him. Jim put his hands over her neck as they made out. Melinda could tell Jim was getting hard as she could feel his hard on through his boxers. Melinda slid her head out of Jim's arms and started to kiss down his body "Keep those eyes closed" she said. Melinda tugged at his boxers and started to pull them off. She threw them on the floor. "Never mind" Melinda said and laid down next to Jim. Jim opened his eyes "What" he asked her. Jim looked at her "Wow, you look hot" he said. Melinda briefly smiled "Thanks" she said. Jim put his arm around her "What's wrong" he asked. "Nothing" Melinda laughed. She was full on teasing him. Jim growled and kissed her. Melinda chuckled and kissed him. Jim got over and spread her legs and started kissing her. They could both tell they were ready for each other. Melinda was really wet and Jim was hard. Jim kept kissing here. The kiss was full of love. Jim pulled the lingerie off her she was wearing and threw it on the floor leaving her with nothing on. They both stared into each other's eyes. Melinda nodded giving him permission to go into her. They both went back to kissing each other passionately and Jim entered her with a thrust. "Ahh" they both moaned into the kiss. Without any warning, Jim pulled and thrusted back into her hard. Melinda shieked into the kiss "Oh god, Jim. Baby" Melinda circled her hips against his thrusts. "Feels so good" Jim groaned as they kissed wildly. Jim supported himself with one arm and held Melinda's waist with the other. Melinda wrapped her legs around Jim's waist "OH right there baby" Melinda moaned. Their bodies pressed together in heat as they writhed against each other. Melinda moved her hands through her hair as she tugged it. Melinda could feel an orgasm starting to take over her body. Jim could tell she was gonna orgasm soon. "It's ok baby, cum on my cock" Jim moaned as he thrusted into her roughly. He started to rub her clit. Melinda started to thrash her head and started to scream in pleasure "OH GOD. SO HOT. JIM, DON'T STOP" she moaned. Jim thrusted into her faster and could soon feel her orgasm just going all over his cock inside of her. Jim slowed his thrusting down as Melinda was breathing heavily but with a smile on her face.

Jim kissed her and pulled out of her. He started kissing down her body. Melinda could feel his tongue circling around her nipple. Melinda squirmed when he starts to suck and kiss on her nipple. "So good" he moaned as he continued to kiss down her body. As he kissed his way down to her heated center, Jim could smell the instant aroma of her love juices. Jim slid his tongue over her red wet pussy. Melinda let out a small moan. Jim smirked and without warning plunged his tongue between her pussy lips and stated sucking her juices away. Melinda moaned and ran her hand through Jim's hair as he pleasured her. After a few minute's Jim kissed his way back up her body.

Melinda captured her Professor's lips as she pushed him off her and straddled him. Melinda chuckled at teasing him as she ran her wet pussy against his hard cock. "Melinda, you don't how much you drive me crazy" Jim groaned as she teased him. "Oh god, Melin..." Jim started to say. "Shut up Professor" Melinda giggled and slowly pushed his big hard cock into her. Jim cocked an eyebrow. "Melinda..." Jim got lost as she lifted half way off him and slammed back down with a thrust. "I said shut up Professor Jim" Melinda said and chuckled. Jim held her hips tightly as she started to bounce on his hard cock. Jim moved his hands over to her breast and watched as she rode him. "Yes baby" Melinda moaned. Jim smirked and started to thrust more from underneath her. Jim pulled her down close to him and flipped her over so he was on top of her. Jim could tell he was close by the knot forming low in his stomach. Jim started thrusting into her harder and faster. Melinda was almost there again too. Melinda started moaning as Jim pounded into her hard. She could feel her orgasm started to take over her body. "PROFESSOR JIM. RIGHT THERE. OH GOD BABY" Melinda moaned loudly. Jim thrusted into her with all his might. Melinda screamed in shock and pleasure "Shut up Ms. Gordon" Jim smirked. Melinda giggled and put her arms around Jim's neck. Jim couldn't hold it anymore. "Oh god, Jim" Melinda moaned. "Mel, I can't... I can't hold much longer" Jim moaned. "Oh god fuck me Professor" Melinda wrapped her legs around Jim pushing him deeper into her. Jim started kissing her with his tongue. Their tongues engaged in a war. Their breathing became heavier as Jim thrusted into her hard. "OH GOD PROFESSOR JIM" Melinda moaned as he orgasm coursed through her body. That was it for Jim, he exploded right there in Melinda as she was on his cock. "Oh my god, Mel" Jim collapsed on her. Melinda wrapped her arms around him. Jim kissed her neck "I love you so much Mel" Jim said out breath. "I love you too, Jim" Melinda turned his head and kissed him lovingly on the lips. They both laid there kissing each other. "You were amazing" Jim said as he glared into her eyes. "So were you" Melinda moaned as Jim pulled his cock out of her and laid down beside her. Melinda snuggled into his arms as Jim wrapped his arm around her. Jim kissed her on the cheek. They both laid there in each other's arms. Jim watched as his girl dosed off to sleep. Jim covered them both up. He gave Melinda a light passionate kiss on the lips "I love you, Mel" he said. Jim dosed off to sleep a few minutes later.

Part 4 Will Be Posted Soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**The Professor & The Student: Part 4**

Melinda walked out of classroom and immediately pulled her cell phone out of her purse and called her professor. He was now the number 1 person on her speed dial. It has been a week now since Melinda moved in with Jim. She still had her dorm room for the rest of the semester but it was basically empty. Melinda was walking through the quad when Jim's line started ringing.

Jim was running when he heard his cell phone ringing in his pocket. Jim always ran in the afternoon before he had work later that day. He didn't bother getting his phone out of his pocket and hit the button on his bluetooth "Hello" he said breathlessly. "Wow, that must be some work out" Melinda said. "Hey babe. Class over" Jim asked. "Yeah, finally. I'll be home soon. Walking to car now. I miss you" Melinda said. "I miss you too, hurry home. I'm only a few blocks from home" Jim said. "Ok. Be careful and I love you" Melinda said. "I will. I love you too. See you when you get home" Jim said. "Ok, bye baby" Melinda hung up. Jim ran down the street.

Jim walked in the house from his run. He immediately took his tank top off and wiped the sweat off his face. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He could hear the shower running from the bathroom. Jim smiled. He quickly stripped out of his shorts and boxers and walked in the steamy bathroom. Jim slid the shower door open from the back and stepped in. He stared at Melinda from behind. Jim put his arms around Mel and ran them down her body "Hey babe" he started to kiss down her neck. Melinda smiled when she felt his hands on her. Melinda turned around and kissed him. "How was class babe" he asked. "Boring you weren't there" Melinda said, she turned back around. Jim grabbed the body wash and started rubbing it down Melinda's body. "How was your run" Melinda asked as Jim started to wash the front of her body with body wash. "It was a good workout" Jim said. Melinda leaned against Jim as he was caressing her boobs in his hand. Melinda took the body soap and put a glob of it in her hand and turned around to rub it on Jim. She started rubbing it on Jim's chest. They just stared into each other's eyes the whole time as Melinda soaped up Jim's body with body wash. She put more body wash on her hand and started rub his man hood. Melinda could tell he was turned on by what they were doing in the shower because his cock was big. Jim let out a soft moan as Melinda continued to rub him "You like that" she asked seductively. Jim nodded in anticipation and closed his eyes. Melinda started to kiss Jim all over his chest. "I'll be right back" Melinda stopped doing what she was doing to Jim and climbed out of the shower. Jim groaned "Hurry back babe" he said. Melinda came back a minute later and climbed back in the shower with her professor. "Now where were we" she asked. Jim put her hand back on his cock "Ah, right but I have a better idea" she said. Melinda pushed Jim against the wall. "Close your eyes and relax baby" Melinda said. Jim closed his eyes. Melinda smirked and got on her knees. Professor Jim groaned lightly when he felt Melinda kiss the tip of his cock lightly and onto the sides of his shaft. Melinda groped his balls as she pushed his cock down her mouth. "Oh. My. God. Mel" Jim moaned and arched his back away from the wall as he felt a tingling sensation coming from Melinda's mouth. Jim guided her by gripping her hair erotically. "Hmm, god that's it babe. T-t-hat feels-s-s so good" Jim moaned lustfully as his eyes were closed, he could feel every bit of hotness from inside Melinda's mouth. "Mmm" Melinda moaned, she could taste some of Jim's pre-cum. Jim could feel Melinda circling her tongue around his cock with it in her mouth. Jim could tell he was going to cum any minute now and he had to prevent it.

Jim reached down for Melinda. She started to kiss his way up his body. "Did you like that" she asked seductively as she circled her fingers around his chest hair. "God, yes. What was that" he asked curiously. Melinda smirked "Oh just this mint trick I read in a magazine" Melinda said. Jim kissed her and gently pushed her against the wall. Jim kissed his way down her body. He kissed her from her neck to her collar bone to her chest to her boobs, he licked around her nipples even taking them into his mouth "You taste so good babe" Jim said. Melinda blushed and closed her eyes as he continued to work his way down to her dripping wet pussy. Melinda squirmed when she felt Jim's tongue slide up and down her inner thighs. Melinda put her leg over Jim's shoulder giving him more access to her pussy as he got on his knees and was just inches away from her wet pussy. Jim let out a small moan as response to Melinda's moaning. Professor Jim continued to satisfy her by circling his tongue around her clit. Melinda put her hand on Jim's head practically pushing his mouth onto her more. Professor Jim could feel pre-cum flowing down to his mouth, so he sucked her. Melinda gasped and arched her back off the wall "Don't stop. Oh god please don't stop" she moaned. Jim continued to lick her clit and took her by surprise when he put his two fingers in her pussy and began to finger fuck her as he sucked and licked her clit. "OH GOD" Melinda moaned. Jim smirked as he continued to pleasure her. "DON'T STOP, PROFESSOR JIM. PLEASE DON'T STOP" she moaned in pleasure. Jim began to push his fingers into her faster "YES, YES, YES" Melinda moaned. Jim stopped licking her clit and pulled his fingers out of her. "No, don't stop" Melinda groaned. Jim kissed her. "Allow me" she took his two fingers that were in her wet pussy and licked her juices off his fingers. Jim put them in his mouth after and licked whatever was left from her juices off his fingers.

Melinda put her arms around his neck and kissed him "Lets finish this now" she said in anticipation. Melinda spread her legs for her professor. Jim put his hands on her waist and leveled his huge cock to Melinda's wet pussy and thrusted into her. "Ohh" Melinda moaned. Melinda jumped into his arms and put her legs around him. The warm water ran down their bodies. Jim could feel her tightness surrounding his cock. Melinda felt Jim's big cock thrusting in and out of her. Professor Jim and Melinda bothe engaged in a hot steamy french kiss with their tongues going all over the place. Jim reached down and shut off the water and climbed out of the shower with Melinda's leg's around him as he was still in her pussy. They were both still wildly making out.

Jim made the way over to their bedroom and to their bed. Jim fell backwards on the bed so Melinda was on top of him. "OH MY GOD" Melinda moaned when she thrusted on Jim harder than ever. Melinda had her hands going all over her professor`s body. Jim watched Melinda lustfully as she rode on his cock. He guided her with his hands on her hips. Professor Jim watched as Melinda bounced on him as her boobs bounced up and down with every thrust and grind they made.

Melinda rested her hands on Jim's chest as she continued to ride him, she started doing a faster pace on Jim. Professor Jim moaned "Oh god Mel..." Jim moaned in pleasure. All the sudden a weird noise was heard in the room. A hissing noise. Melinda continued to ride Jim. Jim could soon feel water going down the bed. Professor Jim knew exactly what happened. "We'll worry about that later. Right now I got my mind on one thing and one thing only" Jim took her into his arms and carried her out of the room as they made out uncontrollably as he was still in her. Things were being knocked down and knocked over as they made their way through the house. But than suddenly he thought of the perfect place. He quickly got into the kitchen "ow" he groaned when he stubbed his toe on the chair by the table. Melinda giggled. It didnt slow him down one bit. Jim put Melinda on the kitchen counter as they made out. The kitchen counter was in the middle of the kitchen so they had plenty of room. Jim started thrusting into Melinda. He started kissing Melinda "God Mel, babe. I love you so much" Jim moaned into the kiss. "Oh god yes" Melinda moaned as Jim was hitting the right spot for her. "Oh god baby. I love you too" she moaned. Melinda put her hands on Jim's ass cheeks as she guided him into her. Professor Jim had one of his hands on Melinda's waist as they other was holding him up on the kitchen counter. Melinda caressed Jim's ass cheeks as he thrusted into her. "Oh god JIM" Melinda moaned and wrapped her legs around Jim "Don't stop baby. Please don't stop" she moaned as she felt her orgasm starting to take it's course. "It's ok babe, cum for me" Jim started to rub her clit. "OH GOD YES" Melinda screamed in pleasure as her orgasm coursed through her body. Jim let out a moan as he felt her cum erupting over his huge cock. Jim leaned down and kissed her "That was good babe" Jim deepened the kiss with his tongue as he made slow thrusts in her. Jim laid down behind her and ran his fingers down her body as he continued to make slow thrusts into her. Melinda turned her head and kissed him. They both shared a passionate kiss. "I love you so much" Jim said passionately, his voice was full of love. Melinda kissed him "I never get tired of hearing that" she kissed him again "I love you too" she said. Melinda could feel a small orgasm starting to course through her body by Jim's slow thrusts. "Oh god" Melinda ran her fingers through her hair sexily. Jim began kissing and sucking her weak spot. Melinda's breathing started to get heavier. Jim began to thrust his cock into her harder, he could feel her walls just closing on his cock. "Come on babe, cum for Professor Jim one more time" Jim said, he started to rub her clit roughly. "PROFESSOR JIMMMM" Melinda moaned loudly in pleasure as another orgasm coursed through her body. Jim could feel her cum just splashing all over his cock inside of her. They both laid there on the kitchen counter for a minute. Jim pulled out of her and got off the counter and took Melinda into his arms "Your not done yet are you" she asked.

Jim kissed her as he carried her over to the couch "Far from done babe" he said as he sat on the couch. Melinda was straddling him. Melinda giggled and kissed him. They shared a passionate kiss. Jim thrusted upward and entered her. "Oh" Melinda moaned. "Babe your so tight" Jim moaned. Melinda smirked and kissed him. "You just relax" she said seductively. Melinda began to bounce up and down on his cock. Melinda bit her lips and licked them. Jim rubbed the pebbles on her breast. He enjoyed the view as Melinda rode him. Melinda started thrusting down on his cock really fast. Jim could feel the knot in his stomach tightning with each thrust she made. "Oh god Mel" Jim moaned. Melinda started rubbing her clit as she bounced up and down on Jim. Jim could feel Melinda's walls just closing in on his member. "Mel...Mel...Melin...MEL" Jim couldn't find the strength to say her name as he was holding it all in. Both of their breathing started to get heavier. Jim grabbed onto Melinda's hips and started thrusting deeper into her. Melinda could feel the most powerful orgasm getting ready to take over her body "DON'T STOP. FUCK ME PROFESSOR JIM" she screamed in pleasure. Professor Jim hit the right spot for both of them "OH FUCK" Jim moaned loudly as he exploded inside of her. Melinda's juice was just splashing over his cock. Melinda collapsed and rested her head on his shoulder. Jim put his arms around her and kissed her neck. They were both trying to catch their breath. Melinda moved her head off Jim's shoulder and looked at him with a smile on her face. "That was amazing, Melinda" Jim moaned. Melinda kissed him "Yeah it was" she said. They both shared a long hot passionate kiss "Well we might as well just lay here since we broke my bed" Jim snickered. Melinda laughed "Yeah sorry about that" she said. "Don't be. It was bound to happen sometime" Jim said. Jim laid down on the sofa first than Melinda got over him and laid on his side. Jim put his arm around her "You exhaust me" Melinda said and snickered. "Same here" Jim said. Jim kissed her on the head as they both laid there in silence and drifted off to sleep.

Later that night, Jim & Melinda both sat in his car in the College Campus parking lot kissing. Melinda pulled away "How am I suppose to make it through your class without even kissing you and pretending we're not a couple. I can't even last an hour without doing that" Melinda sighed. Jim kissed her "I know but thank god this semester is almost over with" Jim said. They both shared a hot kiss. "You know your lucky class starts in 10 minutes" Jim said. Melinda blushed "Why is that" she asked. "Because if it wasn't lets just say I would lose control in here with you" Jim said. Melinda laughed and kissed him "You'll do it anywhere won't you" Melinda asked. "As long as it's a excluded place than yeah" Jim said. Melinda laughed. Jim kissed her again "Just showing you how crazy in love I am with you" he said. Melinda loved how Jim was so honest with her and wasn't afraid to reveal his feelings to her. Melinda kissed him "So who's going in first" Jim asked. "You are" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim kissed her and grabbed his bag. Melinda watched as Jim left the car and went into the college building.

Melinda walked in Jim's class a few minutes later after the class had already started. "Ms. Gordon, your late. I want to talk to you after class about this lateness. It's unacceptable" Jim said in a stern voice. "Ok. Sorry won't happen again" Melinda said in a girlish voice and sat in her seat.

Melinda walked in Professor Jim's office and shut the door. Jim was sitting at his desk. "Ms. Gordon, you know I do not tolerate tardiness" Professor Jim said. Jim walked over to Melinda "Sorry I was a little pre-occupied" she said. "You know when your tardy, you gotta be punished" Jim said. "What's my punishment" Melinda asked shyly. "One hot swimming session with me tonight, no clothes. Skinny dipping" Jim smirked. They both laughed. Jim & Melinda both kissed "Well that was a interesting lecture but seriously did you have to spring a pop quiz on us" Melinda asked. Jim kissed her "Do you remember what I told all of the students on the first day of class" Jim asked her. Melinda looked confused "Uh...no. I sort of wasn't paying attention. My attention was on something else" she said. Jim knew exactly what she was talking about. He blushed "Expect the unexpected" Jim said. Melinda put her arms around Jim's neck "Oh ok. I'll try remember that" she said. Jim put his hands on her hips and pulled her in for a kiss "I love you, you know that right" Jim said. Melinda nodded and kissed him back "I love you too" she said. They both kissed again. Jim put his arms around her as they kissed. A light knock was heard on Professor Jim's office door but Jim and Melinda were both distracted as they kissed. The door opened "Professor Clan..." The student started to say but stopped when she seen Professor Jim and Melinda making out. Jim & Melinda both pulled away as soon as they heard the student. "Oh sorry" the student closed the door and left. "I'll be right back" Professor Jim said. Melinda nodded, she knew exactly what Jim was going to do. Melinda sat down on the couch Professor Jim had in his office as Jim left to go talk to his student. Melinda knew deep down she and Jim were busted and Jim would probably lose his job if that girl went and reported him. Melinda sat there fidgeting with her sleeve of her sweater. Jim came back in a minute later. Melinda stood up "Did you talk to her" she asked in a worried voice. "I couldn't find her, she was long gone" Jim said. Jim wasn't worried one bit about the student. Jim walked over to Melinda and put his arms around her "Don't worry. I don't think she will say anything" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Ok". Jim kissed her "Come on lets go home" he kissed her again than took her bag with her books in it and grabbed his bag. "Come on don't worry babe. Everything will be fine" Jim took her hand as they left the building.

The sun streamed into the cracks of the blinds. Jim & Melinda were both sound asleep. Melinda had her head resting on Jim's chest as he had his arm around her. Jim's cell phone stated ringing. Jim stirred and grabbed his phone off the nightstand "Hello" he asked as he quickly answered his cell phone. "Professor Clancy, this is Dean Richards. I would like to see talk to you in person. Is it possible if you can swing by my office" she asked over the phone. "Yeah sure. I can be there in twenty minutes" Jim said. He had no clue what the dean wanted to talk to him about. He completely forgot what happened last night. "Ok that's great. See you than" the dean hung up. Jim put his cell phone back on the nightstand. He stared at the beautiful girl who was asleep on his chest. Jim kissed Melinda on her head and slowly slid her off his body so he could get up out of bed and get dressed. Professor Jim slipped into his boxers since he and Melinda were naked since last night. He gently kissed Melinda on the lips and covered her up and went to get dressed. Jim came back in the room a few minutes later and left Melinda a note on the nightstand saying where he was going and that he would be back soon.

Melinda woke up an hour later. She moved over to Jim's side of the bed putting her arm over him only to discover he wasn't there. Melinda looked around the room "Jim" she said loudly. Melinda than seen the note he left for her on the nightstand. Melinda didn't really have a good feeling about this now. She reached over on the nightstand for her cell phone and called Jim. "Hello" Jim picked up after the first ring. "Hey baby. Is everything ok. What did the dean want" Melinda asked hecticly. "Well that girl told the dean this morning about last night and the dean asked me if it was true and I said yes. I told her I'm in love with you and than she suspended me and gave me an ultimatum. Call this off or lose my job" Jim said. Melinda's heart sunk "Oh" she said. That was all she could say. "I'm not calling this off, Mel. I love you. Your more important to me than any job" Jim said. "When are you gonna be home" she asked. "Maybe in 15 minutes. Traffic is hell on the freeway" Jim said. "Ok I'll see you than" she said. "Ok I'll see you soon" he said. They both hung up.

Jim got home 20 minutes later. "Hey babe I'm home" he said as he walked in there bedroom. Melinda was throwing clothes into the suitcase that was laid out on the bed "What are you doing" Jim asked. "I'm calling this off. I'm not letting you give your job up for me" Melinda puit some clothes in her suitcase that came from the dresser. Jim took them out and put them back in the dresser drawer "Stop" Jim walked over to her and hugged her. Melinda pulled away "I'm not letting you do this. You are not giving your job up for me. I can't let you do that. I'm not worth it" Melinda said. "STOP" Jim kissed her and gently pushed her against the wall "You are to worth it. I'm nothing without you. Come on please don't leave me over something stupid like this because if you do than I have no reason to live" Jim said. Tears welled up in Melinda's eyes. Jim wiped her tears away and kissed her passionately on the lips. He was hoping Melinda wouldn't pull away. He was relieved when she didn't and started kissing him passionately back.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

Don't think Melinda is gonna let this go right away. The drama is just starting.


	5. Chapter 5

**JIMEL: The Professor & The Student: Part 5**

Melinda came out of her and Jim's bedroom fixing her clothes. Jim was sitting on the couch in just his boxers and was on twitter on his cell phone. Melinda sat on the couch and snuggled under his arm. She sighed "I really don't wanna go to class. A new professor and everything" Melinda said watching Jim on his phone. Jim put his phone down "Mel, you can't just skip class because i'm not there. You'll be fine and if the new professor gives you a hard time I'm a text message away" Jim said. "Ok fine ex professor" Melinda rested her against Jim's chest and started to play with his chest hair with her finger. Jim laughed "Ex professor" he asked. "Well your not a professor anymore" Melinda said. "So I'm not yours anymore either" Jim asked. "Oh no you'll always be my professor" Melinda said. Jim kissed her head. They both sat there in silence for the next few minutes. "You know I was thinking we should go bed shopping tomorrow. I mean we been a week without a bed" Jim said. Melinda looked up at Jim "And what a fun week this has been" she snickered. "Yeah your gonna have to show me what other tricks you learned from that magazine" Jim joked. "Ok I will" Melinda said serious tone. "Mel, I was just joking" he said. "I know but there are some tricks you will love" Melinda said. "Ok if you insist" Jim chuckled. Melinda kissed Jim passionately on the lips. Jim kissed her back. "Ok I'm gonna go get dressed and than we'll go" Jim said. Melinda nodded. Jim got up and went to get dressed.

Melinda sat in class chatting with one of the girls who was sitting next to her. "It's stupid we are stuck with a new professor. Professor Clancy was awesome" the girl said. "Yeah he was. I wonder why he was suspended" Melinda asked. She knew the reason why but she was hoping no one else knew why he was suspended. The girl behind them spoke up "I heard it was because he was sleeping with one of his students" the girl said. Melinda's eyes widen "Oh wow" she said in a surprised voice. "Well whoever this girl is, she is pretty lucky" the girl said and sat back down in her seat. Melinda smirked and pulled her books out of her bag. Two guys walked in the door "Class this is your new professor for the rest of the semester. Professor Eli James" the college advisor said to the students. "We don't want him. We want Professor Clancy back" one of the girls said in the class. "Yeah" another girl said. The advisor shook his head and left the room, leaving Eli in the front of the class. "Ok well, I see Professor Clancy left off on Chapter 19, so that's where i'll pick up" Eli got his book out and started writing instructions on the board. Melinda sighed in boredom and just sat there. "Ok now I want everyone to get into a group of 2 or 3 people" Eli said. "Is he for real" the girl asked sitting next to Melinda. Melinda sighed. She couldn't wait for class to be over. Students started to get into groups of 2 and 3.

Almost 2 hours later, Eli dismissed class. "Ms. Gordon, I would like to talk to you for a minute" Eli said. Melinda was gathering her stuff and putting her things in her bag. Melinda got out of her seat "What about" she asked. Eli walked up to her and smirked "I can see what Professor Clancy sees in you now" Eli said. Melinda sighed and walked past him. Eli went after her and shut the door before she could leave "I would like to leave" Melinda said. You could tell in her voice she was getting scared. "I just wanna talk" Eli said and started running his fingers down her arm. Melinda moved away. "I don't sleep with little boys, if you know what I mean" Melinda said rudely and walked past Eli and left the room. Eli walked out of the room "You know where to find me when Professor Clancy dumps you" Eli said. Melinda rolled her eyes in disgust as she left the building and hurried out to Jim's car. Melinda got in the car and took a deep breathe "Lets go" she said. Jim could tell something was botheirng her "What's wrong" Jim asked. "The new professor made a pass at me" Melinda said. Jim's face turned mad "He what" Jim said in a mad voice. "He told me he wanted to talk to me and he tried to make moves on me and he said to come back when you are done with me" Melinda said, her voice was somewhat shaky. "Stay here. I'll be right back" Jim got out of the car. Melinda went after her "No, don't. Your already in enough trouble because of me" she said. "I'm sorry but I am not letting this jackass talk like that to you and he isn't gonna get away with that" Jim went into the building. Melinda followed him. "Stay out here, you don't need to see this" Jim told Melinda. Melinda nodded "Ok" she said. Jim went inside the room. Eli was packing his books in his bag. "Can I help you" Eli asked Jim. "Obviously you don't know who I am" Jim said. Jim swung his fist at Eli and punch him hard in the jaw. "Jesus christ man what the hell was that for" Eli asked and rubbed his face. Jim immediately pushed Eli into the wall and punched him again "That is for talking to my girlfriend like that and this" Jim punched Eli across in the nose. Blood started coming out. "is for trying to make a pass at her" Jim said. "Ok man I'm sorry" Eli groaned. Jim kneed Eli in the perfect place: his balls. Eli groaned and fell to the floor "And this is for telling her to come to you when I'm done with her" Jim chuckled and left the room leaving Eli there in pain. "Come on babe lets go" Jim took her hand. They both left the building.

At home, Melinda sat on the couch. Jim came in the family room holding a hot cup of tea for Melinda and sat next to her. "You ok" Jim asked as he handed her the tea. "Yeah just a little shook up" she said. Melinda took a sip of her tea and put it on the coffee table. Jim put his arms around her "Mel, I want you to drop that class. I don't trust this guy and I don't want you by him" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. Melinda knew she couldn't trust this guy now after what he tried. Melinda reached for tea on the coffee table and took another sip. "Do you want anything to eat. We can order take out" Jim said. Melinda shook her head "No I just wanna lay here in your arms" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Ok". They both got up. Jim pushed the coffee table out of the way and pulled the bed up from the couch and set it up. Jim laid down and Melinda laid down after him and snuggled into his arms. She put her arm around him. They just laid there and stared into each other's eyes until they both fell asleep.

Melinda woke up the next morning. She and Jim were in the same position they were when they fell asleep. Melinda looked up at Jim and seen he was awake. "Hi" she mumbled. Jim kissed her on the cheek "Morning. How did you sleep" he asked. Melinda smiled "Good. Felt very safe" Melinda said. "Good. That's how I want you to feel" Jim said. Melinda reached up and kissed him. Jim kissed her back. "Why don't I whip us up some breakfast than we'll go do some bed shopping" Jim said. Melinda smirked "You got it" she said. Jim kissed her and got out of bed.

Jim and Melinda both walked through the bed store. "There alot of beds here" Melinda said. Jim chuckled. "Yeah they're are" Professor Jim said. Jim put his arm around her as they walked around "What about this one" Melinda asked. She pointed to a king size bed with a headboard. "Not bad. Why dont you lay on it and see if its comfortable" Jim said. Melinda nodded and walked over to the bed and laid down. "Oh. I dont know. It's missing something" Melinda said. "What" Jim asked. "Come here" Melinda said. Jim came over and sat on the bed. Melinda pulled him down on her and kissed him. Jim got over her and positioned himself over her. Melinda put her legs around him as they shared a passionate kiss. They were both breathless after they pulled their lips away from one another. "Much more comfortable now" Melinda giggled. Jim smirked 'Yeah it definitely is now" Jim said and kissed her again. They began to make out again. Jim started to put his hand up her shirt. Melinda did the same and started rubbing his chest. She didnt know what it was but she just loved the feeling she got when she was touching his chest hair. Melinda rolled Jim over so she was on top of him. They both totally forgot they were in a bed store, all they could feel was their love for each other. "Excuse me" the guy cleared his throat. Melinda and Jim stopped making out. "Oh sorry" Melinda said. "Can we help you with anything" the guy asked. "We'll just take this one" Jim said. "Ok well just let me go draw up the paper work and i'll be right back" the guy said and walked away. Jim leaned in and kissed her "Jim are you sure about this bed" she asked. Jim nodded "Yes. It's actually really comfortable" Jim said. "Yeah it is" Melinda agreed with him. Melinda kissed him "God I love you so much" Melinda said. "I love you too" Jim kissed her "Why dont you go into the mall and shop. I'll wait here and fill out everything" Jim said. "No thats ok. I dont really have any money" Melinda said. Jim pulled his wallet out and handed her a credit card "No. I can't take that otherwise your mom would be right about me" Melinda handed the credit card back to him. "Babe, forget what my mom said. I want you to go and shop" Jim took her hand in his and gave her the card "Take it" Jim kissed her. "Ok if you insist" Melinda said in a unsure voice. She didn't want Jim at any point in their relationship to think she was just with him for his money. She really loved him and didn't care about his money. "Dont go to wild though" Jim smiled and playfully hit her on the ass. Melinda giggled "I'll get you for that later" she said as she walked away. "Look forward to it" Jim smirked. Melinda blew him a kiss as she walked into the mall. "Fiance" the woman asked. "What are you doing in a jewelry store" Melinda asked Jim curiously as she walked over to him. "Oh I was just seeing if they could put a new battery in my watch" Jim said. "Did they" Melinda asked. "Yep works just as new" Jim said. "So what did you buy" Jim asked because he seen a few bags in her hand. "Well I figured since it is nice outside today I would sit by the pool and get some sun so I got some lotion and I got you a surprise for later" Melinda said seductively. Jim's eyebrow lifted "What exactly" he asked. "Have to wait until later to find out" Melinda took Jim's hand "I'm ready to go home if you are" she changed the subject. Jim stared at the bag she was holding in her hand as they walked through the mall parking lot. "You can stop trying to guess, you won't figure it out" Melinda smirked. "Ok" Jim said. "So when will our bed be here" Melinda asked. "Not for a couple of days. It'll be delievered to our house on Monday" Jim said. "Oh ok" Melinda said and smiled. "What are you so happy about" Jim asked. "Nothing. I just love spending time with you and being with you" Melinda said. Jim smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I feel the same way" Jim said as he opened the car door for Melinda.

Melinda walked in the house and took her bags to their room and changed into her bathing suit. Jim walked in the room and smirked when he seen her changing. "Back down boy" Melinda laughed. Jim came over to her and kissed her "Don't worry I won't make any moves on you...yet" Jim said. Melinda blushed. "I'm gonna get this bed out of the room and put it outside for the garbage" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "Well after your down you can come and rub some lotion on my back, you don't want me to burn do you" Melinda said seductively. "No we wouldn't want that" Jim kissed her back. Melinda turned around "Tie me up" she said concerning her bathing suit. Jim looked at her and gulped. Just staring at Melinda's sexy body was making him want her. "Ok" Jim tied her suit together and moved his hands down her body. Melinda playfully pulled away. She knew exactly what he was doing. "Don't you have work to do" Melinda asked. "Well it can always wait until later" Jim said. "Yeah it could but it's already waited a week. Get to work" Melinda walked away and smacked him on ass. Jim leaned against the wall as he watched her leave "What a woman" he said to himself.

Jim pulled the rest of the bed outside 15 minutes later. "Well that's the rest of it" Jim sighed. Melinda was laying on the towel. Melinda held out her bottle of sun tan lotion "Now you can put this on me" Melinda said. Jim took the bottle. Melinda turned around onto her stomach and laid down. She untied the top part of her suit. "You can start with my back" Melinda said. Jim shook his head and smiled. He sat down on his knees and got over Melinda and squeezed some of the lotion on his hands and started rubbing it on her back. Melinda let out a soft moan as he was rubbing her back. Melinda was in heaven as Jim worked his hands on her back. She couldn't believe how perfect this guy was to her. Jim could tell she was loving it by all the little sounds she was making. Jim moved his hands down to the side of her body and started rubbing the sides of her boobs. Melinda smirked "I don't believe that is my back" she laughed. "Well I gotta make sure I get every inch of this perfect body" Jim said as he rubbed the same spots as he was before, his hands didn't move. "Ok you can get off" Melinda said. Jim sighed and got off her. Melinda untied her bottom part of her bathing suit. "Just get the back of my legs" she said. Jim smiled and applied the lotion on her legs. He worked his way up to her butt and started working his way down to the side of her legs. Melinda jerked a little as Jim's fingers brushed across her pussy. Jim was really turned on by just staring down at Mel and rubbing her body. Jim let out a slight groan as he felt the hardness in his pants. Melinda let out a soft moan as he bushed his fingers across her pussy again. She knew exactly what he was trying to do "Ok thanks. I got the rest now" Melinda said. Jim groaned and got off her. Melinda turned over and took the lotion and started rubbing it on the front of her body seductively. She even removed her top from her. Jim just stood there and watched her. Melinda could tell Jim was really turned on by the huge bulge in his pants. Melinda smirked and stood up "I'm gonna go for a swim" Melinda removed her bathing suit. Jim nodded and bit his bottom lip as he stared at her naked body. He really wanted her now.

Melinda walked over to Jim and kissed him and than dived in the pool. Jim just stood there as he watched his naked girlfriend swim in the pool in the nude. Melinda swam over to the deck where Jim was standing. "Why don't you join me. The water is great" Melinda said and winked at him. Jim nodded "Just let me go changed into my suit" Jim said stupidly. Melinda grabbed his leg before he could walk away "I don't think you'll be needing" Melinda reached up and pulled down his pants and boxers. Her eye's widened when she seen how hard and big he was. Jim smirked, he pulled off his shirt and jumped in the pool. Melinda swam over to Jim and put her arms around his neck. "You see what you did to me" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Yeah it's amazing that I have that much of an effect on you" Melinda said. "Yeah it is" Jim said. "Why don't I do something about this big thing than" Melinda took his cock in her hand and started slowly going up and down on him. Jim moaned "Mel, I won't last long if you do that" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "Neither will I. Watching those bulging muscles at work while you took that bed outside and the way you rubbed the lotion on my bag and the way you purposely brushed your finger against my pussy really turned me" Melinda said.

Jim kissed her and pushed her against the wall of the pool. Melinda kissed him back "Are you sure about this. You know after last night I don't think..." Jim said. Melinda put her finger over Jim's lips and nodded "Yes, I'm sure. I want you so bad right now, Jim" Melinda rubbed her wet pussy against his hard cock and pushed it in to her pussy. Jim thrusted hard into her. "PROFESSOR JIMMMMMM" Melinda moaned loudly. "Oh fuck" Jim moaned and kissed her. Jim pulled almost all the way out of her and thrusted back into her hard. Melinda squeeled. Jim started kissing her again "Oh god Professor Jim this feels so good" Melinda said between the kissing. "Yes is does" Jim moaned. Jim moved away from the wall and swam over to the steps of the pool with his cock still in Melinda. He sat down on the step and Melinda took control and bounced on him with so much thrust. Jim had his hands on her hips tightly as she rode him "Oh babe you look so beautiful up there" Jim moaned. Melinda kissed him and twisted his nipples. "Oh god" Jim moaned, his body just shook in delight. "Baby I'm so enjoying you and riding you" Melinda moaned. Melinda wasn't lying to Jim when she said she wouldn't last long. Melinda could feel an orgasm starting to course through her body. She immediately started thrusting Jim's cock into her hard and faster. "OH MY GOD" Melinda moaned uncontrollably. The water in the pool was now rough due to Melinda's pouncing on Jim. Melinda's orgasm immediately took over her body. Her breathing got heavier and after a minute she let out a scream of pleasure "OH PROFESSOR JIM" Melinda moaned. Jim felt her orgasm just splashing all over his cock. "Oh god Mel" Jim moaned softly as he put his arms around her and kissed her neck. Melinda stopped thrusting onto Jim's cock for a minute and just sat there with him still in her. Melinda slid his big cock out of her and got on her knees on the deck. Jim's eyes widen "Come on baby I need you so bad" Melinda moaned as she rubbed her pussy. Jim got out of the pool and got behind her and positioned his cock over right by her pussy. He thrusted into her hard with all his might. Melinda's flew into the back of her head. She was in ectasy at the pleasure Jim was bringing her. Jim pulled Melinda up to him. Melinda turned her head and kissed him "That feels so good Professor" Melinda moaned into the kiss as Jim was thrusting into her. "Yes it does" Jim moaned. Jim put his arms around Melinda and cupped both of her breasts into his hands and began to rub her nipple as they made out wildly and continued to move their body against each other's thrust. Jim could feel a knot in his stomach tightning with each thrust she made. "Mel" Jim moaned. Melinda kissed him "No not yet" Melinda moaned. They both could feel they were right at the edge. "Melinda" Jim started to moan eratically. Melinda put her hands on the ground to hold her up as Jim went back to holding her hips fiercly. Melinda could feel her orgasm starting to course through her body "Melinda, I can't..." Jim moaned. "Don't stop" Melinda said. Jim thrusted into Melinda deeper than he ever has and Melinda's orgasm came to full force "PROFESSOR JIM" she screamed and moaned at the same time. Jim exploded in her "Oh fuck" Jim moaned loudly. Melinda fell to the ground moaning in pleasure. Jim's body fell faint on top of her as they both were in ectasy. Jim kissed her on the cheek "I love you Melinda. I love you so much" Jim said breathlessly. Melinda reached over her and ran her hands through Jim's hair. "I love you too" she said. Jim rolled off her and laid down beside her. Melinda moved close to him and rested her head on his chest. They both laid there for a few minutes, just enjoying the closeness.

Melinda reached up and kissed Jim "You were amazing by the way" she said. Jim kissed her passionately back "You were too" he said. Melinda rested her head back on his chest. "What's that little box on the deck over their by your pants" Melinda said. Melinda got up and walked over. Jim looked over "Oh shit" he thought. She's not suppose to see that yet. "She's gonna run now when she opens that. It's way too early. It's only been 3 months" Jim thought. Jim quickly got up and went over to Melinda. "It's nothing" Jim said and went to take the box from Melinda. Melinda playfully moved away from him and opened the box. Melinda's eyes widen when she seen it was an engagment ring. Jim groaned "Great. Just great. She's gonna leave me now" he said in his mind. Melinda stared at the ring in amazement and she knew exactly what it meant but was she ready to make that kind of commitment to Jim...her professor.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey fans, Part 6 is finally here. I hope you all like it.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**The Professor & The Student: Part 6**

Melinda looked at Jim with a questioned look on her face "Is this what I think it is" Melinda asked in a surprised voice. She was in shock and never in a million years did she expect Jim, her professor to ask her to marry him. Jim nodded "Yeah" he said. Melinda shrugged her shoulders looking at the ring. She had no clue what to say. Jim took the small box out of her hand and got down on his knee "Look I know that it's early for this kind of commitment. Way early but I love you with all my heart. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a reason to wake up every morning. When I wake up in the morning the first thing I wanna see is your beautiful face in bed next to me. I have never felt this way about any other woman before" Jim took the ring out of the box and took her hand in his. Melinda was looking down at Jim trying not to cry. No guy before has ever expressed his love for her like that before. "This isn't exactly the way I had imagined this in my mind" Jim said. Melinda let out a chuckle and wiped her tear falling down her cheek with her other hand. "So, Melinda Gordon, Will you have the honor on being the professor's wife" Jim asked. Melinda chuckled and got on her knees and kissed him. Jim laughed and kissed her back. They both stared into each other's eyes "Yes" Melinda finally answered his question "I would love to be the professor's wife" she added. Jim kissed her and slid the ring on her finger. They both shared a heated but passionate kiss as Jim laid Melinda down on the deck as they made out.

As the afternoon passed, the newly engaged couple spent their afternoon swimming, making out and of course another round of hot sex. Melinda and Jim both walked into the house with a towel wrapped around their body. Melinda and Jim both sat on the couch. Jim put his arm over her "I think today is the first time I got a full body tan" Melinda joked because of the fact they were out in the sun all afternoon in the nude. "Who knows there might be many more to come" Jim said in a hopeful voice. Melinda kissed him "Yeah lets hope" she smiled seductively. Jim kissed her "So when do you want to get married? Do you want a big wedding or small wedding" Jim asked. Melinda smirked "Well maybe in a few months. And definitely not a big wedding. Just me and you" Melinda snuggled under his arm "and a few family and friends" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Ok, thats good" he said. "You know since we're engaged, we shouldn't have sex anymore until the night after the wedding" Melinda said, she was really just joking and wanted to see how Jim would react. "Ok fine. Your worth the wait" Jim said. "Huh" Melinda said "That was totally not the reaction I was expecting" she said. Jim smiled "I know, that's why I just played along but I did mean what I said, I would wait for you" Jim said. Melinda couldn't believe her ears. She really has found the perfect guy. Melinda kissed him "god I love you so much" Melinda said, her voice full of love. "I love you too" Jim kissed her back. "You know" Melinda started playing with Jim's towel which was tied around his waist and untied it but left it closed. "I could really go for another round" she said. "Oh really" Jim smirked. Melinda nodded and kissed him. "Well I think I can go for one more round" Jim said dirtily. Melinda laughed "Your so dirty" she chuckled. Jim untied her towel around her body and let it fall on the couch. Jim smirked. Melinda opened his towel and straddled Jim and started to kiss him. Their hands started going all over each other's bodies. The inner beast in both of them was coming alive as they started to kiss more wildly and hands started to roam over each others bodies. Melinda's cell phone started ringing. Melinda reached over to answer it. Jim stopped her "Babe ignore it. It can't be that important" Jim said desperately. "I wish I could but it could be my mom and dad" Melinda said as she reached over for her phone which was on the coffee table.

Melinda answered her phone "Hello" she said in an annoyed voice. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. "Hey babe" a guy said on the other line. "Shawn" Melinda said in a shocked voice. Shawn was Melinda's ex boyfriend. They dated throughout Melinda's first year of college. Shawn broke it off with Melinda when he transferred to another University. They tried the long distance relationship thing but it didn't work. "Who's Shawn" Jim mouthed to Melinda with a puzzled look on his face. Melinda got off Jim "What do you want, Shawn" Melinda asked. "I'm in town. I would love to see you. I miss you so much" Shawn said. "I'm involved with someone now, Shawn. I'm sorry" she said. Shawn sighed in frustration "Melinda, please just meet me for lunch. I'm sorry I broke it off with you. I never realized how much I loved you. Please give me another chance" Shawn pleaded. Jim could hear the whole conversation since Melinda's volume was up loud. "Shawn, look maybe we can meet for lunch just to catch up but I'm taken. I'm in love with a man who makes me happy in every possible way. What we had is over. I'm sorry" Melinda said. Melinda was really trying to drop the ball slowly on Shawn but he was making it harder for Melinda to say it. "Look please I'm begging you, give me another chance. I promise you I will give you a life you always dreamed of" he said. Melinda sighed "Shawn, how do I drop this slowly" Melinda took a deep breath "I'm engaged to be married" Melinda said. She didn't know how to break it to him gently. There was silence on the phone. Melinda knew she had hurt Shawn now. "Oh" he gulped. "Well uh I have to go. I'm sorry for bothering you. I wish you all the best, Mel" Shawn hung up. Melinda took the phone away from her ear and closed it. Jim looked at Melinda "Mind telling me who Shawn is" Jim asked in a jealous voice. Melinda chuckled and kissed him "You look so cute when you are jealous" Melinda kissed him again "He's nobody you need to worry about" Melinda assured him. Jim nodded "Ok" he didn't sound sure. "Jim, I meant everything I said. Your the only man for me" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Ok" he smiled. Melinda got up and went to their bedroom. Jim followed her "So I take we're not gonna pick up where we left off" Jim asked. "I was sort of hoping you could come with me to my dorm. I want to pick up a few things" Melinda said. "Yeah sure" Jim said. They both got dressed and left.

Jim & Melinda arrived at her dorm room twenty minutes after leaving Jim's house. Melinda unlocked the door and went in the room. Melinda shared her dorm with her roommate Andrea, who was in class at the moment. "So this is my girl's dorm room" Jim smirked and closed the door. "Yep. This is the box I used to live in" Melinda said. Jim laughed and sat on the bed. Melinda grabbed a bag from the closet that already had stuff in it and she went and grabbed a box from the shelf in the closet and put it on her desk. "So what's all this" Jim asked as he looked in the box. "Oh just some things that I didn't want to leave here" Melinda said. Jim rummaged through the box that had a bunch of pictures and momentos. Jim picked up a small box from the box. Jim's eyes widen when he reconized what he was holding in his hand. "My, my, my, Mel. You are a dirty girl" Jim smirked. "What" Melinda asked as she was going through her back to look for something. Melinda looked up and seen what he had in his hand. Melinda's face turned red when she seen it. Jim was holding a box in his hand called Vibrating Panties. Melinda grabbed it from Jim's hand. Jim laughed "Stop. It's not funny" she said. Her face was beat red. "I never even used it. One of my stupid girlfriend's got me it as birthday present for my 21st" Melinda said. Jim walked over to her, he was still chuckling. "Don't be embarassed babe" Jim took the box from her and opened it "See it's not even all there. Only the panties are here" he lied. He totally wanted her to put them on. "Really" Melinda asked. "Yep" Jim pulled the panties out and left the remote in the box. "Put em on" he smirked. "No" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Oh come on, Mel. I just wanna see what they look like on you" Jim said. Melinda sighed and caved in "Ok fine" Melinda went beneath her dress and pulled her panties off and grabbed the panties out of Jim's hand and put them on. She lifted up her dress "See they look the same as my others do" she said. Jim kissed her and hugged her "They look hot on you. Really" he said. Melinda blushed "Really" she asked. Jim pulled her close to him and stuck the remote in his pocket so she couldn't see him hide it from her. Melinda kissed him and pushed him on the bed. She got over him and started kissing him. After a few minutes of making out, Melinda started unbuttoning Jim's shirt when a knock was heard on the door. "Sorry, i'm not in the mood for visitors now" Melinda said loudly as Jim started to slide her dress strap off her shoulder. "Sweetie, it's mom and dad" the woman said. Melinda's face froze and Jim jumped up. Jim quickly buttoned his shirt up and connected his belt back up. Melinda sat up and fixed her dress. "What are they doing here" Jim asked. "I don't know. I didn't even know they were coming" Melinda whispered "Just a minute" she said. "Mel, how do we explain this" Jim asked. "We're adults we don't need to explain anything" Melinda said as she went to the door.

Melinda opened the door. Her parents both hugged her "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here" she asked in a surprised voice. "Well we haven't seen you since the holiday's so we thought we would take a drive up here to see you" her mom Beth said. "Who's this" her father Paul asked as he pointed to Jim. Melinda let them come in "Mom, Dad, this is my boyfri...fiance, Jim" Melinda showed them the engagement ring. "Fiance" Paul asked. "Yep" Melinda said. Both of her parents were shocked at what they were hearing. "Nice to meet you Mr. & Mrs. Gordon" Jim held out his hand. "Nice to meet you too" Beth shook his hand. Paul didn't, he was still in shock and was taking it hard. "Melinda, can I talk to you in private" Paul said in a bossy voice, he left the room and went into the hall "What is the problem dad" Melinda sighed as she came out into the hall. "How old is he" Paul asked. "Age is nothing but a number, dad and you know it" Melinda said. "HOW old is he" Paul asked again. "30" Melinda said. Paul laughed "He's 9 years older than you. Are you crazy" Paul said. "No I'm not. I'm madly in love with him, dad. I've never felt this way for a man before" Melinda said. "What's his occupation" Paul asked. "Uh...he was my professor" Melinda said. Paul chuckled again "He was your professor. And let me guess he got suspended and the college gave him an ultimatum" Paul said. "YES. and he chose me over his job. That is love. That proves he loves me. And if you can't accept that than maybe you should just leave. I'm marrying him dad with or without your blessings" Melinda went back into her dorm leaving Paul speechless.

Beth and Jim were chatting when Melinda came back in. Jim told Beth everything about him and Beth was happy for the couple. "Well welcome to the family than" Beth smiled and hugged him. Melinda was surprised at how fast her mom was at accepting this relationship. "Thank you" Jim chuckled and hugged her back. Melinda smiled. She was so happy her mom was accepting Jim in her life. Paul came back in a minute later and put his arm around his daughter "If your happy than I'm happy for you, pumpkin" Paul said. Melinda smiled and hugged her father "Thank you dad" she kissed him on the cheek. "Why don't we all go out to dinner. My treat. I would really like to get to know Jim before you walk down the aisle" Paul said. "Ok sure" Melinda looked at Jim. "Ok cool" Jim said. Everyone gathered up all of their things and left to go to dinner.

They all sat in Lentos on the outside terrace eating dinner. Dinner was going through smoothly and Paul was adjusting to Jim. He wasn't happy about it because it was so suddent and so fast but he didn't want to lose his daughter. "Well we have to get back on the road it's a long way back" Beth said. Paul put money on the table. Jim and Melinda both stood up "It was nice meeting you both" Jim held out his hand again. Paul shook his hand and Beth hugged him "I like him already, Sweetie" Beth said to Melinda and hugged her. Melinda hugged her mom "Next time promise me you will call instead of just showing up" Melinda said. "Ok we will" Paul said as he put money on the table. They all walked out to the parking lot of Lentos. Jim and Melinda both stood there as they watched Beth and Paul leave. "Thank god that went smoothly" Jim said in relief "I thought they hated me" he added. Melinda sighed in relief "Yeah thank god" she said. Jim took her hand and they began to walk to Jim's truck "What made your father accept me" Jim asked. "Well I told him. I will marry you with or without his blessings and told him to leave if he couldn't accept our relationship" Melinda said. Jim opened the passenger door for Melinda and let her get in.

Jim closed her door and got his keys out of his pants pocket. He totally forgot he had Melinda's remote for her vibrating panties in his pocket. He chuckled to himself and got in the car and started to drive off. "I just thank god it's finally over. This was an interesting evening" Melinda said. Jim smirked "Yeah it was" he said. "And it's about to get more interesting" he mumbled to himself. "What" Melinda asked. "Nothing. Just thinking" Jim said and smirked again. "Ok" Melinda smiled, she looked out the window watched the scenario and old buildings of New York as they were headed back home. Jim hit the button on the remote and kept it on low. "Oh" Melinda jumped and chuckled. Jim shut it off and looked at Melinda "You ok" he asked. "Yeah I just thought these stupid panties were on" she said. "Oh really" Jim said. "Yeah guess it's just my mind playing games with me" Melinda said. Jim turned it on again. Melinda felt the sensation again and this time it didn't go away. "OH god" Melinda let out a moan as she felt the tingling sensation. "You ok" Jim asked and smirked. Melinda seen the remote in Jim's hand by the steering wheel "You little liar, you have the remote" Melinda groaned. "Jim, shut it off please" she said. "Why? You seem to be enjoying it" Jim said. Jim cranked the vibration up to medium. Melinda whimpered "AH" she moaned. Jim took his eyes off the road for a second. "Jim, turn it...AHH" she moaned again. She felt like she was in sheer pleasure. Jim looked back on the road "Give me one good reason why I should turn it off" Jim said. "Bec...because. It's..making m-m-m-me want you" Melinda moaned. Jim turned the vibration up to high. "Oh my god" she moaned as she relaxed back in the passenger seat. Jim could tell an orgasm was getting ready to take over Melinda's body when she gripped the handle on the door. Jim turned it off and turned it on, teasing her. "Jim, stop. Keep it on" she pleaded. Jim chuckled, he loved having the control over his fiance's orgasm. Jim kept turning it off and on as he teased her. Finally, Jim hit another button on the remote that said Maximum Ectasy. "AHHH OH GOD" Melinda moaned loudly. She was really trying to control her moaning but she couldn't. Melinda's hand gripped Jim's arm as her other hand gripped the handle on the door again. Jim knew her orgasm was gonna rip through her body any minute "Don't you dare stop it" Melinda moaned. Jim didn't. Melinda flew back in her seat and let out a loud pleasuring moan. Jim smirked when he seen her having an orgasm. Melinda's orgasm ripped through her body making every cell in her body alert. "Oh god" Melinda moaned breathing heavily.

Jim smirked "Did you like that babe" he asked as he pulled into the drive way off the house and pulled his truck into the back yard. Melinda nodded "I need you so bad" Melinda literally threw herself on him and started kissing him. "That was amazing but I need you" she said as she kissed him. Melinda pulled her dress off and immediately just tore open Jim's shirt and started kissing him all over his chest. Melinda reached her hands down and unbuttoned his jeans "Slide them off please" she begged Jim. Jim lifted his body up and pulled them down his legs. Melinda took Jim's cock in her hand and started rubbing him. Jim let out a slight moan. Melinda could tell Jim was really turned on as he watched her have her orgasm just a minute ago. Melinda lifted her body slightly and took off her panties and positioned herself over Jim's big hard cock. Jim grabbed her hips and thrusted her down hard on him. "Oh god babe, your so tight and wet" Jim moaned. "Your so big baby" Melinda groaned as she He could feel her tightness surrounding him. Melinda bit her lip and licked them once in a while as she put both her hands up to hold her hair sexily. Jim groped her breasts as he continued to massage the little pebbles that had formed there. Melinda shut her eyes as she enjoyed the pleasure her professor was bringing her. All she could feel was her Professor Jim Clancy's cock dancing inside her as she moved her hips around his erectness. Melinda opened her eyes and could see Jim's face lustfully watching her as her boobs bounced up and down with every grind and thrust they make. Jim adjusted his car seat back so he was practically laying down. He reached in to kiss her on the lips lovingly and whispering to her ear, "I love you, Mel. Always will" he said. Melinda kissed him back as she grinded against his thrusts "I love too, Jim. she trailed off as she breathed heavily and continued to feel his cock inside her as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Jim grabbed onto her hips tightly. He thrusted into her hard and more deeply into her, feeling her walls starting to contract every moment he decided to give it more thrusts. He felt cum loading up his cock too. "Mel, I'm gonna...oh god" Jim moaned as he still held her hips and guiding her. Melinda smirked "Me too, Professor Jim" she said as her one hand massages her clit. Melinda pushed her body against the steering wheel of the truck as she started thrusting onto Jim's cocker harder and faster "YES. RIGHT THERE. FUCK ME, JIM" she could feel her orgasm starting to take over her body. Jim pushed with all his might hitting the right spot for both of them to explode right there that pushed Melinda's back into the steering wheel even more making the truck horn blow. "OHHHHHH! I'M CUMMMMMING PROFESSORRR JIIIMMMM!" Melinda shouted in pleasure as she felt Jim exploding inside of her. "OH FUCK" Jim moaned as he felt Melinda's cum splashing all over his cock inside of her. Melinda collapsed on Jim and rested her head on his shoulder. Jim wrapped both of his arms around her. Jim breathed in the scent of her hair as both of them stiffened as they felt their members releasing juices they loaded up. Melinda was shaking as Jim's cock was still inside her getting softer by the minute. Melinda looked at Jim and kissed him "I love you" she said breathlessly. Jim smiled and kissed her back "I love you too" he said breathing heavily. They both laid there as they were relaxed. Jim let out a slight moan as Melinda pulled Jim out of her and finally got off Jim. Melinda threw her dress on over her. "Come on let's take this in the house" she said. Jim pulled his pants up and got out of the car, he didn't even bother fixing his shirt since Melinda ripped it open. They both went into the house.

They both collapsed in each other's arms on the couch. Melinda looked up at Jim a minute later who had her head rested on his chest. "Jim, how do you feel about children" Melinda asked just out of curiosity because of all the love making they were doing. "I'm all for children" Jim said. Melinda smiled and kissed him "Why? Do you wanna make a baby" Jim asked curiously. "No not now but I was just asking in case it unexpectedly happens" she said. Jim nodded "Ok" he said. He could understand why she asked him that. Melinda rested her head back on his chest "Plus I don't want any kids just yet because life changes once that happens and I just wanna spend as much time as I can alone with just you but you know if it happens I won't be mad" Melinda said. Jim smiled, he loved how Melinda talked about him. How she always wanted to spend time with him. "Me either. I just wanna be with you right now" Jim said. Jim kissed her on the head. Melinda looked up at Jim "Well I'm here now" Melinda said. Jim smiled and kissed her. They both were relieved that if Melinda became pregnant they would accept it. They both started kissing passionately as it was starting to get dark outside and the sun was starting to go down.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**5 Comments Unlock Part 7! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**EXCLIPT MATERIAL: Warning! This part is VERY DIRTY AND SEXUAL! But you can expect that from me. lol! **

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**JIMEL: The Professor & The Student: Part 7**

Melinda sat on the couch waiting for Jim to come home. He had a job interview at a High School in the city. Melinda was on the phone with her roommate Andrea from college. "Tell me all about your Professor" Andrea said and laughed. "You make it sound so dirty, And" Melinda said. "Mel, you don't call him Jim when you are around people, you call him your professor" Andrea sighed "Why can't I get a professor" she said. Melinda laughed "Hey, I had to play to get his attention and I don't regret it one bit" Melinda laughed. "So tell me what's he...you know" Andrea asked. "Know what" Melinda asked. "What's he like in the sack" Andrea said. Melinda laughed "That is confidential and private" she said. Andrea laughed "Oh come on Melinda" Andrea said. Melinda rolled her eyes "Lets just say Jim loves to please his girl before he pleases himself" Melinda started to get carried away once she started talking about Jim "And his delivery, oh my god" Melinda said in a dreamy voice. Andrea burst out laughing "But I love him from who he is. He's so caring and I feel protected when I'm with him" Melinda said. Andrea's laughing died down "He's great, Andrea. He really is" Melinda said. "I'm so happy for you, Mel. I really am. Just promise me one thing" Andrea said. "Ok. What" Melinda asked. "That I'm your matron of honor" Andrea said. "You got a deal" Melinda said. "Ok great. Look I gotta go. Lots of homework" Andrea sighed. "Ok call me later" Melinda said. "Ok bye" Andrea said. The phone disconnected. Melinda put her cell phone on the table. She grabbed her book off the coffee table and opened it to her page she was reading.

Jim walked in the house about ten minutes later from his job interview. "Hey sweetie" Melinda got up and kissed him. Jim put his arms around her and kissed her back "So how was is it" she asked. "I got the job on the spot but..." Jim kissed her again. Melinda pulled away "But what" she asked in a concerned voice. "It's not in a very good neighborhood" Jim said. "Oh. How bad can it be" Melinda asked. "Wanna take a ride down there with me" Jim asked. "Yeah sure" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Ok well did our new bed come today" Jim asked. Melinda smirked "Why? Does someone wanna try it now" Melinda asked. Jim smiled "Well only if you do" Jim said. Melinda kissed him and took his hand. She led him back to their bedroom. "Why don't you go get comfy. I'll be right back" Melinda said seductively. She left the room. Jim quickly stripped out of his clothes and got in bed and covered up with just the sheet. It was visible that he was hard. "Close your eyes" Melinda said seductively. Jim closed his eyes in anticipation.

Melinda walked in the room wearing a red sheer lace babydoll that she bought at the mall from Victoria's Secret and had on red high heels that she already owned. Melinda had a bag in her hand that she put on the bed. She straddled Jim. "Wow someone is really excited" Melinda could feel his huge boner between her legs. "Yeah very" Jim moaned as her rubbed his cock between her legs. He started to move his hands up and down her body as his eyes were still closed. "No, no" she moved his hands off her body and reached in the bag and pulled out handcuffs. Melinda cuffed his hands together and put them around the head board so he was fully locked in and could not move his arms. "Nice, Jim likes" Jim said dirtily. Melinda chuckled and kissed him. She started moving her tongue around his lips. Jim opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. "Can I open my eyes yet" Jim asked as they kissed wildly. "Well...ok" Melinda said after she thought about it. Jim opened his eyes "WHOA" he looked at her. "I figured you would say that" Melinda smirked. Melinda reached in the bag and bought out a bottle of whip cream. "Mel, your a naughty girl" Jim smirked. Melinda giggled shook the bottle up sprayed cool whip on Jim's body from his navel all the way up to his chest. Melinda got off Jim and threw the sheet that was covering the lower region of his body up off the bed. Melinda got between his legs. Melinda gasped when she seen how big his cock was. "Wow, someone is excited" she smirked. She reached out and took his hard huge cock in her hands and started to stroke him "Oh babe" Jim moaned as he felt Melinda run her fingers from the base to the tip. "Oh god, Melinda" Jim thrusted into her hand. Melinda smirked and stopped "What are you..." Jim asked. He really wanted her to continue. "You want more" Melinda asked as she put her hand back on his cock. "Yes" he groaned. Melinda had an evilish smile on her face, she crawled up to Jim and kissed him. Jim felt Melinda brush her pussy against his huge cock. Jim was trying to position himself in her. Melinda chuckled "Not yet" she moaned as she licked his ear down to his neck and to his collar bone as her hands brush the sides of his body. She started kissing his chest licking the whip cream off him. "Mmm" Melinda moaned. Melinda circled her tongues around his nipples and bit it tenderly. Jim jerked a little, it was really only turning him on more. Melinda kissed her way over to the other side of his chest and did the same. "Oh god, Mel" Jim groaned in pleasure. Melinda continued to kiss and lick her way down his body as she ate the whip cream she put on his body. When she reached his belly button she licked him drawing circles. Jim arched his back up to her as she teased him. She kissed his lower extremities as she was welcomed to Jim's huge nine inch cock. Melinda sat up on her knees and stared at Jim with a devilish smirk on her face. Jim groaned "Come on babe, don't torture me anymore. I need you" Jim said.

Melinda smirked "Really" she said seductively. Jim nodded "Yes" he groaned. Melinda picked up the bottle of whip cream "I'm far from done with you" Melinda said. Jim's cocked an eyebrow "What do you plan on doing now" he asked. Melinda put cool whip on his hard cock, making the cool whip cover his whole pole. Jim shivered in delight "Oh god, Mel. I'm not gonna last long if you do that" Jim moaned. Melinda licked her lips eagerly and went down on Jim. Jim groaned a bit when he felt Melinda kiss the tip of his cock and onto the sides of his shaft. Melinda groped his balls as she pushed his hard cock in her mouth. In and out Jim tried to gently thrust into her mouth. The way he wanted to touch her and run his fingers through her hair as she performed oral on him. "Mmm, that's it babe. Right there. Oh god that is so good" Jim moaned as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of every bit of hotness coming from Melinda's mouth. He could feel Melinda's tongue just circling his huge member as she sucked him. "Oh babe that is good" Jim moaned. Melinda ran her hands up Jim's stomach and chest as she pleased him. Jim knew he was close and he knew he was gonna cum. "Oh Mel. Don't stop" Jim moaned. Melinda knew he was close as she could feel the muscles tightning on his stomach. Melinda circled her tongue around his cock one last time and kissed the tip of his cock and stopped pleasing him. "Oh Mel, come on" Jim groaned. Melinda chucked and climbed over him and kissed him sexily "You didn't obviously think I was gonna let you just blow off steam, did you" Melinda smirked. Jim groaned "Plus you know what they say...Payback's A Bitch" she chuckled referring to when he had the control over her with the vibrating panties. Jim groaned "Ok I'm sorry ok. I'm sorry just admit you loved it" Jim said. Melinda tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders. Melinda started to untie her babydoll and threw it on the floor. Jim was in heaven as he stared at her perfect body. Jim gulped as Melinda moved her hand down to her pussy and rubbed herself. Melinda moaned "Jim, i'm so wet" she said. Jim tried to move his hands out of the cuffs. Melinda chuckled and climbed over Jim. She moved her hands up and down the sides of his body. Jim could feel the wetness by her pussy as it was right over his cock. "Oh god...Melin..." Jim trailed off. Melinda lifted herself up slightly and sunk down on his huge cock. Melinda groaned and lifted herself back up "Melinda, that is so..." Jim started to moan. Melinda thrusted hard back down on him "Oh god Mel" Jim moaned loudly. He could feel her tightness surrounding his huge member as Melinda blissfully bounced up and down on him. Melinda rested her hands on Jim's chest as she bounced up and down on him. Jim started thrusting from underneath "Oh jeez, Mel. I'm not gonna last very long" Jim groaned. Melinda smiled and licked her lips. Melinda could see Jim's face watching her lustfully as her boobs bounced up and down with every thrust and grind they made.

Melinda laid down on Jim as he started thrusting faster into her and kissed him "God I love you Melinda Gordon" Jim moaned. Melinda deepened the kiss using her tongue. Their tongues started engaging in a fight as Jim started to thrust into her faster. "I love you too Professor Jim Clancy" Melinda moaned. Melinda started breathing heavily as she could feel his cock hitting her walls inside of her. Melinda sat back on Jim and began to thrust harder on him. Melinda could feel her orgasm started to course through her body. Jim's muscle started to form in his stomach. "Oh god" Melinda moaned as she started to rub her swollen clit. Just watching her do that turned Jim on even more. "Oh god MEL" Jim moaned as he gripped onto the head board of the bed that he was handcuffed to. Melinda's breathing and panting became heavier. "Don't stop Mel, keep going" Jim moaned and closed his eyes. Melinda's orgasm ripped through her body "OH GOD PROFESSOR JIM" Melinda screamed in pleasure. Jim exploded in Melinda as soon as her orgasm started flowing all over his cock. "MELINDA" Jim moaned. Melinda made one more grind against Jim's final thrust and collapsed on him. She could still feel his explosion hitting the walls inside of her. Melinda kissed his chest and just laid there. "Oh Jim" Melinda panted as she begun to trace things over his chest hair. "That was amazing, Mel" Jim moaned. Melinda chuckled "Yeah it was" she said. Their heavy breathing started to subside. Melinda straddled Jim again and just stared at him "Want me to unlock you" she chuckled. "Got anymore of that whip cream left" Jim smirked. "Why" Melinda cocked her eyebrow. Jim chuckled "Unlock me and you'll find out" Jim said. "You can spank me later. We need to go check out this place before it gets dark out. I don't wanna go down there in the dark" Melinda said. "Ok good" Jim said. Melinda grabbed the key off the nightstand and unlocked Jim out of the handcuffs. Melinda put them on the table and rubbed his wrists "There not sore are they" Melinda asked. Jim nodded "No, they're fine" he said. Jim playfully pulled her down and kissed her. He rolled her over as they began to make out uncontrollably.

The sun shined down on the car as Jim drove into the neighborhood his new school he would be teaching at was located. Melinda took her sunglasses off, she had to be sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing and sure enough she was. Some buildings were abandon and had grafitti all over them. "Jim, are you serious about your school being in this neighborhood" Melinda asked in a serious voice. "Don't worry, the school is locked during the day and they can scanners to test people for any weapons" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Can't you find a job anywhere else. Maybe a job at that other place in the city. You can apply at Ridgemont Community College and it's closer to home" Melinda said. Jim pulled into the parking lot of the school and parked the car. "Fitzgerald High School" Melinda read the sign and looked at the building. There were bars on the windows. You could see cameras all around the school parking lot and it was visible that the school had metal dectectors. Melinda didn't want Jim taking the job at this school, she feared something would happen to him because she seen those movies on TV where the person gets a job at an inner city school and gets hurt in the process. And she did not want to lose him. He was the best thing in her life. Melinda looked at Jim with a worried look on her face "So what do you think" Jim asked. Melinda shook her head "I know you took this job but please tell them you got a better offer. Please. I beg you. Please" Melinda said to Jim. Jim could see the fear in her face for him. Jim didn't say anything. Melinda cupped Jim's face in her hand "Please, I don't want to lose you and that is what happens in the movies when people apply for jobs like this in the city. Please I'll do anything just please don't take this job" Melinda begged him. Jim kissed her "Ok I won't take the job" he hugged her. Melinda wrapped her arms around him tight. "Thank you" Melinda kissed him on the cheek. They both pulled away a minute later "Let's get out of here" Jim said. "That's a good idea" Melinda mumbled. Jim started the car back up and left. "Do you wanna go get dinner or something" Jim asked. "Why don't we go pick up some food and go down by the beach. It's nice out and we can watch the sunset" Melinda said. "That's a good idea" Jim said.

The stopped at the store after picking up the food. "You wanna stay here or come in with me" Jim asked. "I'll go in with you. I have to get something too" Melinda said. Jim got out of the truck and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Melinda who appeared to be going through her purse looking for something. "Everything ok" Jim asked as he held out his hand. "Uh yeah just thought I heard my phone ring" she said. Jim chucked "Babe it's right there in the cup holder" he pointed. "Oh" Melinda chuckled nervously. She threw her phone in her purse and got out of the truck. They both went into the store hand in hand "I'm gonna go use the restroom. I'll be right back" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim kissed her on the cheek. Melinda went to the pharamacy and grabbed a home pregnancy test. She was almost 4 days late for her period. She wasn't experiencing any pregnancy symptoms and this has happened to her before but she just wanted to be sure. Melinda was outside a few minutes later when Jim came out with a few bags "What did you buy" she asked and took a bag from him "Just the usual. Wine, a blanket and two glasses" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "Good" she said. Jim opened Melinda's door as soon as they got to the car and helped her in. "Jim, you don't have to treat me like a royal highness" Melinda said. "I know but I want to" Jim said and shut the door. Melinda reached over and kissed Jim when he got in on his side. They both shared a long hot passionate kiss before hitting the road to the beach.

Jim and Melinda arrived at the beach almost forty-five minutes later after leaving the school. They stopped at Amore's Italian Cusine and picked up food for them Jim went to the store and bought a bottle of wine and two glasses and also a blanket so they could lay on it at the beach. Jim laid out the blanket and fixed up their spot as Melinda was holding the food. Jim started to get their food ready as Melinda opened the bottle of wine and pouted them both a glass. She handed Jim his glass after he was done. Jim started to eat his food "You know I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk after were done" Jim said. Melinda smiled. "Yeah that's a great idea" she said. "Come here" Jim moved in close to her and kissed her. Melinda kissed him back. "I'm sorry about earlier it's just I don't want anything to happen to you. And if did start the job that is probably what would of happened" A tear fell down her face "I'm sorry I just love you so much and the thought of losing you scares me. Damn those lifetime movies" Melinda looked down. Jim let out a chuckle when she blamed the lifetime movies. He pulled her face up to his looked into her eyes "I love you and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" Jim said in a sweet soothing voice. Melinda smiled and kissed him "Good" she blushed. "I promise you I will a new job in a safer part of town" Jim said and kissed her back passionately. They both went back to eating their food quietly.

Melinda took a drink of her wine "So uh...have you talked to your mom since the last time we seen her" Melinda asked. "Yep. I broke the news to her last night that we were engaged" Jim said. Melinda gulped. She knew Jim's mom deep down didn't like her and she didn't support their relationship because of the 9 year age difference between them. Melinda and Jim both didn't care that they was a 9 year age difference, to them age was just a number. "So how did she take it" Melinda asked. Jim took a drink of his wine "She told me I was making a mistake" he said. Melinda looked down "Maybe you are" she mumbled. "Stop. Don't let her get to you. Ignore her, Mel" Jim said in a authoritive voice. Melinda looked up at Jim "Ok I'll try" she said. "Good well anyway I told her she better come around because if we ever have kids she's gonna be missing out on alot and after all it'll be her only grandchild" Jim said. Melinda had a confused look on her face "I thought you had a brother" she asked. "I did" Jim said. "He died a few years back. Drunk driver" Jim added. Melinda reached over and hugged Jim "I'm sorry. If I would of known I wouldn't have asked" she said. Jim put his arms around her "It's ok" he said.

As the evening passed the sun was setting on the water. "This is nice" Melinda snuggled under his arm as they both laid on the deserted and quiet beach. Jim kissed her on the cheek "Yeah it is" he said. Melinda turned her head and looked at Jim "Wanna do something risky" she asked. Jim cocked his eyebrow at her "And what is that" he asked. Melinda stood up and started to take off her clothes "Mel, are you crazy. That water is probably only 50 or 60 degrees, you'll freeze" he said. Melinda continued to take her clothes until she was dressed in nothing "Oh come on" Melinda took his hand and pulled him "Plus, I'll have you to keep me warm tonight" she added. Jim stared at her naked body. Melinda ran into the beach and swam away "This water is actually nice, hurry up" she yelled. Jim sighed and took off his clothes and ran into the beach after Melinda. Jim pulled her close and kissed her "Your such a liar. This water is cold" he groaned at the coldness of the water. Melinda chuckled she wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck and kissed him "Is it cold now" she asked. Jim shook his head and put his arms on her waist "No" he kissed her back. They both started to make out passionately.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**10 Reviews Unlocks Part 8 :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer!**

**WARNING: This chapter is in need of a tissue or towel alert. MAJOR SADNESS! **

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**JIMEL: The Professor & The Student: Part 8**

It was finally the weekend. Jim was sitting at home at the table reading the paper from earlier that day. Melinda was not home, she went back to her dorm to pick up some things she forgot. Jim was gonna let her borrow his truck but Melinda was finally bringing her car home from the university. The phone started ringing a few minutes later. Jim sighed "Who the hell could be calling me on the house phone" Jim grabbed the phone. All of Jim's friends and family called his cell phone, nobody ever called the house phone only business people called the house phone. Jim looked at the caller ID "Fitzgerald High School" he mumbled. Jim called and told the administration a few days ago that he was not taking the job. Jim picked it up "Hello" he said. "Hi. This is Ms. Glickman from Fitzgerald High School, Can I speak to Mr. Clancy" the woman asked. "This is. What can I do for you" Jim asked. Ms. Glickman cleared her throat "Mr. Clancy we know you declined to take our job offer but is there anyway we can talk you into teaching just for this upcoming week. We really need a teacher and it would only be for a week" Ms. Glickman said. Jim sighed "Yeah I guess I can do that. A week but that is it" Jim said. "Ok thank you so much. You can come to the office tomorrow morning and pick up your keys to the school and your room" Ms. Glickman said. "Ok. Nice talking to you" Jim said. "See you tomorrow. Bye" Ms. Glickman said and hung up. Jim hung up the phone and put it down on the table and sighed. Jim knew Melinda wouldn't be comfortable with him going down to that part of the neighborhood. Jim thought to himself it's only a week, Melinda will understand.

An hour later, Jim was laying on the couch flipping through the channels on TV. Jim had a pissed off look on his face as he passed the CBS channel. "UGH. I hate that channel now. Damn network cancelled my favorite show and kept the stupidest and low rated show" he mumbled to him. Jim vowed after his favorite show was cancelled that he would NEVER watch that network again. He shut off the TV and just laid there staring at the ceiling until he heard a huge gunshot noise. "What the fu..." Jim jumped up off the couch and looked out the window. Jim realized it was just a car back firing when he seen Melinda was getting out of her car and was walking to her trunk and getting out a box. Jim quickly opened the door and went outside "Nice car" he laughed and took the box from her". Melinda owned a 1989 Toyota. "Well I kind of have a thing for old cars like I have thing for old men" Melinda said in a smart ass voice, although she was only joking with Jim. "Oh that hurt. I am NOT old" Jim acted hurt. Melinda laughed and kissed him "I know your not old. I was only joking" she said. Jim kissed her back. "I know" Jim went in the house carrying her box in. "We need to have a talk" Jim said in a serious voice. Jim put the box on the table. Melinda looked at Jim "What's wrong" Melinda asked. "Do you remember when I turned down that job" he asked. "Yeah" Melinda responded. "Well the principal called me today and I have to teach for this week only because they can't find anyone" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Jim, are you serious" she scoffed. "Yes" Jim said. Melinda sighed and had a worried look on her face. It was just a feeling in the pit of her stomach now that something bad was going to happen. "Come here babe" Jim put his arms around her. Melinda did the same. "I'm going to be fine. And seriously you watch too much Lifetime" Jim chuckled. Melinda let out a soft chuckled "Ok" Melinda mumbled. "But we seriously have to do something about that wreck of a car of yours" Jim said. Melinda laughed "What's wrong with it" she looked up at him. "Well for one thing I thought someone got shot when you pulled in my driveway" Jim said. Melinda laughed. "And your car has an ugly color" Jim added. "Hey be nice" Melinda playfully hit him. "I'll fix up your car if you want me to" Jim said. "Really" she asked. "I'm your man" he smiled. "Ok but next weekend you can do it. Lets have some dinner I'm starving" Melinda said. "Ok good" Jim kissed her. "What do you want me to make" he asked. "Surprise me" she said. Jim went to the kitchen and started to make dinner while Melinda took the box of stuff she bought to their room.

As the night passed they ate dinner and rented a movie On Demand. Melinda laid in bed wide awake. She looked over at Jim was sleeping peacefully. She couldn't get over the thought that something bad was gonna happen. It was a feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. Melinda sighed and kissed Jim gently on the lips hoping not to wake him up. Melinda laid back down and watched Jim sleep. Melinda sighed "Can't sleep now" she mumbled. Melinda sat up in bed and looked at the alarm clock. The time displayed 12:43am. Melinda got out of bed grabbed the box she bought home earlier and carried it out of the room and into the family room.

Jim woke up an hour later after noticing Melinda was not in bed. Jim looked around the room and he didn't see Melinda. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. He could hear music coming from the family room. Jim walked in and saw Melinda sitting at the table doing something. The fireplace was lit up and the radio was on. "Babe, what are you doing" Jim mumbled and sat down behind her. "Oh" Melinda looked startled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said. "It's ok" Melinda went back to working on her pottery. "What are you doing" he asked in a confused voice. He had no clue what she was doing. "I couldn't sleep so I just thought I would make something" Melinda tried not to act worried. Jim could tell she was worried. "What are you making?" he asked. "Oh just a vase" she said. Jim watched her work on her pottery. "Show me how to do it" Jim said a few minutes later. Jim put his arms around her and put his hands with Melinda's on the pottery "You have to make sure it's smooth on the inside and outside" Melinda put some clay on his hands. Melinda guided his hands as they both made the vase. Jim watched Melinda in amazement "So what made you get into this" he asked. "My grandmother taught me how to do it and I just fell in love with it after that. I would go see her at the retirement home every weekend. I couldn't wait for the weekend to come" she said. "Why don't you visit her now" Jim asked. "She died when I was 14" Melinda confessed. "Mel, I'm sorry I didn't know" he said in a soothing voice. Melinda nodded "It's ok. I miss her but somehow doing this makes me feel close to her. I know it's weird" Melinda said. Jim shook his head "No it's not. It's not weird at all" Jim said. Melinda turned her head and kissed Jim "Thank you for being you" she said. Jim kissed her back and moved his hands to her body. Melinda was only wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. Melinda and Jim both laughed when the vase on the pottery wheel was crushed down. They both stared at each other and started kissing each other passionately. Jim started to put his hand up Melinda's shirt and pulled it off her. Melinda got off her chair and onto Jim's lap. Jim pulled away a minute after heavily making out. "You know I love you right" Jim said to Melinda. Melinda shook her head "Yeah I do" she said. She had no clue where Jim was taking this conversation. "And If anything were to happen to me, I want you to move on a find happiness" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Please don't talk like that. If you died on me, all I have to say is I won't be far behind" Melinda looked down. Jim couldn't believe what he just heard. Jim pulled her face up to his "Promise you won't do that. PROMISE ME" he said in an upset voice. Melinda got off his lap "I have no reason to live if your not here with me" she said. Jim got up and kissed her "Mel, you know I love you. And If anything were to happen to you wouldn't you want the same for me" he asked. Melinda looked at him with an annoyed look on her face "Another girl in your arms? Hell no" she said sarcastically. "You wouldn't want me to be happy or anything" Jim asked. Melinda laughed "Well maybe" she said. Jim kissed her "Come on let's go back to bed" he reached out for his hand. Melinda took it but didn't move "You have a bad feeling about tomorrow now don't you" she asked in a worried voice. "No I don't" Jim looked in her eyes "I just want you to know that if anything did" he said. Melinda kissed him "Promise me you'll never leave me" Melinda put her arms around his neck. Jim kissed her "I promise. I'm not going anywhere" he kissed her again. Jim pulled Melinda close to him. "Make love to me" Melinda mumbled into the hot passionate kiss. Jim took her in his arms and carried her over to the couch bridal style and laid her down gently. Melinda was just in her shorts since she had no bra on under her shirt Jim took off and Jim was only wearing boxers since that is what he always wore to bed. Jim got over Melinda as they made out heavily on the couch.

Jim kissed her from her neck down to her chest as Melinda ran her fingers through his long black hair. He circled his tongue around her nipples and lightly bit them. Melinda moaned. Jim started to kiss down her body. He lifted up her leg and started kissing hers legs from the toes and up. Jim kissed her centre then slowly started to push his tongue in her and pulled it out. He suddenly plunged his tongue in her with a force that made her moan loudly "Oh yeah baby" Melinda moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. "You taste so good" Jim said as he continued to perform oral on her. "Oh god...don...t ssssssstoppppppp" Melinda moaned. Jim brought her to her edge, Melinda moaned at the lost and slowly moved her fingers down to her. Jim moved her hand away and climbed up over her in the bed "You won't be needing to do that" Jim kissed her. Melinda kissed him back and pushed him off her with a force. Melinda straddled him and rubbed herself against him. Jim hissed and moaned. "Somebody is really excited" Melinda said as she felt how hard he was. Jim had his hands running up and down her body. Melinda kissed and put his arms over his head and tied his hands together with one of her shirts "Wow. Your frilly tonight" Jim moaned as he kissed her. Melinda started to kiss his neck again giving him another hickey on the other side of his neck. Jim moaned. Melinda lifted herself up slightly and let Jim enter her, Melinda went down on him fastly. Jim moaned loudly as did Melinda. Melinda started to ride him. "Oh god Jim" Melinda moaned and kissed him she circled her hips on him. Jim used his body strength and flipped Melinda over so he was on top over her. Melinda moaned as Jim pumped in & out of her slowly. "Faster baby faster" Melinda moaned. Jim kissed her. Melinda wrapped her legs around him and pushed him in her deeper "Oh god" Melinda's body shook in pleasure. Jim started to thrust in her faster. Melinda pushed her nails through his back with made Jim moan in pleasure. Jim untied his hands and rolled Melinda back on top of him. Jim felt a knot in his stomach getting tighter and tighter as she bounced on him. Melinda twisted his nipples lightly as he shivered in delight. Melinda kissed him with a force and using her tongue, Jim responded by doing the same. Melinda held her self up with her hands on Jim's chest. Melinda started to moan very loudly as she could feel her orgasm starting to run through her body. Jim held onto her hips tightly as she continued to ride him. The couch started to make a weird spring noise as Melinda continued to ride Jim "Melinda, oh god. I can't hold anymore" Jim moaned. "Not yet baby please" Melinda continued to do it. They both moaned as they soon could really feel her orgasm coursing through her body. Jim moaned loudly as he came hard in her. "OH GOD PROFESSOR JIM" Melinda screamed as she felt him explode in her. "OH MEL" Jim groaned loudly as he exploded in Mel and could feel her orgasm splashing all over his cock. Melinda circled her hips around him one last time and laid down on him and kissed him. Jim kissed her back and put his arms around her. "That was amazing." Melinda said breathlessly as her head rested on his chest. "Yea, thank you for this awesome night." He whispered as he stroked her back. "Come on babe, lets go to bed" he said a minute later. "Ok" Melinda nodded. She got off him and got up and started to pick up her clothes. "What are you doing" Jim asked as he got up "Putting my clothes back on" she said. Jim playfully picked her up "I don't think you'll be needing them" he said and ran with her in his arms to their bedroom. Melinda laughed.

The next morning, Jim parked in the school parking lot at 8:15am. A bunch of students were surrounded outside of the building of the school. Jim took a deep breath and got out of the car. Rap music was suddenly heard coming from a boom box that one of the kids was playing. A bunch of students stared at Jim was he walked for the door and hit the alarm for the office to let him in. "Great. Just what we need another fuckin white teacher" one african american student said. Jim looked at him "What the fuck you looking at" the student asked. Jim didn't say anything and shook his head. The door suddenly buzzed and Jim went in the building.

Melinda woke up that morning around 9am. She glanced over next to her and noticed Jim was gone. She suddenly realized it was his first day of work at the new school. She really couldn't wait for this week to be over with. Melinda sighed. She sat up and opened the drawer to the nightstand and pulled out a magazine that read Bridal Magazine. Jim and Melinda have already been discussing the wedding and agreed on a small intimate wedding. They were only gonna be inviting there close family and friends and they already agreed on what they food they wanted. All they had to do was book a date for the church and arrange the hall to the reception. Jim, on the other hand already was planning something for after the wedding. A huge smile appeared on Melinda's face when she seen the dress that she wanted. She laid back down in bed and put the magazine on the nightstand and just laid there thinking.

Jim stayed late after school and was gathering all his stuff up around 4pm after all the kids were gone. The principal walked in the classroom "So, Mr. Clancy how was your first day" Ms. Glickman asked. Jim sighed "Hard. Some of the students did not take me seriously today and one of the students tried to pick up an argument with me during 3rd period" Jim said. Ms. Glickman sighed "I know exactly who you are talking about too. He's not a bad kid just from a bad family" she said. There was silence between the two faculty members. "Well I will see you tomorrow than" Ms. Glickman said and walked out of the room. "Yeah. Tomorrow" Jim said in a discouraged voice. Jim grabbed his stuff off the desk. He realized how much he missed his job as a professor but he wouldn't give up what he has now with Melinda for anything. Jim walked down the hall of the school and out to the parking lot. A bunch of cars were seen coming down a side street. All the cars were blaring rap music. Jim sighed and rolled his eyes. He walked to his car and unlocked his car door but before he could even get in he heard something like a car backfire and a stinging pain in his back. Jim fell to the ground in pain. It was like his whole body went numb and he couldn't move or anything or even call for help. It was just than he realized he had been shot. A bunch of cars were heard speeding down the street. The last thing Jim could think about before he passed out was: Melinda. He laid there unconcious in the school parking lot.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**JIMEL: The Professor & The Student: Part 9**

Melinda stood in the kitchen cooking dinner. She sighed and looked at the time, Jim is suppose to be home any minute now. She wanted him to come home to a nice hot dinner on the table. Melinda wasn't exactly the best cook but she did know how to cook a few things. She sat their stirring the italian sauce she was making. She was making Spaghetti and homemade garlic bread. She had the table set already. A candle was lit on the table and a bottle of wine was sitting in the wine cooler beside the table. Melinda grabbed glasses from the cupboard and put them beside their plates on the table. Melinda let her dinner cook and left the kitchen to fix herself up.

Jim laid on the ground unconcious. Cop cars and an ambulance was in the parking lot. Two paramedic's were working on Jim. He was breathing but it was very shallow. The two paramedic's lifted him onto the gurney and wheeled him into the ambulance. The ambulance immediately started moving fast the second the doors were closed. The two paramedics continued to work on Jim in the back of the ambulance. One of the paramedic's started performing CPR on Jim as the other was checking all his vitals, which were appearing to be low. It was not looking good for Jim at all. "As soon as we get him to the hospital, they need to remove the bullet asap if they want him to live" the paramedic who was checking his vitals said.

Melinda sat there on the couch twenty minutes later waiting for Jim to come home, she was dressed in a light blue knee length dress and had her hair slightly curled. Melinda looked at her cell phone for the time "5:22" she sighed. Melinda put her phone down, she wondered where Jim was and quite frankly she was getting worried. "That's it" Melinda picked up her phone again and dialed #1 for Jim. The phone began to ring.

The paramedic's in the ambulance were still working on Jim. A cell phone was heard going off in the ambulance. One of the guys reached into Jim's coat pocket and looked at who was calling "It's a Melinda. Should I answer" the paramedic asked his partner. "Might as well" the other paramedic said. The paramedic opened Jim's phone and put it against his ear "Hello" he said. Melinda had a confused look on her face "Uh who is this" Melinda asked over the other line. "This is Jake..." the paramedic started to say but was interrupted by Melinda "Well Jake, what are you doing with my husb...boyfriend's phone" Melinda asked. "Oh your the girfriend" Jaked said. "Yes. Now where is Jim" Melinda said inpatiently. "Melinda, there is no easy way to break this to you but i'm a paramedic" Jake said. Melinda's heart skipped a beat. She knew something bad had happened right there when Jake told her what he was. "We're rushing your boyfriend to the hospital now. He was shot in a drive by" Jake revealed to Melinda. Tears welled up in Melinda's eyes "Uh...uh...Is he...he...gonna be ok" Melinda asked. "His wound is pretty bad and he is unconcious. My partner is working on him now" Jake revealed. Tears started falling down Melinda's face. "What hospital is he being taken too" Melinda asked. "Mercy Hospital" Jake responded. The paramedic could tell in Melinda's voice that she was gonna break down soon. "Ok. T-T-Thank you" Melinda hung up her phone.

Melinda sat on the couch holding her phone in her hand. She took a deep breath trying to stop her tears from falling, she knew she had to be strong for Jim. She wiped her tears. Melinda got up and hecticly looked for her car keys. She searched through her purse. She looked on the kitchen table. Tears started falling down her face again "Where are they" she cried. She really just wanted to get to the hospital and be by Jim's side. Melinda stormed into her and Jim's bedroom frantically looking. She found nothing in the room. Melinda went back to the room and ran her hands through her hair. She wasn't thinking straight. "Ugh" she signed. Melinda grabbed her purse and emptied the whole thing on the table. She searched through the pile and seen her keys. Melinda grabbed them and left everything else. She stormed out of the house and locked the door. She got into her car and put the key in the ignition and turned it. The car started than stall "No" she cried. "Please don't do this" she sobbed. She started hitting her hands on the wheels. "Please start" she cried. Melinda turned the key in the ignition again but all it did was stall. "NOT NOW" she sobbed. "Start damn it" she sobbed. Melinda turned the key in the ignition again and this time it didn't stall. Melinda wiped her tears falling from her eyes and put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway and than put the car in drive and sped off down the street. More tears started falling down her face "Please let him be alright. I can't lose him" she cried as she drove. All Melinda could think about was JIM. She had memories of him going through her mind.

_Jim took the small box out of her hand and got down on his knee "Look I know that it's early for this kind of commitment. Way early but I love you with all my heart. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a reason to wake up every morning. When I wake up in the morning the first thing I wanna see is your beautiful face in bed next to me. I have never felt this way about any other woman before" Jim took the ring out of the box and took her hand in his. Melinda was looking down at Jim trying not to cry. No guy before has ever expressed his love for her like that before. "This isn't exactly the way I had imagined this in my mind" Jim said. Melinda let out a chuckle and wiped her tear falling down her cheek with her other hand. "So, Melinda Gordon, Will you have the honor on being the professor's wife" Jim asked. Melinda chuckled and got on her knees and kissed him. Jim laughed and kissed her back. They both stared into each other's eyes "Yes" Melinda finally answered his question. They both shared a passionate kiss._

This one memory made Melinda cry even more. What if now she never got to marry him? What if her time with him was up? Just than another thought entered Melinda's mind.

_Melinda was on top of Jim in bed. She got off him and laid down. They both just laid there in the bed breathing heavily. Melinda glanced over at Jim who had his eyes closed and was trying to catch his breath. Jim looked at her and Melinda went back to staring at the ceiling. They both just laid there not knowing what to do, since it was their first night together but their first time was earlier that night in Jim's office at the college. They both kept glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking. Jim looked at her and kept his eyes on her. Melinda could tell her professor was staring at her. Melinda slowly turned her head and looked at him "What" she asked in a low voice. "Come here" Jim opened his arms for her to snuggled close to him. Melinda looked confused "O...k" she moved over to Jim and rested her head on his chest. Jim put his arm around her. "What are we doing" she asked. "I just wanna hold you" Jim replied. Melinda didn't expect that to happen, mostly after the guy's she dated they would normally make up a stupid excuse and say they have to leave or whatever. Jim breathed in the scent of her hair, it smelled a little like strawberry shampoo. "You use strawberry shampoo don't you" Jim said. "Why does it smell bad" Melinda asked in a concerned voice "No, it smells good" Jim said. "Well thats...good to know" Melinda chuckled. Jim kissed her on the head. They both laid in each others arms in silence. Jim watched as Melinda started slowly falling asleep in his arms._

"I would do anything to have him hold me again" she cried. Melinda pulled into the hospital parking lot and immediately pulled into an empty parking space. She got out of the car after grabbing her keys out of the ignition and started walking into the hospital. She walked up to the hospital information desk "I'm here for Jim Clancy, he was just bought in" Melinda wiped her tears away. "One moment miss" the receptionist was on the phone. Melinda was starting to lose her patiece "NO, not one moment" tears started to fall down her face "I want to see him now. Tell me where he is now. I NEED to see him" Melinda cried. All Melinda really wanted to do was see Jim. "Ok Miss, calm down" the receptionist started typing in information. "It appears Mr. Clancy has been in surgery for about 10 minutes now, they are removing the bullet. He should be out shortly and he'll be transferred to room 423 on the Forth Floor, but you need to wait in the waiting room up there" the receptionist said. Melinda didn't even thank the receptionist for the information and headed right for the elevator. Melinda walked in the waiting room and sat down, she leaned her head against the wall and started crying "Please let him be ok" she mumbled.

Melinda sat there impatiently for the next hour and half, flipping through magazines that she could barely read because of her tears falling from her eyes. A nurse walked in the room "Is there anyone here for Jim Clancy" the nurse said. Melinda immediately stood up "How is he" she asked and walke dover to the nurse. "He's out of surgery. The bullet is out and he's stitched up but's he fell into a light coma" the nurse said. Tears welled up in her eyes "A coma is a coma nurse" Melinda said and wiped her tears from her eyes. The nurse didn't say anything. "Can I see him" Melinda asked. "This way" the nurse said and led her to Jim's room. The nurse opened the door and let Melinda go in.

Melinda covered her mouth when she seen Jim just laying there in the bed. Melinda went over to his bedside and took his hand "Jim, I need you so much. I don't wanna lose you, please wake up" Melinda cried. Jim's ghost stood beside Melinda watching his body. He knew he wasnt dead, he knew he had fell into a coma. "Come on Jim, please I need you. I can't lose you" Melinda sobbed. Tears were streaming down her face. Jim could feel her emotions. He could just tell by staring at her she was scared and afraid she was going to lose him. "Melinda, babe i'm right here" Jim put his hand on her shoulder only for it to go right through. Melinda rested her head on her fiance`s arm "It should of been me" Melinda sobbed. Jim sighed it was no use of telling her not to talk like that since he couldnt hear her. Melinda climbed onto Jim`s bed and pulled the cover over them both and snuggled close to her comatose fiance.

A woman and a nurse stood outside of Jim's room. The woman wiped her tears from her eyes "How is my son" Faith asked. Faith was really trying to remain calm. "Well he's in a light coma now, but there is no sign of infection or anything so all we are waiting is for him to wake up" the nurse said. A tear fell down Faith's face "Will he" she asked. "Usually when this stuff happens, yes they will wake up" the nurse said. "Ok" Faith nodded and wiped her tears with the tissue she had in her hand. "Would you like to go in" the nurse asked. "I just need a few minutes out here before I go in" Faith took a deep breath. The nurse nodded and walked back off to her station. Faith stood at the door looking through the small glass. Faith could hear faint sobs coming from Jim's room. She seen Melinda with her head on Jim's chest crying. Faith opened the door a crack to hear what Melinda was saying "Jim please wake up. Please. I can't live without you. Your my everything, please wake up" Melinda cried. Faith was finally coming to her senses with Melinda. Hearing Melinda say that put an ease to them. Faith quietly knocked on the door and walked in. Melinda immediately wiped her tears and sat up "Faith" Melinda said when she seen her standing there. Melinda got off the bed "I'll leave so you can see him" Melinda wiped the tears from her eyes again. Faith walked up to Melinda "No, we're both gonna stay here with him" tears welled up in Faith's eyes which immediately made Melinda start to cry again. Faith hugged Melinda. Melinda put her arms around Faith "What if he never wakes up" Melinda sobbed. "Don't talk like that. My son is strong. He will wake up you have to believe that" Faith said.

Jim's ghost looked offended "Oh now your nice to Melinda, mom. It just had to be when I'm in a coma" Jim sighed. Jim was actually quite happy now his mother had buried the hatchet with Melinda.

As the night passed, Faith and Melinda didn't leave Jim's bed side. Faith told Melinda some of Jim's childhood stories. "Oh god seriously no more" Jim's ghost said. He was embarrased by all the stories Faith was telling Melinda about Jim. Faith stood up "I'm gonna go get some coffee, you want anything sweetie" Faith asked. Melinda shook her head "No, I'm not hungry" Melinda said. Faith could tell Melinda was getting sad again. "Sweetie, Jim would want you to eat something. You haven't ate since before all this happened" Faith said. "Ok. I'll us both some breakfast" Faith said. She picked up her purse and left the room. Melinda walked over and sat on Jim's bed and rested her head on his chest. A few minutes later she looked up at him "Jim, baby please wake up. I need you so much" Melinda started to cry. Jim's ghost disappeared and a strange beeping was heard coming from the machine. Melinda looked at the machine and he's stats were going up. Melinda looked back at Jim "Jim, please wake up please" she said. Jim's eyes started flickering "Melinda" Jim mumbled. Melinda's eyes widen "Jim, i'm write here baby" Melinda moved up and kissed him. Melinda felt Jim's lips move against her. Melinda started to cry "Oh thank god your awake. I love you so much" Melinda kissed him again. Jim's eyes opened "I love you too" Jim groaned from the pain he was in. Melinda kissed him again. She had a smile on her face but happy tears were now falling.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**JIMEL: The Professor & The Student: Part 10**

Melinda walked around the small dressing room pacing around. She was so nervous but also very excited. The day she waited for had finally come. Melinda stopped pacing and stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself. She ran her fingers through her black hair and examined her wedding dress. Melinda's wedding dress wasnt exactly custom made but she loved it. She had everything on the dress fixed up and updated because it was her soon to be mother in law's wedding dress. Melinda heard a knock on the door "Come in" she said loudly. The door opened "How the bride" Ashley asked as she and Andrea both walked in. Ashley and Andrea were both friends of Melinda and were her matrons of honor. "Nervous and maybe still a little buzzed from last night's bachelorette party" Melinda replied. The girls giggled "Oh admit it. You had fun. That one paramedic stripper was hot" Andrea chuckled. Melinda sighed "I got one guy and one guy only on my mind. And i havent seen him in like 24 hours" Melinda said. The girls sighed. To them it was sick and sometimes good to see how in love Melinda was Jim. Melinda looked at the clock "Ok girls it's time" Melinda gulped than smiled. She grabbed her bouquet of flowers and walked over to the door.

Jim stood up at the alter with his best men. 'Here Comes The Bride' started to play. Jim took a deep breathe. Melinda descended down the aisle holding her father's arm following her brides maids. Jim's eyes widen as soon as he seen her "Wow does she look beautiful" Jim thought to him. Melinda had a smile on her face as she stared at Jim "Wow, he looks handsome. I wonder what he has planned for tonight" Melinda thought as she walked down the aisle.

Melinda and Jim both stood in front of each other as the father read the sermon. It was soon to the moment everyone was waiting for. "James Clancy, do you take Melinda Gordon, to be your lawful wedded wife" the preacher asked. Jim put the wedding band on her finger "I do" Jim smiled. Melinda smiled at him. "Melinda Gordon, do you take James Clancy, to be your lawful wedded husband" the preacher asked Melinda. Melinda put the wedding band on Jim's finger "I do" Melinda mumbled. "I now pronounce you man and wi..." the preacher said. "I do" Melinda mumbled repeatedly. Back in Jim's hospital room, he was watching her sleep next to him on his bed. It's been almost 3 days since Jim woke up. Jim chuckled at Melinda who was still asleep. "Baby, wake up" Jim said. "I do" Melinda mumbled. "Baby. Melinda, wake up" Jim chuckled and shook her shoulder. Melinda started to stir and opened her eyes. She just laid there with a weird expression on her face "You do what" Jim smiled. Melinda sighed "Why did you wake me. I was having such a great dream" Melinda said. "About what" Jim asked curiously. "My wedding. It was so beautiful and that dress I was wearing" Melinda groaned. "How's your back" Melinda asked as she sat up. "It's fine but back to the real subject now. You do what" Jim asked. He was curious to know what she was dreaming about. "Oh it was just this amazing dream I was having" Melinda smiled. "And what was this amazing dream you were having" Jim curiously asked. "Wouldn't you like to know" Melinda smirked. Jim laughed "Yeah I would like to know" Jim said. "Well I won't tell you" Melinda said in a serious voice. Jim gasped "Your dreaming of other guys aren't you" Jim was just trying to push her buttons. Melinda laughed "You'll never know. But I can tell you that dream I was having included you" Melinda smirked. Jim pulled Melinda close to him "Did it involve us" Jim pulled her closer to him "Naked" Jim whispered seductively in her ear. "Well not yet. That was the part I was waiting for until you woke me up" Melinda said. Melinda laid back down and snuggled close to Jim and closed her eyes "Maybe if I go back to sleep I can continue that dream. I totally wanna know what happens after the wedding and reception" Melinda said. Jim chuckled. "I think I can show you exactly what will happen" Jim stuck his hand up Melinda's shirt. Melinda chuckled and pulled his hand away "As much as I want you and believe me I really do. You heard the doctor, we can't do that yet" Melinda said. "What does the doctor know about how my back will heal" Jim smirked, there was no stopping him from doing what he was about to do. Jim kissed Melinda with fiery passion and started moving his hand up her dress. Jim could feel the wetness around the crotch part of her underwear "Mel, your so wet" Jim said as he kissed her. "That's what you do to me" Melinda muscles tightened as she felt Jim's fingers exploring her body parts. "Than let me help you with that" Jim said dirtily. "Jim, I don't think you shoul...Ohhh" Melinda moaned as she felt Jim slip his hand underneath her panties and start stroking her clit roughly. "Just relax baby" he mumbled against her neck as he slid two fingers into her and begun a fast rhythm not allowing her a chance to catch her breath between moans. A knock was heard from the door a minute later. Melinda immediately pulled Jim's fingers out of her "What are you doing" Jim asked. "We don't have to open the door for them" Jim added. "Jim, it's probably your doctor" Melinda got off Jim's bed and fixed her dress. Jim sighed "Fine" he licked his fingers that were in Melinda "I wanna continue this later though" he smirked. "Only if your a good boy" Melinda said and walked over to answer the door. "Oh hey doctor. Everything ok" Melinda asked as the doctor walked in. "Everything looks good" Jim's doctor looked through Jim's file "and it looks like you are well enough to go home but you need to take it easy. No big activities. Don't put alot of pressure of your back or anything" the doctor said. "I'll make sure he takes it easy" Melinda said. "Well good. Your gonna feel pain from time to time still so I'm gonna prescibe you some pain pills. It's gonna be a strong dose, so all you need is one pill every other day. Now I know your not an addict but I want Melinda to watch after these pills just to be on the safe side" the doctor said. "That's fine" Jim said. "Ok I'll have the nurse bring your stuff down and i'll be back in a few with your discharge papers" the doctor said. Jim and Melinda both nodded. The doctor left the room. "Oh finally I can get my man out of the hospital and I can take my man home" Melinda got on the bed and hugged Jim. Jim smiled and kissed her "We can finally sleep in our own bed" Jim smirked. "Yeah sleep only" Melinda joked. "Oh whatever" Jim said. Melinda helped Jim get out of bed "I got some clean clothes right here" Melinda reached over for the bag she went and got from home a few days ago. Melinda pulled out a shirt and sweat pants out of the bag. "Now back to you" Melinda seductively pulled off Jim's hospital gown. She made sure she purposely rubbed against Jim's cock. "Your gonna pay for that later" Jim said seriously. "You heard the doctor, baby" Melinda smiled "But if your a good boy I just may do you a little favor" Melinda kissed Jim and licked his lips with her tongue. "Than we better hurry up and get home" Jim said and reached for his shirt. Melinda laughed and kissed him. She ran her hands below his gun shot and all the way down to his ass cheeks "Have I told you how so damn hot you look naked" Melinda stared at Jim's body. "You know I still don't know how I scored the most perfect man" Melinda wrapped her arms around Jim's neck. Jim kissed her passionately on the lips "and I don't know how I scored such a sweet, caring and the most amazingly beautiful girl ever" Jim put his hands on Melinda's waist. They both shared a long passionate kiss "Come on let's get you dressed so we can go home" she gave Jim a quick peck on the lips. "Yeah" Jim said. Melinda helped Jim put his clothes on carefully and slowly so she didn't hurt him. Melinda and Jim meant the doctor downstairs and Melinda went and filled out Jim's discharge papers as Jim waited in the lobby for her.

Melinda helped Jim in the house. "Good to be home" Jim said. Melinda threw the bag she was carrying on the couch "Yes it is. Come on, lets get you in bed" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda walked with her arm around Jim as she helped him in the bedroom. Jim groaned as he sat down on the bed "Are you ok" Melinda asked in a concerned voice. "Yeah. I'm fine babe" Jim said. "Ok. Let's get your shirt off" Melinda slowly pulled Jim's shirt off him. "Do you want to sleep in your sweat pants or just sleep...in the nude" Melinda asked. "Let's just take the pants off" Jim groaned as he started to stand up. Melinda put her hands in Jim's pants and pulled them down. She made sure she brushed her hand against his cock. "Your so gonna pay for that later" Jim smirked. Melinda let his pants fall to the ground and she just stared at Jim "Have I told you how amazing hot you look" Melinda put her hands on Jim's shoulders. "No, but keep going" Jim said. Melinda laughed. Jim kissed her "I have a surprise for you. Where's my bag at" Jim asked. "Out in the living room. I'll go get it" Melinda left the room. Jim got in bed and laid down. He waited for Melinda to come back. Melinda came in with the bag and handed it to Jim, she climbed over Jim in bed and sat beside him "So what's my surprise" she asked excitedly. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands" Jim said as he rummaged through the bag. Melinda sighed and closed her eyes. Jim put a magazine in her hands "Ok open" Jim said. Melinda opened her eyes and they immediately widen when she seen what she was holding. "Where did you get this" Melinda held a Wedding/Bridal Magazine in her hand. "In the gift shop when you were signing my release papers" Jim said. Melinda kissed Jim "I love it" she said as she started to flip through the pages. "Yeah, I figured you would say that. I sort of thought we could go look through it together and start planning" Jim said. Melinda snuggled close to Jim and opened the magazine. They both started looking at all the wedding details and everything.

They both laid there in bed naked. Melinda reached over on the nightstand and grabbed the magazine, Jim surprised her with. Melinda looked up at Jim "You know we dont need to have a wedding. We can just elope. I dont need a wedding. Just as long as I am married to you that is all that matters to me. Screw the money and the gifts" Melinda put the magazine down. "No way. I'm giving you the wedding of your dreams" Jim said. "But I could care less about a big wedding. All I want is you" Melinda snuggled close to Jim and put her arm across him and rested her head on his chest. "I know babe but I want us to have a wedding" Jim reached over for the magazine "Now lets look at some wedding things" Jim said. Melinda put the magazine down "Later. Right now I want you to rest. I'm gonna stay right here with you" Melinda reached up and kissed Jim passionately on the lips "I love you so much" Melinda ran her fingers through Jim's hair. Jim kissed her back "I love you too" Jim wrapped his strong arms around her. "You dont know how happy I am that we can do this again" Melinda said. "Me too babe" Jim kissed her on the head. They both laid there silently in each others arms.

A few hours later, Jim started moving out of the bed. He gently slid Melinda off him hoping not to wake her up. Jim groaned as he sat up. The pain in his back was there. Jim got out of bed and stood up. Jim walked across the bedroom to his bathroom, he stood in front of the mirror and slowly turned so he could see his gunshot wound in the mirror "It's bandaged up but we have to change the bandage soon" Melinda was standing in the bathroom doorway watching Jim. Melinda walked over to Jim and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back "Why did you leave bed? Everything ok" Melinda asked in a worried voice. "Yeah, everything is great" Jim said. "Are you in pain. I think you can take a pain pill now" Melinda said. "Yeah a little" Jim nodded. Melinda kissed Jim's back "Ok i'll go get your pills than we can get back in bed and I can give you a sponge bath and than maybe we can play and plan" Melinda smirked. Jim laughed "Seems like a plan" Jim slowly turned around and kissed his fiance hard on the lips. Melinda kissed him back. "I'll be back in a sec" Melinda kissed Jim and left the bathroom to get his pills. Jim sat down on the chair as he waited for Melinda to come back. Melinda came back in with his pain pills and handed him them. She watched as Jim took one. Melinda started the bath and grabbed the sponge. Jim had a smirk on his face as he watched Melinda.

The happy couple both got in bed after they took a bath. "How's your back, baby" Melinda asked. "Sore but ok" Jim responded. Melinda kissed Jim "I hate seeing you in pain. Makes me feel bad" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "I don't ever wanna see you in pain unless it's pushing out one of our future babies" Jim said. Melinda laughed "Thanks" she said. Melinda snuggled under Jim's arm. Jim stared at Melinda "What you did in that bathroom to me was amazing but I think you should let me repay you" Jim started to move his hand down Melinda's body "No, the doctor said no activities for you" Melinda moved his hand away. "Ok fine" Jim laid down and pulled Melinda close to him. They both laid there and they both fell asleep within the first few minutes of laying down. Melinda drifted off into a peaceful exotic dream.

_Jim seen Melinda in the hallway. The big day was less than 24 hours away. Jim knew they weren't suppose to see each other before the wedding but he missed her so much he needed to talk to her. "Hey" Melinda smiled. Jim kissed her "I miss you so much already". Jim, Look I know we agreed to not" Melinda started to say but became distracted by Jim's fingers playfully running up and down her arm as he listened to her. "This is bad luck" Melinda gulped. Jim kissed her hard "I know but I need you too" Jim picked her up and carried her in his hotel room. Melinda quickly unbuttoned Jim's shirt as Jim pulled off her dress as they both made out wildly. They both spent the next few minutes making out heavily. Jim carried Melinda over to the couch and sat down with Melinda on his lap straddling him. Melinda started kissing Jim down his body. "You dont need this" Melinda smirked as she undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Jim lifted himself up and let Melinda pull down his pants. Melinda smiled when she saw the bulge through his boxers and felt how hard he was already "baby, maybe we should stop" he moaned as she pulled his boxers down and took his cock into her hand confidently. Melinda ran her fingers from base to tip with a seductive smile and Jim thrust into her hand "Melinda" he mumbled. Jim's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Melinda...please...oh God...Mel" Jim murmured. Melinda chuckled. Jim groaned when he felt Melinda kissed the tip of his cock lightly and he could feel her tongue going up and down the sides of his shaft. Melinda groped his balls as she pushed his cock down her mouth. Jim guided her head by gripping her hair. "Mmmm. That's it baby" Jim's voice was full of lust. He was enjoying the feeling of Melinda's warm mouth around his cock. He felt her circling his member with her tongue even inside her mouth. "Mel, I'm gonna cum. You need to stop" Jim could feel his balls tightning and he could feel the knot tightning in his stomach. Jim knew he had to prevent that from happening. He wanted every moment to last._

_Jim reached down for Melinda before he could stop himself from erupting in her mouth. Melinda straddled Jim and kissed him. Their tongues were fighting as their hands continue to explore each other's bodies. Melinda her wet pussy against his cock. "Oh god baby, your so wet" Jim moaned as he felt her wetness brush against his cock. Jim pushed Melinda off him and laid her on the on the couch and started kissing down her body. "U He gently bit her erect nipples and sucked on them. Jim reached forward his head and helped her remove her thongs down her legs with his mouth. He could smell her love juices from the small piece of cloth at his mouth. He spit her thong on the side with his shirt then focused back on Melinda who closed her eyes by now. He knelt down as he reached for Melinda's legs and pulled them towards him until his face was in between them. He found his face inches away from her dripping hot pussy and breathed in her smell at an instant. Melinda felt euphoria as she felt Jim's breath against her pulsing pussy lips. "Oh, yeah babe. Uhmp." Melinda squirmed as she felt Jim's warm tongue slide up and down her inner thighs. She wanted to push his head down to eat her already, she wanted him so bad. Melinda put her legs on his shoulders and they clung down as Jim continued to please her unbearbly. Jim let out a small but strong groan as response to Melinda's moaning. Jim kept driving Melinda wild as he was circling his tongue around her clit. Jim felt the pre-cum flowing down to his tongue as he sucked her "Mmm" Jim moaned as he licked her pre-cum. Melinda arched her back on the couch and moaned in ecstasy. "OH JIM, That is so good. Jim, baby" Melinda moaned. Jim kissed his way back up her body and started kissing her passionately. "You taste so good babe" Jim scooped her up in his arms as Melinda wrapped her legs around him. Jim carried her over to his bed and laid her down gently and crawled up the bed holding her as they kissed. Melinda could taste herself in Jim's mouth. Melinda sat on top of him as she guided his cock inside her with her hand. At one thrust, Jim thrusted hard into her "OHHHHH! AHH!" they cried in unison as Jim entered her blissfully. "Baby your so tight" Jim moaned. Melinda kissed him "Oh your so big" Melinda groaned. Melinda bit her lip and licked them once in a while as she put both her hands up to hold her hair. Jim groped her breasts as he continued to massage her nipples. "Oh god baby" Melinda moaned as she ran her hands over Jim's chest. Jim pulled Melinda down and kissed her. He rolled her over and kept kissing her as he was thrusting into her hard. Melinda wrapped her arms around Jim's neck as he continued thrusting into her. "Jim, baby. I'm not gonna last long" Melinda moaned. "Neither will I" Jim whisperer in her ear as he nibbled on her ear lobe. Melinda moved her arms from around Jim's neck and gripped both sides of the bed. Jim pulled out of her. Jim turned Mel into all fours then pressed his big and pulsing cock inside her again from the back. He thrusted in more deeply into her, feeling her walls starting to contract every moment. He felt cum loading up his cock too "Mel, I'm gonna cum" He moaned. Jim held her hips and guided her. "Me too.." she said as her one hand massages her clit. "Cum with me, baby. I love you." Jim said."Jim, baby. Faster. Oh god fuck me Jim" Melinda "Oh Melinda. I love you so much" Jim started thrusting in harder and faster in Melinda hitting the right spot for both of them to explode right there that pushed Melinda's face down the pillow."I lov...OHHHHHH! JIIIMMMM!" Melinda screamed in pleasure._

Jim was awoken by Melinda talking in her sleep. "OH Jim don't stop baby. I'm almost there" Melinda moaned in her sleep. Jim could feel Melinda rubbing her clit against his leg. He didnt know what to do. He didnt know wether to wake her up or not. "OH JIM" Melinda groaned loudly in her sleep. Jim's eyes widen, he could tell she was having a sex dream about them, he cocked his eyebrows as he kept his eyes glued on Melinda. "Right there Professor Jim" Melinda moaned in ecstasy. Jim could feel something wet going down his leg. He chuckled "Wow" he said to himself. Melinda quickly jumped up in bed when she felt her orgasm rip through her body. Melinda had an embarassed look on her face "Oh god" Melinda got up and ran to the bathroom in embarassment, that was one side of her that she didnt want Jim to see. She couldnt believe she humped her own fiance's leg. Jim got out of bed. He walked over to the bathroom door as fast as he could with his wound hurting. Jim turned the knob and noticed the door was locked. "Mel" Jim knocked on the door. "Go away" she sniffled. "Babe It's ok, you have nothing to be embarassed about" Jim said. "GO AWAY" Melinda cried. "Baby open the door please. It's ok really" Jim voice sounded so caring. Jim heard the door unlock but not open. Jim turned the knob and went inside. Melinda sat on the toilet, her eyes were red and puffy. Her face was filled with embarassement. Jim walked over to her and held his hands out to her. Melinda took them and Jim pulled her up "Stop crying please" Jim said as he wiped her tears. "That was embarassing. How would you feel if you were humping my leg in your sleep" Melinda asked Jim. Jim smiled "You really wanna know that answer" he smirked. Melinda let out a laugh. Jim gentle kissed her on the lips "It's ok. As long as you arent humping some other guy's leg or...dreaming about another guy all is good" Jim said as he wiped her tears from her face. "Trust me no other guy gets me that aroused in a dream like you do" Melinda said. Jim smiled "Wait so there been other dreams" Jim asked curiously. "You'll never know" Melinda said as she walked out of the bathroom. "Well I guess i'll just have to stay up when you go to sleep" Jim joked. "Ha ha. Very funny" Melinda said. Jim came out of the bathroom, Melinda was back laying in bed. Jim got in beside her and laid down. He opened his arms up for her to lay with him. Melinda rested her head on his chest "I'm sorry, Jim. I dont know what got over me in that dream. I was dreaming we were having sex the night before our wedding and something just pressed my buttons and I dont know what else" Melinda sighed. "Stop. It's ok. We havent done it in a week and your probably horny as hell and this afternoon didnt help any of that either when I started to tease you. It's ok. It happens" Jim said. Melinda reached up and kissed Jim "Why are you so understanding" she asked. "If I wasnt, I wouldnt be Jim" he said. Melinda chuckled "True" she said. Jim wrapped both of his arms around Melinda "Now lets see if I can go back to sleep. I was having this amazing dream where I was in a river of beer with this big cup" Jim revealed. Melinda laughed. Jim reached down and kissed her. They both just laid there holding each other in silence.

**The Big Day For JIMEL is coming up really soon! ;)**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**8 Reviews Unlock Part 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

_**Very Explicit Material**_

**JIMEL: The Professor & The Student: Part 11**

2 months have passed. Jim was fully recovered from his gun shot and has already found a job teaching at the Grandview Community College. The wedding was in two weeks and everything was crazy. Jim and Melinda both sat on the couch. They had already set a wedding date and were deciding on everything for the wedding. Melinda had already had her dressed picked out. The invitations were being taking control by Faith. Melinda & Faith have really bounded more since Jim was in the hospital and everything. Melinda & Jim both were staring at the fonts for the tables at the wedding reception. "Lets just choose these later" Melinda sighed. Jim leaned back against the couch "Who knew planning a wedding would be hard" Jim scoffed. Melinda laid down and rested her head on Jim's lap "Tell me about it. You see this is why we should of just eloped" she said. "Nope. I want every single person we know to see how much I love you and everything. I want our wedding to be the best wedding they have ever been to" Jim said. Melinda turned her head to look at Jim "You don't have to prove anything to any of those people" Melinda said. Jim reached down and kissed her "So look my friend Mike wants to throw me and my buddies this big bachelor party this weekend with the whole enchilada. And I think you know what I mean by that" Jim said. Melinda sat up "Another girl, seriously" Melinda asked in a serious voice. "I never agreed to it" Jim said. "Good" Melinda said. Melinda kissed Jim. "Andrea is the same way but I told her I can't even think of staring at another guy" she said. "Good than we both agree no bachelor or bachelorette parties" Jim said. Melinda stared at Jim with a devious smile on her face "What" he asked. "Why don't we give each other our own party, you know just us and you put on a show than I will another time" Melinda smirked. "So your saying I would have to do a...strip tease in front of you" Jim asked. Melinda smiled "Oh yeah" she chuckled. "And you would do the same thing" Jim asked. Melinda nodded "Yes. But we each have to come up with our own theme and everything" Melinda said. "Ok I can live with that" Jim said. Melinda kissed her fiance and snuggled under his arm.

The next day, Jim was working in his home office going over some of his student's papers. Melinda was downstairs going over some wedding things. "Jim, come here" Melinda called from the bedroom. Jim put his work down and left his office. "What's going on" Jim asked as he walked in the bedroom. He didn't see Melinda anywhere in the bedroom. Just than he heard there bedroom door close. Jim quickly turned around and seen Melinda standing there in a skin tight black cat suit. The zipper was done almost half way down her chest to show the crack and half of her boobs. Jim smirked "Get on the bed" Melinda ordered. "Mel, we really can't do this now. I have to grade those papers" Jim said. "GET ON THE BED" she ordered in a harsh voice. "Ok" Jim walked over to the bed. Melinda used her whip and smacked Jim's ass. Jim jumped when he felt the smack "Mel" Jim chuckled "This is definitely a new side of you" he smirked as he sat down. "You haven't seen anything yet" she smirked. Melinda straddled Jim "I have heard you have been a very very bad boy, professor" Melinda ripped Jim's shirt open "Sleeping with a college student...not to mention one your student's. Tsk" Melinda pushed Jim down. Jim started running his hands over Melinda's body. Melinda pushed his hands away "No, no" she shook her head. "Do you know what happens when your bad" Melinda chuckled "You gotta be punished" she said. Melinda moved down Jim and started unbuttoning his pants. She purposely ran her hand over his cock. "Oh god, punish me now" Jim groaned as she pulled his pants and boxers down. Melinda threw his pants and boxers on the floor leaving him naked. "Do you still wanna go grade those paper's now" Melinda asked seductively as she took her whip and ran it down Jim's body. "Uh" Jim shook his head "No" he groaned. Melinda smiled and got on the bed between Jim's legs. "I'm gonna love this" Melinda put her whip down and put her hands on both of his legs and started rubbing them up and down his thighs. Jim was getting turned on by the minute. Melinda chuckled when she seen Jim's cock becoming more and more alert as she teased him "My, my. Someone is getting excited" she chuckled. Jim closed his eyes in anticipation as he felt Melinda's hands working their way up to his cock. "I take you want me to take this big tool of yours in my hand and rub it fast and confidently, like this" Melinda took his big cock in her hand and started jacking Jim off. "Yes" Jim nodded with his eyes closed. Melinda chuckled and stopped playing with him "And than I take you want me to do this" Melinda bent down and kissed and licked around Jim's belly button and then she circled her tongue around the head of his cock. "Yes. Oh god, yes" Jim moaned as he felt her warm tongue circling his hard cock. Melinda stopped doing what she was doing to Jim. "What...what are you doing. Don't stop" Jim groaned. He couldn't take the teasing from Melinda. He needed her now, he wanted her to continue what she was doing to him. Melinda giggled and got off the bed and started to walk out of the room. "Oh no, you don't" Jim got up and playfully grabbed her and pulled her back on the bed with him. Jim immediately started attacking Melinda's lips with his own "You got me all wild up now, babe" Jim unzipped her catsuit down and started kissing down her body. "Tsk. Someone is being a very bad boy" Melinda grabbed her whip and smacked Jim's ass. Jim jumped when he felt the smack but it was only making him want her more "Yep" Jim took her nipple into his mouth and started sucking it "I am a very bad boy. I deserve to spanked and punished" Jim moaned as he circled his tongue around her nipple. "You don't need this anymore" Jim pulled Melinda's cat suit down her body. Melinda lifted her body as Jim pulled the cat suit off her. Melinda cracked her whip on Jim again and chuckled. Jim groaned and started kissing her hard on the lips. Melinda's body jerked when she felt Jim's hand go down by her pussy. "So wet" Jim groaned as he rubbed her pussy lips. Melinda let out a soft moan. Jim kissed his fiance's neck as he rubbed her lightly. He loved the sound Melinda was making. "Oh" Melinda could feel Jim was working his fingers inside of her. Jim couldn't hold back anymore, he plunged two of his fingers into her making Melinda scream in pleasure "JIM. OH" Melinda moaned as she felt him slightly curl his fingers in her. "Oh god" Melinda moaned and cracked her whip on Jim again "Eat me damn it" she moaned. Jim chuckled and started kissing her down her body. "JIM!" Melinda screamed as he she felt him pump his tongue steadily in and out of her he moaned against her and she threw her hands above her head grasping at the pillows as he sucked on her clit lightly letting his teeth graze it... that was her undoing. Melinda arched her back off the bed as she screamed and panted his name over and over "scream for me, baby" Jim whispered against her before pressing her clit with his thumb while sliding his tongue into her one last time, with one last moan Melinda fell back to the bed and smiled breathlessly. Jim kissed her deeply making her moan as she tasted herself on his tongue "baby" Jim whispered in her ear as he tangled his hands in her and teased her lips. Melinda pushed Jim off her and straddled him once he was laying on his back. Jim dug his fingers into her hips to hold her down to him before slamming into her hard, Melinda screamed out and arched her back "Jim" she moaned as he slowly pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back "fuck" he moaned as Melinda began to circle her hips in time with him. Jim held Melinda close to him and rolled them over so that he was on top of her, "harder" Melinda grabbed the whip and hit his ass hard, Jim smirked against her neck and pumped in and out of her harder making her gasp with each thrust, he reached under her leg and lifted it, Melinda hooked it over his waist "Jim...JIM!" she panted as he slowed down and pushed deeper within her, "baby" he moaned as her nails dug lightly into his back making him shiver with pleasure. Jim plunged his tongue into Melinda's mouth and was kissing her with a force. Melinda fisted his hair and kissed him back with just as much force. Jim felt the knot in his stomach tightening and he knew he wasn't far. He rolled back over so that Melinda was on top again and he held her hips roughly as she rode him, Melinda leaned on Jim's chest with her hands and scratched him lightly as she bounced "I can't tell you how hot you look right now" Jim breathed as Melinda arched her back and bit her lip, "Just fuck me, professor" she whispered in his ear as she closed her eyes. They both started breathing heavily as they were both reaching the top of their orgasms "Ok you asked for it" Jim replied as he pressed her clit lightly and watched her shiver , he could feel her orgasm rocking through her body and let himself explode inside of her" MELINDA" Jim moaned as he exploded in her. "PROFESSOR JIMMMM" Melinda screamed out his name as he came hard and she kissed him again "I love you" he whispered as her hips gave one last circle and she relaxed against him "I love you too" she replied. Jim wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. They both laid there in each other's arms relaxing. Melinda kissed Jim's chest and ran her fingers through his chest hair. "You were amazing" Jim said at how Melinda was earlier. Melinda laughed "Thank you" Melinda chuckled. "This whip is definitely going with us on our honeymoon" Jim smirked. Melinda laughed "You are so dirty" she said. "Only for you babe. Only for you" he exhaled. Melinda looked up at Jim and kissed him passionately on the lips.

A few days passed, Melinda sat on the couch watching TV. She had no clue where Jim was now. Jim was teaching class basically all afternoon but than he called and told Melinda he wasn't gonna be home for a while and that he was going out to pick up something but wouldn't say what. Melinda heard the front door open and seen someone walk in the house. Melinda immediately stood up. She looked kind of frightened when the person walked in the living room. "Can I help you? Sorry but I think you have the wrong house" Melinda said. Melinda looked freaked out when she seen fireman standing before her she couldn't see the face because of the fire helmet on. "Ma'am it is smokin hot in here" the guy took off his jacket and threw it at Melinda. Melinda's eyes widen when music started playing. Techno music "Damn you, Andrea. I said no telegrams or strippers" Melinda mumbled to herself as she stared at the guy who just had on pants and suspenders holding his loose pants up And of course the helmet. Melinda sat down "Might as well enjoy it now" she mumbled to herself. The fireman danced his way up to Melinda "You wanna remove the helmet, baby" he asked. Melinda could immediately tell who it was now. Melinda stood up and removed his helmet. Jim smirked "Well you know that wouldn't have been my first choice, Mr. Fireman" Melinda smirked. "What would of been your first choice" he asked as he danced around her. "Those suspender's that are holding your pants up, they are hiding the real gift" Melinda said. "Ok but Now how about I put this real fire out now" he pulled Melinda close to him. Melinda pulled away "How about a lap dance first" Melinda smirked "Are you serious" Jim asked. Melinda chuckled "Dance for me baby" she sat back down. Jim started to give Melinda a lap dance. Melinda sat there laughing. "Damn is it getting hot in her now" she mumbled. She was getting really turned on now watching her fiance shake it. "Wanna remove my suspenders now bride to be" Jim smirked. Melinda giggled and stood up and slid the suspenders down Jim's shoulders making his pants fall to the ground. Melinda gasped when she seen Jim was wearing nothing else underneath his pants. "You can touch it if you want" Jim smirked. Melinda giggled and touched Jim. "My fiance would be totally jealous if he seen me doing this" Melinda was just playing along with Jim. "I wouldn't worry to much about him" Jim started rubbing himself against Melinda as he danced. "Who knew this would be such a turn on" Melinda mumbled. Jim turned his ass towards Melinda who was sitting in the chair "Go on, smack my ass" Jim said dirtily. Melinda laughed. She smacked Jim's ass. Jim shook his index finger at her "Bad girl" he smirked. Jim straddled Melinda's lap standing up and really started giving her a lap dance. His cock kept rubbing against Melinda. Melinda put her hands on Jim's hips and took his cock in her mouth "Mmm" Melinda moaned as she circled her tongue around his cock. Jim could feel the warmness from her mouth as she sucked him "Mel, that is so good" Jim moaned. Jim stopped Melinda and pulled her up face to face with him and kissed her "I love you so much" Jim pulled off her shirt as Melinda unbuttoned her pants. She steped out of her pants as they kissed passionately. Jim picked her up and Melinda wrapped her legs around him. Jim laid her down on the couch "I want you so bad, Melinda" Jim moaned as he rubbed himself against her wet pussy. Melinda just kept kissing Jim letting him know she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Jim entered her blissfully with a force that made her screech in pleasure. Jim chuckled and kissed her on the lips "I love that sound" he moaned as he pumped into her fast. Melinda ran her hands through Jim's hair "Faster, baby" Melinda moaned. Jim pumped into her faster and harder. His stomach was getting tighter with each thrust "Mel, I'm not gonna last long" Jim moaned. "I know baby, me either" Melinda groaned. Jim could feel her walls just pushing against his hard cock. "Take me from behind baby" Melinda pushed Jim out of her and got on her knees. Jim pushed himself back into her. He was able to thrust more deep into her. "OH GOD" Melinda moaned when he hit her g spot "right there" Melinda said repeatedly. Her walls were contract against his hard cock everytime he thrusted deep into her. "Melinda" Jim moaned. Melinda could feel her orgasm starting to rip through her body "Jim, I'm gonna cum" she moaned. "Me too" Jim moaned. Their breathing started to get heavy. Jim pulled Melinda up against his chest and ran his hands and fingers over her breasts and nipples as he thrusted into her hard. "AHHH JIM" Melinda screamed in pleasure as her orgasm exploded through her body. Jim could feel her love juices splashing all over his cock and that was it for him, he reputured right there in her "Oh god Mel" Jim turned Melinda's face to him and kissed her as they both were enjoying the sensational feeling. They both collapsed on each other on the couch as they both came down from their high.

They both laid on the couch. Melinda was now laying on top of Jim and they were both covered up with the throw that was always on the couch. "My man can sure dance" Melinda smirked. "I can't dance for shit" Jim chuckled. Melinda laughed "No, actually you were great. I loved it. It was a great bachelorette surprise" Melinda said. Jim laughed "It was embarassing to me" Jim said. Melinda looked up at Jim, he was clearly embarassed "Don't be embarassed. It's me, Jim. There was nothing embarassing about that. Believe me if you didn't make the first move, I would of started playing with myself. Yes, you turned me on that much" Melinda admitted. Jim chuckled "Or you could of just humped my leg again" Jim said. Melinda looked offended "You promised you would never bring that up again" Melinda got up and reached down to pick up her clothes. "Why? You don't have anything to be embarassed about either" Jim got up and put his arms around her. "Look that made me feel good, that you dream about me and not some other guy" Jim said. "Really" Melinda asked. "Yes, I thought your dreams included guys better looking" Jim said. "That stopped when I met you for the first time" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Let's go take a shower than we really gotta get moving on this wedding. Only a week and a half away" Jim said. "Yeah" Melinda kissed Jim "I can't wait to be married to you" Melinda kissed Jim again "But practice your dancing because I want another lap dance on the night of our wedding" Melinda smirked and started running to the bathroom. Jim went running after her.

Jim and Melinda both sat their in bath tub that was filled with bubbles. Melinda was behind Jim as she rubbed his shoulders "How's your back" Melinda asked. "It's good. Why" Jim asked. "Well I see the gun shot scar" Melinda said. Jim could easily sense worriedness in her voice. "What's wrong, babe" Jim asked. "It doesn't hurt does it? I mean even though it's healed" she asked. "No I'm not in any pain. If I am you'll be the first to know" Jim said. Melinda wrapped her arms around Jim and rested her head on his shoulder. "I never want that to happen again. I thought I lost you" Melinda said. Jim turned around and looked at her "Melinda, babe. We need to forget that part of our lives. You didn't lose me. I'm right here" Jim caressed her cheek. Melinda kissed Jim passionately on the lips "I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you" she said. "I know. I am irresistible not to love" Jim smirked. Jim kissed Melinda hard on the lips and explored her mouth with his tongue "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I promise you that" Jim said. Melinda nodded. "We're gonna live a great life together. We're gonna get married. Make lots of babies and grow old together" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "You'll still love me when everything is hanging and sagging" she asked. "Absolutely" he said. Melinda smiled "Just how many babies are we talking" she asked curiously. Jim chuckled "Well that depends on how many we want to have" he said. "How many can you picture us having" Melinda asked. "A few" he said. "How many is a few" she said. "Well...4 or 5" Jim said in a hopeful voice. Jim always since he and Melinda became engaged pictured him and Melinda having a big family. Melinda thought to herself for a minute. "Ok. Let's see how the first one goes first. Whenever we have one" she said. Jim kissed her "I love you" he mumbled in the kiss. "I love you too" Melinda kissed him back. Melinda looked Jim in the eye and started to laugh. "What" Jim asked. Melinda stopped laughing "I was thinking the night of our wedding you should pack the fireman costume" Melinda smirked. Jim chuckled "You got it. Anything for you" he said. Melinda wrapped her arm around her finace and kissed him. They sat there in the bubble bath and made out passionately.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**JIMEL: The Professor & The Student: Part 12**

Melinda sat out by the pool tanning. Jim was in the house getting his new bathing suit on Melinda got him. Melinda sat by the pool playing with her phone. "Jim, hurry up already" Melinda said impatiently. "I'll be out in a second" Jim sighed. She was curious to see how Jim looked in the new swimming suit she bought him. "Mel, I don't know about these. I'm more of a swimming shorts kind of guy" Jim walked out of the house. Melinda's eyes widen when she seen Jim in the speedos she bought. Melinda got up off the lounge chair and accidentally knocked her phone in the pool "OH SHIT" Melinda yelled as she seen her phone fall in the pool. Melinda jumped in the pool and swam down to the bottom and got it and got out of the pool "Please work" she mumbled as she hit the power button. Jim took the phone from her "It's gone babe" Jim put the phone on the table "We'll go get you another one later and have everything that was on that phone on the new one" Jim said. "I loved that phone" Melinda groaned. Jim hugged her "I'll buy you another phone baby. It's no big deal" he said. Melinda put her arms around Jim "Ok" she said. Jim chuckled "What" she asked. "Nothing. Just that dive you made in the pool was sexy" he chuckled. "I'm glad I picked this suit out for you. It's definitely you" Melinda pulled away and smirked as she stared at Jim. "What's wrong" Jim asked. "Are you turned on or something" Melinda laughed. Jim looked down and noticed his hard on "Like I said that dive you made was sexy" he smirked. Melinda laughed "Good luck taking care of that" Melinda giggled and started to walk away. Jim playfully grabbed her by the arm and jumped in the pool pulling her in with him. Jim gently pushed her against the wall and kissed her. "Naughty, naughty" Melinda chuckled and kissed him back. Melinda pulled away "What's wrong" Jim asked. Melinda sighed and put her arms around Jim "Only a few more minutes until Andrea gets here" she said. "Well you know you don't have to leave. Screw that bad luck myth. Stay here with me and we can have a romantic evening. Order a movie and order some takeout" Jim leaned in and kissed her. "No. Tomorrow has to be perfect and it won't be if I am here. Something bad will happen if we see each other" Melinda kissed Jim than climbed out of the pool. "What am I supposed to do with suit than" Jim asked. "Pack it for the honeymoon" Melinda winked at Jim. Jim chuckled "Ok then" he said. Melinda giggled and went inside to change her clothes. Jim quickly climbed out of the pool and went in the house after Melinda. Jim walked in their bedroom and sat on the bed as Melinda changed into dry clothes "I wish you wouldn't go and stop believing in those damn superstitions" Jim said. He really didn't want Melinda to go. He knew he couldn't go 24 hours without seeing her. "I don't want to go but I don't want bad luck" Melinda said. Jim sighed "Fine, but your going to be missing out on a great time with this man" Jim laid down on the bed. "No, I won't. I've had that man and he's practically old news" Melinda said sarcastically. Jim sat up "What" he asked. He had a serious look on his face. Melinda started to laugh and straddled Jim "I'm joking" Melinda gently kissed Jim on the lips "I know what I'll be missing but after tomorrow you'll be mine forever and we won't have to worry about being apart" she said. "Maybe your right, we should of just got hitched right away" Jim said sarcastically. Melinda scoffed and playfully hit Jim. Jim chuckled. Melinda reached over and put her shirt on. The doorbell was heard. Melinda and Jim both sighed "That's my cue" she said. Jim nodded "Yeah I know" he said. He didn't seem happy she was leaving now. They both shared a passionate kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow" Jim said. Melinda nodded and smiled "Yeah tomorrow" she said. Melinda kissed Jim "I'll miss you" she said. Jim kissed her back "I'll miss you too" she said. They both shared another passionate kiss. The doorbell was heard again. Melinda sighed "I better go" Melinda said as she picked up her bag. Jim nodded and watched as she walked out the front door. Jim watched from the window as Melinda's friend and ex-roommate Andrea drove off down the street.

Melinda stood in front of the window watching the rain fall "I wish tomorrow would get here already" she sighed. "Melinda, it's only 15 hours away" Andrea laughed. Melinda sat down in the chair "I miss him. Are you sure the rule is 24 hours before the wedding and not 12" Melinda asked. Andrea laughed "You are impossible, Melinda. You can survive another 15 hours without Jim. After that you'll have all the time in the world for him" Andrea said. "I'm gonna call him" Melinda went to grab the phone. Andrea quickly grabbed it "Absolutely not" she said. "Andrea, phone NOW" Melinda said. "Nope" Andrea walked away. A beep chimed on the computer. Melinda opened her laptop up all the way and read the message. "Out in the parking lot" she mumbled. "Andrea, i'm gonna go to the commons and get something to eat. I'll be back soon" she said loudly. Melinda grabbed her keys and quickly left the room.

Melinda ran in the parking lot when she got there "Hey. I missed you so much" Melind ran into Jim's arms and hugged him tightly. Jim kissed her "I missed you too" Jim hugged her. Melinda kissed him hard. "It's a shame we can't stand being away from each other for so long. We're definitely in for bad luck tomorrow" Jim chuckled and kissed her. "No we're not" Melinda kissed him. Jim took her hands "Come on lets get in the back" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "Ok" she said. They both got into the back of Jim's truck. Jim and Melinda both laid in the back of Jim's truck. "Are you nervous about tomorrow" Melinda asked. "A little. Are you" he said. "Yeah" Melinda said. "It's just me and you. Forget about the other people. It's just us" Jim kissed Melinda passionately on the lips "I love you" he got over Melinda. "I love you too" Melinda wrapped her arms around Jim's neck and kissed him. The couple engaged in a make out session. "Lets get this off" Melinda and Jim both pulled off his shirt. Jim slowly unzipped Melinda's jacket as they made out and unhooked her bra. Their breathing got heavier as they made out. Jim kissed Melinda down her neck and her collar bone. Jim started unbuttoning Melinda's pants when someone started banging on the back door of Jim's truck. Melinda quickle put her shirt on. "WHO IS IT" Jim asked loudly. "Melinda, get out here now. You and Jim can do what I think you were doing during your honeymoon" Andrea said. Melinda and Jim both sighed "Mel, seriously" Jim said. "Andrea, Just go to the dorm i'll be there soon" Melinda said. "Now" Andrea said. Melinda and Jim just ignored her and went back to making out. Andrea stood outside by the truck waiting for Melinda. "Ok that is it" Andrea opened the door. "Ok come on, Melinda. Lets go" Andrea said. Melinda looked up at Andrea "we're kinda busy" she said. Andrea pulled Melinda out "Not tonight you aren't. You can be busy for the next two weeks" Andrea said. Melinda sighed "Fine just let me say bye to Jim. "Ok" Andrea said. Melinda hugged Jim tight "Tomorrow can't come any faster" she said. Jim kissed her "I know" Jim hugged her. "Your not gonna..." Melinda started to ask Jim. "No, I will be in front of that church tomorrow waiting for you" Jim said. Melinda was afraid Jim would back out of being married because of fear. Melinda smiled and kissed her fiance "So I guess i'll see you tomorrow" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Yep. Remember it's just me and you" Jim said. They embraced in another hug before pulling away "I love you" Melinda said as she walked away with Andrea. "I love you too" Jim said as he watched Melinda walked away.

The church was filled with people. Jim's family was seated on the right side of the church, Melinda's family was seated on the left side. Jim who was dressed in a black tuxedo stood up in front of the church with his best man and the priest. "Nervous, man" Jim's best man Nathan asked. "Nope" Jim shook his head. Nathan was Jim's best friend from childhood to high school and through college. "Can't believe the guy who said he never wanted to marry is marrying" Nathan said. "Well I have definitely changed my opinion on that" Jim said as Melinda's bride maid's walked down the aisle. "I can definitely see why" Nathan said as he stared at Melinda who was standing in the back of the church. Jim's eyes widen as he seen Melinda "Wow she looks beautiful" Jim mumbled and smiled as the orchestra version of 'Here Comes The Bride' started to play. Everyone stood up and watched as Melinda walked down the aisle in a wedding dress designed by David's Bridal. Her wedding dress was a Satin A Line with Beaded detail and a bow around her waist. Melinda took a deep breath as she walked down the aisle with her father Paul, who was giving her away. The music stopped and everyone seated back in their seats. Melinda's father sat down as soon as Melinda was standing next to Jim. "Today we are gathered here to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. "Who gives this woman away to this man" the preist asked. "I do" Paul said. The preist nodded. "While I interviewed Melinda and Jim earlier in the month they both were able to prove their love for each other" the preist nodded at Jim "Jim repeat after me" the priest said. Jim took a deep breath. The preist told Jim what to say. Jim took Melinda's hand in his "I James, take you Melinda to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live" Jim slid the wedding band on Melinda's finger. Melinda smiled. The preist looked at Melinda "Melinda, repeat after me" the priest told Melinda what to say. Melinda took a deep breath and smiled at Jim and took his hand in her "I, Melinda, take you, Jim...I mean James" Melinda chuckled at her mistake "To be my husband, my best friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live" Melinda slid Jim's gold wedding band on his finger. "Is there anyone who does not agree these two should be wed in holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold you peace" the preist said. The whole church was silent. "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride" the preist said. "Finally" Jim chuckled. Melinda laughed The newly married couple shared a long passionate kiss as everyone stood and clapped. Jim and Melinda walked hand in hand down the aisle with their bridemaid and best man not far behind as the crowd started to throw rice at them.

The front door to Jim's house swung open. "Thank god that is over" Jim chuckled as he picked Melinda up bridal style and carried her across the threshold. Melinda chuckled "Yeah" she said. Melinda kissed her husband on the lips "So what's next husband" Melinda asked. "You've been calling me that all day since we got married" Jim said. "Well I like calling you it" she said. Jim kissed her "Good. I have a great idea" Jim said. Jim starting walking through the house carrying Melinda in his arms as they kissed. Clothes immediately started to come off before they even got to where Jim was taking her. Jim put Melinda on the desk as they made out. Melinda was down to wearing just her lingerie and Jim was just wearing his pants. "Oh good idea" Melinda chuckled "Sort of a renactment of our first time" Melinda said. "What a great night, that was" Jim said. Melinda nodded and kissed Jim. Melinda was only in her lingerie now which was underneath her wedding dress. Jim started to unbutton her lingerie as they kissed. "Oh no" Melinda pushed his hands away. "What" Jim asked. Melinda started to unbutton Jim's pants "The thing about this lingerie is you have to eat it off me. It's your favorite flavor: Cherry" Melinda smirked. Jim chuckled "I do love Cherry" he said. Melinda laughed and laid back on the desk. Jim stared at Melinda's pussy. The panties were crotchless. Jim bent down and ran his tongue back and forth over her clit. "Ohhh" Melinda moaned. Jim chuckled "We'll save this part for last" he teased her one last time by running his tongue over her clit and started to kiss up her body. Jim ran his tongue around her nipples "Oh Jim" Melinda moaned. "Mel, your driving me crazy" Jim groaned as he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the ground as he ate some of the edible lingerie off Melinda. Jim quickly pulled his boxers down and step out of them and kicked his pants away and went back up and kissed Melinda. They both kissed wildly. Jim massaged her breast with both hands as he kissed her. Melinda ran her hands up and down her husband's body. Melinda could feel Jim was turned on as she felt his cock rubbing up against her wet pussy. "Ah nice try baby, but your not done eating yet" Melinda smirked. "I can eat and have sex at the same time" Jim chuckled and thrusted his cock into her "Oh" they both moaned. Melinda wrapped her legs around Jim. Melinda cried out and scratched his hands as they gripped her hips "OH JIM" Melinda moaned. Melinda grinded against Jim's thrust. Jim was in heaven feeling the tightness from Melinda's wet pussy around his hard cock. "OH GOD, JIM" Melinda's eye's closed. The heat between them was becoming too hot for Melinda to handle. Melinda gently scratched Jim's chest as he thrusted hard into her. Jim pulled Melinda up close to him and kissed her as he pounded into her at a rythmic pace. Melinda wrapped her arms around Jim as they kissed. "Melinda" Jim moaned into the kiss. Jim picked Melinda up and sat on the chair as she pounced up and down on his cock. Jim bit a piece of her edible lingerie off and kissed Melinda. Their tongues engaged in a fight as they both ate it. Jim could feel Melinda's orgasm was getting ready to take over her body as her walls started to contact against his cock "Jim" Melinda started to breath heavily. Jim nodded "Yeah I know babe" Jim picked her up and laid her back on the desk as he kept thrusting fast into her. Jim started breathing heavily "MELINDA" Jim groaned as he could feel the knot tightning in his stomach. Melinda pulled Jim down and kissed him. The breathing was getting heavier and hotter. "JIMMMMMM" Melinda screamed in pleasure as her orgasm took over her body. "OH GOD, MEL" Jim moaned as he felt Melinda's orgasming all over his cock. That was it for him he exploded right there in Melinda. "JIMmmm" Melinda moaned as she felt him exploding in her."I love you babe" Jim rested on Melinda as she wrapped her arms around her husband. "I love you too" Melinda said as they both laid there on the desk and made out passionately as they both came down from their orgasms.

Jim and Melinda both sat in the chair resting against each other. "That was the best wedding present ever" Jim groaned as he was trying to catch his breath. Melinda chuckled "Glad you liked it" she said. "Where in the world did you learn those tricks at" Jim asked. "A little thing called the internet and cosmo magazine" she smirked. Melinda got off Jim's lap and stood up "Going to bed now" Jim asked. Melinda than straddled Jim's lap and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. Melinda shook her head "Oh no husband" Melinda loved calling Jim her husband "This night is far from over" Melinda kissed him. "Ok, just give me a few minutes to regain my strength" Jim moaned in the kiss. Jim quickly wrapped his arms around Melinda and carried her to their room. The house was all dark and quiet except for the moans and groans coming from Jim and Melinda's room. "I think big Jim is ready again" Jim smirked. Melinda started laughing and kissed him.

The next morning, Melinda stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth "What time does our flight leave again" Melinda asked loudly. "In 3 hours. We need to get their soon" Jim called from their bedroom. Melinda and Jim were going to Fiji Islands for their honeymoon. They both wanted to go some place Exotic and romantic. The honeymoon was a gift from Faith who used up all her flyer miles for them. Jim paid for the hotel and reservations. "You do realize though, Jim, we are going to have to leave the room some while we stay there" Melinda said. "Really" Jim asked. Melinda laughed "Your unbelievable" she said. Jim chuckled "I know we're gonna have to leave the room some. I was thinking we could go snorkeling if you want or jet skiing" Jim said. "Yeah that would be cool" Melinda said. "Yeah" he said. Jim stood outside of the bathroom "Mel, I'm gonna take our bags out. Is all this what your taking" Jim asked as he stared at the three big suitcases in the hallway. "Yeah. The 3 big ones I'm taking" Melinda said. "We're going for 2 weeks. Not 2 months" he said. "Fine. Than I guess I'll just leave the one with my surprises in it for you at home" she said. Jim's eyes widen "Surprises" he mumbled to himself. He was wondering what she was taking. "Three is fine" he said. Melinda chuckled "I figured that" she said. "Ok I'll be out" Jim picked up two suitcases and carried them outside. Melinda looked down on the sink and picked up the pregnancy test she just took a few minutes ago. She was a few days late and was curious what it would turn out to be. Melinda looked at the results on it.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Part 13**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**Sorry for the long waits fans been really busy with school and such but I am back. :)**

**PLEASE COMMENT (5 Comments Unlock Part 14)**

**JIMEL: The Professor & The Student: Part 13**

Melinda walked into the hotel room. Jim was still asleep when she got back. Melinda put her bags down behind her suitcases so Jim didn't see them. She wanted it to be a surprise what she bought. Melinda took his credit card without asking him and went and bought a dress to wear to dinner later, since the hotel was having a very formal dinner. She figured she would just pay the debt to Jim now. Melinda sat down on the bed and stared at Jim. She leaned down and kissed her husband softly on his lips and than she pulled down the sheet that covered her husband's body and took his cock in her hand and started rubbing him slowly up and down. "Oh" Jim moaned in his sleep. Melinda let out a soft chuckle. As Melinda kept pumping his cock slowly her hand he was getting hard by the second. Melinda got up and quickly pulled her dress and panties off and climbed over her husband and leaned down and kissed him. Her tongue started playing with his lips and she was just waiting for him to open his mouth. Jim started to stir and move his lips in his sleep. Melinda sat there as they kissed. She was wondering how she could really wake him up. Melinda slowly started rubbing her pussy against Jim's hard cock as she continued to kiss him. "Ohhhh" Jim moaned. Melinda chuckled "You like that baby" she started to kiss him on his neck. Jim's eyes opened. He could feel the hotness and wetness from his wife's pussy. "This is a great way to wake up everyday" he said as he rubbed his eyes. Melinda nodded "Yeah" she kissed him hard. Their tongues explored each other's mouth. "And this is quite a view" Jim rolled over so her was on top of her. "Yeah it is" Melinda smirked. Jim kissed her as their naked bodies both pressed against each other as they made out.

Jim and Melinda both walked out on the terrace in their bathing suits and got in the hot tub. They both sat in the tub and relaxed. Melinda sat on one side of the hot tub and Jim sat on the other. "Look babe, I'm sorry about the pregnancy test" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Yeah, me too" she said. Melinda told Jim on the plane on the ride there about her pregnancy test and it was negative. Jim could tell Melinda was hurt it was not positive. Jim swam over to Melinda and hugged his wife. Melinda put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you wanna have a baby now" Jim asked. Melinda chuckled "It's takes nine months to have a baby, Jim" Melinda said. Jim snickered "I know, I was asking do you want to start trying for a baby" Jim asked. Melinda looked at Jim "I don't know. This is a big decision, you know when I thought I was pregnant I was happy but now that I know I'm not I'm sort of mixed" Melinda said. Jim nodded "I know" Jim moved the hair that was hanging in front of her face "When you told me you took a test I was actually excited but than when you said it was negative I was a little upset" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Yeah me too but you know it just wasn't meant you know. It'll happen when the time is right" Melinda said. Jim hugged her "Just remember whenever your ready to have a baby. I'm ready to go down that road with you" Jim said. Melinda smiled and kissed him. "I love you" Melinda said. Jim kissed her passionately on the lips "I love you too baby". Melinda snuggled under her husband's arm as they both relaxed in the hot tub.

Later that night, Melinda and Jim both walked back to their room hand in hand "The food was good" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Yeah" Jim said. They both walked back into their hotel room "Mel, I can't help but notice I never seen that dress before" Jim looked at the dress Melinda was wearing. He never seen it before in his life. He even seen her pack her clothes and she never packed it. "Oh well that's because it's brand new" Melinda threw her purse on the chair and went to the bathroom. She wanted to change the subject before Jim found out what she did "You know I was thinking we could go down to the beach it's so nice out and you know there's probably nobody down there now" Melinda said. Jim stood in the door way as he watched Melinda take off some jewelry. "This wouldn't by any chance be a dress you bought here would it" Jim curiously asked. "Ok yes I bought it this morning when you were sleeping. It was on sale and it was originally a $300 dollar dress and I knew I had to have it" Melinda said. Jim chuckled "You took my credit card didn't you" Jim asked. Melinda looked at Jim than looked back at the mirror "No" she said trying to keep a straight face. Jim snickered. Melinda walked past him. Jim playfully pushed her on the bed and got over her. Melinda kissed him and put her arms around him. Jim pulled away "Oh no none of that just yet, wifey. So tell me did you take my credit card" Jim asked. "Ok yes, I did. Sue me" Melinda said. Jim chuckled and kissed her "You know now you have to be punished" he smirked. "What are you going to do. Spank me" Melinda laughed. Jim cocked his eyebrow at Melinda.

Melinda chuckled and just laid there on the bed next to Jim "Wow" she said. Jim turned over on his side and put his arm around her "There's plenty more where that came from" he smirked. "If thats my punishment everytime i'm a bad girl then I like it" Melinda said. Jim nodded and rested his head against his wifes. "What's wrong" Melinda asked. "Nothing. I'm exhausted. That was quite the work out" he said. Melinda laughed "I'm the one that should be exhausted, your the one that gave me eight orgasms before you finally came" she laughed. Melinda opened up her arms "Come here" she said. Jim rested his head on her shoulder as Melinda put her arms around him. "Babe I didn't hurt you did I" Jim asked. They were both really rough and wild during the sex and he was scared he may of hurt her. "No, you didn't hurt me. It was amazing" Melinda said. "Really? Sex with me never gets boring" Jim asked. "Are you kidding me. The way you find ways to make it exciting it'll never get boring" Melinda said. "You don't think we do it too much do you" Jim asked. Melinda looked down at Jim and he looked up at her "No. This is just our way of showing how crazy we are for each other and how much we care for one another and how madly in love we are. I mean of course we show each other those things without the love making. There's nothing wrong with that" Melinda said. "I love you so much babe" Jim kissed her passionately on the lips. Melinda kissed him "I love you too, Jim" Melinda said. They both stared into each others eyes and soon they embraced in a long hot passionate kiss.

Melinda laid in bed the next morning sleeping peacefully. Jim laid next to her watching her sleep. Jim kissed her softly on the lips "Mel" he said in a low voice. "Babe" he kissed her again. Melinda moved her lips against his and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey" Melinda said. "Good morning, babe" Jim kissed her again. "Why did you wake me" she groaned. "You'll see" Jim reached over and picked up a tray and put it in front of Melinda. Jim had a single rose in a small vase and had breakfast on the tray via room service. The pancakes on the tray were heart shaped, four sausage patties, scrambled eggs, a glass of orange juice, some strawberries and melted chocolate in a small bowl. Melinda looked at Jim "This is amazing. But Jim you went out of your way" Melinda said. "Your worth it" Jim said. Melinda kissed Jim And hugged him "I love you" she whisperer in his ear. Jim hugged her "I love you too so much babe" Jim said. They newly married couple shared a long hot passionate kiss. "Ok come on lets eat. I got our whole day planned out" Jim said. The newly married couple sat there and ate breakfast. "So what do you have planned" Melinda curiously asked after she was finished eating breakfast and was dressed for the day as was Jim. "I was thinking we could go snorkeling today then we can go see the waterfall then have a little picnic at the beach" Jim said. "Oh. I was kind of hoping we could go into town and go see the sights" Melinda said. "We can do that tomorrow" Jim smiled. Melinda sighed "Why can't we do snorkeling tomorrow" Melinda asked. "We went into town the other day though" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Yeah but almost everything was closed when we got there because we didn't leave until later in the day because we were doing what you wanted" Melinda said in a bossy tone. "Ok question. How exactly did we do what I want. We stayed here basically all day" Jim asked. "Exactly" Melinda reached for her purse. "Don't make me the bad guy and say you I just want that. You did too" Jim said. Melinda sighed "No I want to leave this room for once and you don't" Melinda was starting to have an attitude "We always did what you want since we got here. Can't we just do what I want for once" Melinda said. "All you want to do is go shopping. You do that at home too" Jim sighed. Melinda groaned. Jim couldn't believe how she was acting. "Fine you know what you go shopping and i'll go scuba diving" Jim said. "FINE be a damn baby because we can't do it tomorrow" Melinda grabbed her hotel key for the room "You know maybe this whole thing was a mistake" Melinda left the room. Jim stood there staring at the closing door with a hurt look on his face.

Melinda sat at the bar drinking a virgin pina colada when a guy sat next to her "Hey baby. How you doing" the guy smirked. "Um...fine" Melinda turned away and took a drink out of her drink. "So what's your name" the guy asked. "Melinda" she said. "Nice. I'm Shawn" the guy said. "Nice to meet you" Melinda said. She was trying to not talk to anyone. She just wanted to be by herself. "So what are you here for? Buisness or Pleasure" Shawn asked. "I guess you can say pleasure" Melinda said. "Can I get you a drink" Shawn asked. Melinda chuckled "I have one right here" she held up her drink which was half gone. "I mean a real drink" Shawn smirked. "No I'm not really a drinker" Melinda said. "Ok. So are you here by yourself or with your boyfriend or whatever" he asked. "I'm here with my husband. We just got married. All he wants to do is do what he wants never what I want" Melinda said. Shawn chuckled "Trouble in paradise already huh" he said. Melinda shrugged her shoulders. "If you were my wife I'd take you where ever you wanted to go. I'd give you anything you want. Treat you like a queen" Shawn said. Melinda chuckled "That's...good to know" Melinda said.

Jim walked out of the hotel room. He thought to himself maybe Melinda was right. Maybe they have been doing all he wants to do. Jim figured he would go find Melinda and they would go into town and do what she wanted. Jim stopped dead in his tracks when he past The Drunken Duck, the bar Melinda was in. He seen Melinda at the bar with a guy and they were both laughing. Jim shook his head and turned away and walked back to the room.

Melinda seen Jim walking away from the bar with his head "Great" she mumbled. "What do you say we go for a walk down by the beach" the guy asked. Melinda didn't answer him and sat there watching Jim walked away until she couldn't see Jim anymore. "The fight was pointless" Melinda said to herself. Shawn placed his hand on her leg. "Whoa. What are you doing" Melinda pushed his hand away. "Sorry. Wanan go to the beach" he asked again. "No. I can't and I wouldn't, I'm married" Melinda said. "I thought he didn't treat you right" Shawn said. Melinda looked down at her wedding ring "All he ever does is treat me right" she got up off the bar stool and put some money on the counter and walked away leaving Shawn sitting there.

Jim was laying on the bed when Melinda walked in. "That was not what it looked like" Melinda said as she put her purse down. "It's fine, Mel. You don't need to explain" Jim reached over for the remote and turned on the TV. "Jim, he was flirting with me" Melinda said. "It's ok" Jim said. He didn't want to talk about it right now. Melinda got on the bed with him and rested her head on his chest "I'm sorry about earlier. We should do something we both want to do" Melinda said. Jim didn't say anything and continued to watch TV. Melinda reached up and kissed hard before pulling away leaving Jim breatheless. "I was not flirting with that guy. He was flirting with me. I love you and only you" Melinda started to get up when Jim grabbed her "What" she asked without looking at him. "Lay with me" he said. Melinda smiled and laid back down with Jim. Jim kissed her on the head "I love you too" he said. Melinda smiled and they both laid there watching the TV. "I didn't mean what I said earlier either. I love spending time with you whether it's in a room or outside those doors" Melinda kissed him hard before he could say anything. She got over him and took off shirt. Jim quickly pulled off his shirt and pulled her down on him. Melinda pulled away and got off him "Come on go get changed. We're going snorkeling" Melinda chuckled. Jim sat up "Ok that was just mean to do that" he said. Melinda chuckled and searched through their suitcase for a bathing suit "I know" she said.

"I thought we were going snorkeling" Melinda asked. The couple stood on a deserted beach with a waterfall. "Another day we can do that" Jim put there bag down that had their towels and everything in it. "Are you sure we are suppose to be here? There's nobody here" Melinda said. Jim snickered "That's because it's a private beach" he answered. Melinda took off her shirt and shorts "Oh. Don't you have to like rent this private thing for a day or whatever" Melinda said. Jim took off his shirt "Yeah. Now why don't you stop asking all these questions and just enjoy it" Jim took her hand "Come on" he said. "Where we going" she asked as he was leading her somewhere. "You'll see" Jim said. After a few minutes of walking through the woods they both stood over a cliff. "Wow this nice" Melinda said. "Yeah it is. You ready for it" he asked. "For what" Melinda asked. Jim grabbed Melinda's hand "Hold on tight" he said. "What? Oh n..." Melinda tried to back out but Jim pulled her over the cliff with him. The couple crashed into water going under. Melinda quickly swam up catching her breath. Jim came up a second later "Talk about a rush" he chuckled. Melinda hit him "Why did you do that? You scared the hell out of me. I'm afraid of heights" Melinda looked terrified about what just happened. Melinda swam away from Jim and started to swim back to shore. Jim went after her and put his arms around "I'm sorry baby, I didn't know" he said. Melinda turned around and faced her husband "It's ok" she hugged him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Umm Mel" Jim asked. "Yeah" Melinda answered. "Where's your top at" Jim chuckled as he felt her breast pressed against his chest. Melinda looked down and then looked around in the water "Great" she sighed. "Don't worry about it" he said. "Jim, somebody might see" Melinda said. "Mel, this beach is private. Who's gonna see exactly? The fish in water" Jim asked. "Come on lets go back to shore" she said. "Ok" the both swam up to shore. Jim stopped Melinda and pulled her close to him. "What" she asked. Jim kissed her. Melinda kissed him back. "Not here" she mumbled in the kiss. "Ok" Jim said and began to kiss her neck. "Jim, I...I'm ser...serious" Melinda started to fall into a trance. Jim ran his hands over breast and gently pinched her nipple. Jim kissed her and they both laid down on the ground as they made out. Jim got over Melinda as they kissed. Melinda reached down and untied his shorts and pulled them down. Jim quickly kicked them off and started to kiss down his wife's body. Melinda ran her fingers through his black hair. She could feel each warm kiss going all over her body. She could feel his tongue circling her nipple. Jim took her nipple in his mouth and started to suck it. Melinda closed her eyes in pleasure as her husband teased her continuously. Jim started to kiss her down her body and untied the bottom part of her bathing suit. Jim threw her suit away and stared at her. Melinda smiled "What are you waiting for" she asked in anticipation. Jim leaned down and kissed her. Melinda reached down and took his big cock in her hands and slowly started rubbing him up and down. "Ah that feels good" Jim moaned. "Lay down and i'll make you feel even better" she said. Jim laid down next to his wife. Melinda climbed over Jim and kissed him. Jim ran his hands down her body and groped her breasts. Melinda moved his hands away and placed them over his head and started to kiss him down his body. She kissed him from his lips to his neck down his chest to his belly button. "God, Mel stop teasing me" Jim groaned. Melinda chuckled and took his cock in her hands "Let me do you" Jim said. Melinda giggled and turned over so they were in a 69 position. Melinda kissed the tip of his cock then licked down his long shaft. "Ah Mel" Jim moaned feel her warm moist tongue on his cock. He held her legs and pulled them towards him until his face were inches away from his face. He breathed in her sexy scent and Melinda could feel the heat from his mouth. Jim started to kiss her lips gently at first then her inner thighs then her lips again. Jim began to eat her pussy greedily while massaging the inside of her thighs. He plunged his tongue inside her and pumped it deeper inside her. "Oh Jim!" Melinda groaned clutching his hair. Jim continued to push his tongue into her pussy as he massaged her clit. Melinda started to jack Jim off. She got hornier by the second as she could feel Jim's tongue around her tight wet walls. As she was about to reach her peak, Jim withdrew his tongue and started licking her folds instead and kissing her pussy. "Did you like that, Mrs. Clancy" Jim chucked. "Oh god yes" Melinda moaned "Please keep doing it" she said desperately. Jim chuckled. He let out a loud moan when Melinda took his cock in her mouth all the way. "Oh, fuck Melinda, You are so good!" he moaned. Melinda continued to suck his cock perfectly with her tongue playfully tracing his long shafts. Melinda giggled "You know how much I love this lollipop of yours" Melinda said. "It's all yours forever babe" Jim said as he put two fingers inside her pussy while licking her clit. They continued pleasing each other orally until they both could not handle it anymore. Melinda quickly got up and got over Jim. Melinda grabbed his cock and guided it inside her. "Oh god" Jim moaned "Melinda, your so tight" he said. Melinda moaned "Oh Jim, that feels so good" she moaned as he was all inside of her. Melinda sat still for a moment wanting to feel his big cock inside of her. After a moment, she began riding her with rhythm. Up and down she bounced on her husband. She rounded her hips to feel more of his cock inside her. Jim reached for her head and pulled her down for a kiss. The kiss was so wet, their tongues were in a duel. Melinda could not help but bite his lips as they kissed wildly. Jim grabbed his wife's hips as she grinded him with rhythm. "Oh Jim, I'm so so close" Melinda moaned. "I know babe" Jim groaned at the tightness that Melinda's pussy had around his cock. Their breathing started to become more labored and heavier. "Fuck Melinda" Jim moaned. Melinda started to thrust wildly on Jim's cock as she was near. "AHHH. Jim. FUCK ME HARDER" Melinda kissed him hard. Jim smirked and kissed her back "You want that baby" he moaned as he started thrusting into her faster beneath her. "AH YESSSS YESSS, OH JIM" Melinda thrashed and moaned loudly as her orgasm started to take over her body. "OH GOD MELINDA" Jim could feel her cumming all over his cock. That was enought for him to reach his peak. Jim thrusted hard into her as he shot his cum inside of her. "OH PROFESSOR JIMMM" Melinda moaned as she felt him exploding in her. Melinda collapsed on Jim as they both "Oh my god" Jim moaned and wrapped his arms around his wife. Melinda kissed Jim and rested her head on his chest. "Ahh. Oh my gosh is right" Mel said breathlessly feeling her wall relax a bit while Jim's cock was resting inside of her. "That was beyond amazing babe" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Yeah it was" she said. They both laid there on the beach as the water washed up to their bodies. "We should head back to the hotel room" Melinda said a few minutes later. "Why? What's the rush" Jim asked. "No rush but what if someone sees us" Melinda asked. "It's private and if they do so what. It's private for a reason" Jim said. Melinda stood up "Where you going" Jim asked. "Last one in the beach is a rotten egg" Melinda chuckled and started to run. Jim quickly got up and went after her. Jim quickly caught up with her and pulled her into his arms where the couple shared a long passionate kiss.

**PLEASE COMMENT (5 Reviews Unlock Part 14)**


End file.
